


Час свободы

by WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 (fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018)



Series: Тексты от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [7]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, BAMF Danny, Everything first and nothing hurts, First Kiss, First Time, Happy Ending, M/M, Road Trips, Romance, Single work, Steve Feels, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HawaiiFive0_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Hawaii%20Five-0%202021
Summary: Все знают, что Стива однажды арестовали за угон машины, а Дэнни одно время был крутым парнем и влип в неприятности.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Тексты от R до NC-17 WTF Hawaii Five-0 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173497
Comments: 16
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Первые 13 глав - андерэйджАУ, последние три — таймлайн канона. Прошу не забывать, что героям по 16 лет, и никакого морского котика и опытного детектива нет и в помине. Пока. ;)
> 
> Автор выражает искреннюю признательность ранней фильмографии Скотта Каана. Просто потому что.

За последние несколько дней его жизнь поменялась от плохого к худшему, а дальше ― к совершенному отстою. То, что происходило сейчас, можно было с полным правом назвать невероятной херней, а если так пойдет и дальше, то к Рождеству он закончит свой путь в сточной канаве или на электрическом стуле. На это однозначно намекала тесная камера обшарпанного полицейского участка с лужицей мерзкой блевотины в углу, металлической скамьей и ржавой жестяной конструкцией, исполняющей обязанности писсуара. Клетка была размером шесть шагов на четыре, с тремя серыми, изъязвленными временем и покрытыми надписями стенами. Из них следовало, как сильно некий Гарри любит свою сладкую кошечку, что именно во всех подробностях хочет сотворить неизвестный автор с Паттерсоном ― полицейским, дежурившим и сегодня; и какой команде отдают предпочтение несколько появившихся друг за другом предыдущих обитателей камеры.  
Если бы копы оставили ему хотя бы один относительно твердый предмет, то он нашел бы, чем заполнить бесконечное время, выцарапывая на стене город, год и свои инициалы. К сожалению, самыми подходящими для такого дела были собственные ногти или зубы, но он решил поберечь и то, и другое на случай, когда судья произнесет приговор, отправив его в камеру тюрьмы штата на ближайшие несколько лет. Большего пока не светило, это он твердо знал. Кое-что запоминаешь, даже если не хочешь в это вникать. Если отказаться от выхода под залог ― максимум два года общего режима с прогулками, посещением библиотеки и возможностью пользоваться спортзалом ― вот что будет в худшем случае. Спасибо, папа, что так откровенно рассказывал о своей работе.  
Целых семьсот тридцать дней, за которые мир снаружи изменится до неузнаваемости, он сам отметит совершеннолетие и, скорее всего, научится не опускать глаза и не полыхать щеками, когда кто-то вроде Паттерсона ухватит его пятерней за задницу, до боли сжимая и хмыкая: «Сладкая деточка, сможешь выбрать себе нары по вкусу». Тогда он был шокирован и скован наручниками, но в следующий раз поклялся бить изо всех сил, не в скулу, а по носу, чтобы свернуть хрящи и залить сальные губы кровью. Когда часами не уходишь с футбольного поля, отрабатывая пасы, то можешь рассчитывать пробить ударом даже защитный шлем.  
Освещение в захолустном полицейском участке экономили: две тусклых лампочки почти издыхали в самом конце коридора, где за поворотом были слышны покашливания дежурного, звуки древнего ситкома из небольшого телевизора на посту, а с полчаса назад донесся запах чего-то сладкого и копченого. Желудок подвело. Время завтрака, обеда и ужина давно прошло, и, судя по всему, приближалась побудка и следующий завтрак. Арестовали его часа четыре назад, примерно около полуночи.

На узкой скамейке, вмурованной в пол, можно было только сидеть, опираясь плечами в стену, а копчиком ― на самый край. Очередная бессонная ночь за последнюю неделю, и он был бы рад задремать в полумраке и почти полной тишине, но едва веки слипались сами собой ― тут же сползал со скамейки и вскакивал. Улечься на липкий и грязный плиточный пол он счел непозволительным унижением. Арестант не должен терять человеческого облика и моральных принципов. И без того за последнее время он слишком во многом уступил, а переступил через себя ― еще в большем. И, может быть, главной ошибкой было то, что не посмел возражать.  
Он пытался не думать, старался не закрывать глаза, не задавать себе раз за разом одни и те же вопросы и не пытаться представить ответы. Знал ― любой воображаемый диалог с незримым или мертвым собеседником можно прекратить, чуть сильнее саданув по крепкой поверхности. А потому встал, расправив плечи, и, упершись лбом в стену, долбил и долбил кулаком бетонную плиту, оставляя памятную надпись, как на доске позора: четыре кровавых отпечатка разбитых костяшек.  
Стивен МакГарретт. Оаху. Гавайи. 1992.

Должно быть, он все же задремал, убаюканный усталостью и ноющей болью. Стоя, лицом к стене, не позволяя телу сползти вниз. Потому что не услышал шагов по коридору и очнулся только от звяканья ключей и громкого окрика: «Ну, конфетка, принимай соседа. Надеюсь, вы не поссоритесь». Еще не обернувшись, услышал рассерженное шипение, будто в камеру втолкнули дикого кота, которому капканом прищемило хвост. Кот, впрочем, оказался весьма разговорчивым.  
― Мудак, ебаный хуесос, чтоб тебя только пушкой в рот ебали всю твою дерьмовую жизнь!

Паттерсон, судя по звуку, бил не кулаком, а связкой ключей, и Стив не мог не вмешаться.  
― Жестокое обращение с заключенными ― должностное нарушение, ― громко сказал он, оборачиваясь.  
― Пожалуйся президенту, ― рассмеялся Паттерсон и с гулом захлопнул решетку камеры.  
― Эй, ты в порядке? Эй!  
― Да-да, норма.  
Парень, от удара свалившийся на пол, сел, опираясь на ладонь, и языком ощупывал верхнюю губу, а пальцами ― глубокую узкую ссадину на скуле.  
― Сука драная, я убью тебя! Реально убью и засуну эти ключи тебе в жопу!― громко прокричал он вслед Паттерсону, и в ответ они услышали, как Паттерсон разряжает обойму в одну из двух неярких ламп в коридоре.  
― Это идиотизм, ― сказал Стив. ― Когда дежурство закончится, ему придется отчитываться, почему вынужден был стрелять,  
Светловолосый парень в мятой рубашке, накинутой поверх белоснежной майки, фыркнул. Отказался от протянутой руки и легко поднялся, окидывая Стива изучающим взглядом:  
― Дай догадаюсь! Ты совратил дочку местного шерифа? Нет, постой! Получил ниже отлично по геометрии, и родители решили устроить тебе ночь в кутузке, чтобы ты проникся перспективой? Нет? Взяли с поддельным студенческим в баре? Решил прикупить кокс для больной бабули?  
― Стив МакГарретт. Автоугон.  
Парень присвистнул, отер ладонь о джинсы и пригладил руками взъерошенные волосы:  
― Уильямс. Нанесение телесных повреждений в общественном месте. Хотя, блядь, кто может считать стоянку у забегаловки на трассе общественным местом?  
― Ты прав, ― с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не улыбнуться, поддакнул Стив. ― Здесь на сотню миль нет никого, кто сошел бы за общество.  
Но где-то в глубине души Стив был благодарен ― он не мог сказать кому. То ли гавайским богам, вдруг снизошедшим до небольшого городка на востоке Калифорнии, то ли ангелу, в которого несомненно превратилась мама. За решетку к нему мог попасть любой буйный алкаш, обдолбанный псих или грязный байкер, одними тяжелыми ботинками способный размозжить ему череп. От Уильямса не пахло спиртным, только табачным дымом, светлые глаза сияли пристальным и цепким вниманием, и вряд ли он был старше Стива.  
― Эй, нужно остановить кровь. Я позову Паттерсона, он обязан… ― сказал Стив, указывая на его скулу. Из рассеченной ранки сползала струйка, собираясь в крупную каплю, а после прочерчивая дорожку до самой челюсти.  
— Да на хуй! — сказал Уильямс, размазывая ладонью кровь. — Этот ублюдок может только еще пару раз добавить. Заживет. Нет, серьезно? Ты угнал машину? Хотел перед цыпочкой выебнуться?  
Уильямс обошел камеру по периметру, выбрал самое чистое место на загаженной плитке и сполз по стене, удобно опираясь спиной и свесив руки между коленей.  
― И что же, твоя подружка заценила новую тачку?  
Мелкий блондинистый тип был неприятным. В каждом его жесте, в кривой ухмылке и нарочито ленивых движениях, в том, как он слизывал кровь из уголка рта, как смотрел — прямо, чуть прищурившись, не отводя взгляд, — сквозил открытый вызов. Наверняка парень, почти на голову ниже него, но не намного уже в плечах, был членом какой-нибудь банды, но, сколько Стив ни всматривался — не смог заметить на шее и предплечьях никаких татуировок, свойственных группировкам.  
— Курить есть? — спросил Уильямс, поймав его пристальный взгляд, и когда Стив развел руками в ответ, с сожалением выдохнул: — Пиздец как хочу. Жаль, что ты такой домашний птенчик. Опытный чувак заначил бы пару сигарет.  
— У тебя странный акцент, — заметил Стив, проглотив оскорбление. Драться сейчас он не хотел, хотя был уверен, что скрутит и ткнет носом в лужу грязи этого нахала за пять секунд.  
— Джерси, малыш. Свобода и процветание. И рукой подать до Нью-Йорка. Но кто бы говорил, ты еще хуже. Забыли выдать половину согласных еще в младшей школе или так накурился, что не можешь ворочать языком?  
— Гавайи, — и он увидел, как губы Уильямса округляются в удивлении.  
— Ого! Это там, где цыпочки вместо обычных шмоток таскают исключительно бикини и можно снять любую туристку, а она еще и заплатит за твой коктейль?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Стив.— Я там родился. Там все, как обычно.  
— Позволь заметить, что вряд ли ты добрался вплавь до континента, а значит, точно врешь. А я ведь не люблю, когда мне врут, знаешь ли.  
— Если я хорошо помню уроки географии, то Джерси тоже не соседний штат.  
— Конечно, ты ботан, — Уильямс улыбнулся, но прекратил показательно сжимать и разжимать кулак. — И потому мне интересно, какого хера ты делаешь в этой дыре, приехав на чужой машине.  
— Я заблудился, — чистосердечно признался Стив. — Не туда свернул.  
Ответный смех был обидным. Уильямс хватался за живот и так елозил по чистому клочку пола, будто за всю жизнь не слышал ничего веселее.

— Серьезно? — сквозь натужный стон прохрипел тот. — Потерялся по дороге в Диснейленд? Или мамочка отправила за мороженым, пока ее охмуряет мексиканский мачо, а ты возьми да и случайно забудь название отеля?  
Терпение Стива лопнуло. Возможно, сначала он пожалел этого придурка, кидающегося на Паттерсона, как мелкий и отчаянный котенок на добермана, но Уильямсу не стоило распускать свой грязный язык.  
— Встань! Немедленно! — прокричал Стив, легко пиная все еще хохочущего Уильямса в бедро.  
Тот поднял руку, призывая его замолчать и дать насмеяться вволю.  
— Вставай, — повторил Стив. — Я не стану бить лежачего.  
Ему вдруг показалось, что он выбросил неудачные кубики в настольной игре, мгновенно превращающие благородного паладина в злобного тролля. Уильямс вскочил, легко оттолкнувшись от стенки, скорчил презрительную мину, выпячивая нижнюю губу, и пошел к нему мягкой разболтанной походочкой, лениво поддергивая джинсы.  
— Бить, говоришь, будешь? — криво усмехнулся он. — Ну, поехали. Хоть какое-то развлечение.  
Стив никогда не бегал от драки. Просто никто не считал нужным драться с ним, ясно?  
Если твой отец — коп, с которым уважительно здороваются все бандиты на Оаху, а мама подтирала сопли каждому из твоих соучеников, когда те страдали над детской задачкой или тарелкой каши, и сам ты не ищешь разборок нигде, кроме футбольного поля, то никто на всем острове не полезет к тебе первым.  
Уильямсу, конечно, на это было наплевать. Он нарывался сам, знал, что ему не спустят оскорбления, и от этого огонь в его глазах становился колким и ледяным.  
— Что стоишь? — звонко спросил он, ткнув Стива пальцем в грудь. — Ждешь, пока Паттерсон сменит тебе подгузник?  
Дольше Стив не тянул. Заехал без предисловий, размахнувшись от плеча, словно давал высокий навесной пас, точно угадав место удара сбитым кулаком: чуть ниже ссадины на скуле. Уильямс дико взвыл, рухнул на колени, но сумел сдавленно прохрипеть:  
― Бьешь как девчонка. Мамочка научила?  
Сознание застлала мутная кроваво-серая пелена. Стив лупил наугад, иногда попадая по чему-то мягкому, иногда — по воздуху, не чувствуя боли от прилетающих в ответ ударов. Пригнувшийся Уильямс резко выпрямился, быстро и жестко ткнув под дых, а после пнул ногой в колено, а кулаком добавил слева, и Стив потерял равновесие. Поскользнулся и позорно свалился на спину, а противник тут же навалился, прижал к полу, крепко сдавив коленями бока.  
— Что, хочешь, хочешь еще?! — кричал тот, оседлав его бедра, молотя кулаками методично, по очереди, справа-слева. — Я думал, ты нормальный, а оказалось…  
Стив сумел прихватить его руку, с силой выворачивая запястье, за ним локоть, а после — плечо, и только тогда вышло провести известный ему прием. Стряхнуть соперника с себя, подмять левой, переворачивая наглой рожей в пол, и заломить руку, упираясь коленом в позвоночник между лопатками и поясницей. Уильямс дергался, лягался, скреб пальцами грязные плитки и ругался, как худший из помойных отбросов.  
— Урод, — прохрипел он, слизывая с губ кровь. — Мама погибла четыре месяца назад. Выбирай, об стену или об решетку я разобью твою башку!

Вдруг он почувствовал, как тело под ним обмякло. Уильямс прекратил сопротивляться, вывернув руку из захвата и разжав ладони.  
— Прости, чувак. Нужно было не засовывать язык в жопу. Если бы погибла моя Ма, то я бы тоже полез чистить рыло.  
— Так ты и полез, — заметил Стив, тяжело дыша.  
Встал, распрямляя колени и плечи, откинул назад лезущие в глаза пряди челки…  
Кулак Уильямса врезался ему в скулу с силой неуправляемого вертолета перед крушением. Отбросило почти к стене, и, чтобы удержаться на ногах, пришлось вспомнить все, чему учил тренер. Все же мяч весом в четырнадцать унций, посланный опытной рукой, может нанести увечья и посерьезней. Мама всегда держала в морозилке небольшие пакетики со льдом, чтобы он мог приложить их к синякам по возвращению с тренировки.  
— Это за то, что не предупредил. Квиты, — процедил Уильямс, потирая правую ладонь. — Нам еще до утра здесь торчать.  
— Мир?  
— Перемирие. Бейсбол или футбол?  
— Квотербек команды Кукуи. В прошлом сезоне мы выиграли школьную лигу островов.  
— Ну конечно! Как я сразу не догадался?! Еще и квотербек. В приюте для бездомных по воскресеньям не работаешь? А в церковном хоре не поешь?  
— Пожалуйста, — взмолился Стив, пытаясь не принюхиваться к измазанной одежде. — Не сейчас, ладно? Нам стоит отойти друг от друга, чтобы не сблевать из-за запаха.  
— Детка, — начал Уильямс, а Стив друг сообразил: никто, кроме мамы, никогда не называл его так, но у Уильямса выходило иначе ― по-взрослому, чуть насмешливо, но совсем не обидно. — Детка, с рассветом мы отправимся каждый к своему судье. Уверен, ты отделаешься залогом в двести баксов и его честь погрозит тебе пальчиком.  
— У тебя есть предложение? — спросил он, промакивая краем рубашки рассеченную скулу.  
— Сначала я хотел бы выслушать твое. Затем принять ванну, — Уильямс вновь опустился на единственный чистый квадрат плиточного пола.

Стив боролся с собой несколько кратких мгновений.  
— Я не могу ждать, — наконец решительно сказал он. — Паттерсон уже должен был подать запрос в базу разыскиваемых, и к утру они выяснят, кто я и откуда. Надеюсь, что если откажусь от залога, то меня все же посадят, потому что иначе точно вернут в Военно-Морскую Академию, а этого я хочу еще меньше.  
— Постой, откуда ты точно знаешь, что к утру?  
— Мой отец коп, я в курсе, как это происходит.  
— Звучит хреново. Во всех смыслах. — Уильямс пригладил ладонями растрепанные волосы. — У меня отобрали бумажник, а значит, достанут и меня. Я, конечно, люблю своих предков, но возвращаться в Джерси под родительским конвоем не собираюсь. Заметь, я даже не ржал, когда ты сказал про военную академию. Я бы тоже выбрал тюрьму, там хотя бы не надо учиться. Чем же ты провинился, что папаша сдал тебя в интернат через огромный океан?  
— Думаю, он просто не хотел с нами возиться, — пожал плечами Стив. — Я мог бы жить сам. Поставил бы палатку в джунглях или попросил место в студенческом кампусе. Я так и собираюсь сделать, когда вернусь. А моя сестра Мэри пусть остается в Лос-Анджелесе с тетей Дэб. Она хорошая. Может, Мэри у нее будет лучше, чем дома.  
— Девчонок всегда любят больше, — вздохнул Уильямс. — У меня две сестры и младший брат. И мама, вечно торчащая дома, нет чтобы в какой книжный клуб записаться. Я не мог там жить, понимаешь? На каникулы меня опять хотели отправить в летний лагерь. А я ненавижу летние лагеря. Ну я и… Мы в жизни не выбирались дальше Северной Каролины. Ведь не обязательно же тащиться в старшую школу.  
— Ух ты! — Стив восхитился совершенно неприкрыто. В конце концов, Уильямс бывал в Северной Каролине, а это куда интересней, чем поездки на соседние острова и путь в машине от аэропорта до академии, которые проделал за всю жизнь он сам. И тот вовсе не выглядел грязным бездомным или обкуренным в хлам хиппи, которые встречались на Оаху.

— Мы не сможем открыть замок или выломать решетку, — с сожалением сказал Стив. ― Нужно придумать что-то другое.  
Уильямс смотрел на него снизу вверх, то и дело ощупывая разбитую губу кончиком языка, и будто прикидывал, надолго ли хватит Стива, если разделать его, а потом зажарить.  
— Не-а, — наконец сказал он. — Паттерсона нам не завалить.  
— Боже, я не собираюсь никого убивать! — ужаснулся Стив. — Тем более копа, это гарантированный срок в тюрьме строгого режима.  
— Надо же, какой Бэтмен выискался, — ухмыльнулся Уильямс. — Тогда каков твой план?

Это было рискованно в любом случае. При лучшем исходе их завтра утром повезут не в суд, а в местную больницу с тяжелыми переломами и сотрясением, но ничего другого Стиву в голову не пришло.  
Можно было устроить пожар, если бы у Уильямса чудом остались спички, но шанс, что Паттерсон рванет спасать свою шкуру, а не двух арестантов, был намного выше.  
— Ладно, ― вздохнул Стив, мысленно прощаясь с рубашкой и любимыми джинсами и выбирая место поглубже в камере, подальше от входа и хотя бы слегка не напоминающее помойную яму. — Начинаем.  
— Меня, кстати, Дэнни зовут, — кивнул Уильямс.  
Любой другой из знакомых Стива ответил бы «понял» или «действуем». Но Дэнни Уильямс поддернул джинсы, глубоко вдохнул и заорал, бросаясь на решетку, будто готов был перегрызть ее:  
— Эй, охрана, там, на посту, алло! Этот доходяга сейчас отбросит копыта! Эй, слышишь, как тебя?! Паттерсон! У чувака приступ! Он заблевал всю камеру и уже почти не дышит, эй! Я не собираюсь ночевать с трупом. Звони врачам, он сказал, что его предки — богатые адвокаты.

Выглядела его истерика так натурально, что Стив усмехнулся лицом в грязный пол. Паника удавалась Уильямсу идеально, и сквозь паузы в его криках Стив различил легкий шорох и позвякивание со стороны коридора.

— Слушай, — голос Дэнни стал чуть тише, а сопение Паттерсона, видимо, уже стоявшего у решетки ― громче, — это дерьмо лягается, бьется головой об пол и не может дышать. У него медицинский браслет на руке, значит, эпилептик или что-то вроде. Вдруг у него астма или пересаженное сердце. Клянусь, я помогу вывезти труп, если отпустишь меня.  
За вожделенным щелчком замка, на который они так рассчитывали, последовал вовсе незапланированный звук: удар и едва слышный сдавленный выдох Дэнни.  
— В угол! Заткни пасть! — прошипел Паттерсон, и Стиву уже не показалось таким плохим решением его убить, но пришлось вспомнить все последствия долгих тренировок, когда судороги перегруженных мышц не отпускали даже ночью, и несколько тошнотворных фотографий, которые он видел в архивах отца.  
— Блядь, — пробормотал Паттерсон. — Реально кончается, что ли? Где, говоришь, у него браслет?  
— На левой, высоко под рукавом, — голос Дэнни звучал шипяще, и Стив надеялся, что тот не заплатил за их свободу несколькими зубами.  
Но план был хорош и сработал как надо: Паттерсон наклонился над ним, обдавая дыханием со смесью жареного лука и пива, Стив дернулся, будто в очередном припадке, и развернулся, одновременно попадая тому коленом в пах, а правой — бросковой рукой ― между виском и челюстью.  
Уильямс набросился сзади, откуда-то сверху, наверняка влез по открытой решетке под потолок, и навалился Паттерсону на спину, сжимая его шею в захвате и стискивая до тех пор, пока тот с грохотом не рухнул на пол.  
— Не сломал позвоночник? — спросил Стив, быстро вскакивая.  
— Вряд ли. Быстрее!  
Дэнни вырвал ключи из сжатой ладони и уже тянул руку к кобуре, когда Стив перехватил его взгляд.  
— Не вздумай! — твердо и тихо сказал он. — Служебное. Он пробурит носом землю, чтобы не получить отстранение за потерю оружия. Нас будут искать лучше, чем маньяка Теда Банди.  
Дэнни досадливо щелкнул языком, но вылетел из камеры вслед за Стивом, сжимавшим в руке связку ключей и полицейскую рацию. Замок закрывался на два тугих оборота, у них оставалось несколько часов до смены.  
Дежурная часть полицейского участка как две капли походила на те, которые видел Стив. Разве что мебель была древней рухлядью в разводах подозрительных пятен, и из мусорной корзины в углу вываливались бумаги, смятые банки и пакеты. Но сейф с вещами находился там, где ему положено: за стулом на посту, и Стив быстро сумел отыскать нужный ключ в связке.  
Он нашел прозрачный, подписанный его именем пакет, в котором болтались часы, несколько купюр и монет, и второй — чуть более увесистый, с бумажником, зажигалкой и фамилией Уильямс.  
Они распахнули дверь участка, переглянулись на пороге и кинулись бегом в уже размытые предстоящим восходом сумерки.  
— Почему ты угнал ту тачку, которую угнал? — проорал Дэнни за его плечом. — Почему?  
— Ты хочешь об этом поговорить? Она была первой, которую я смог открыть.  
— Придурок! Умнее было бы угнать байк.  
Голос Дэнни все удалялся, и Стиву пришлось притормозить. Когда он обернулся, то увидел, что тот стоит шагах в тридцати позади, согнувшись, упираясь ладонями в колени и тяжело дыша.  
— Что, в Джерси принято забивать на уроки физкультуры? — усмехнулся Стив.  
— Пошевели мозгами. Нам нужно в другую сторону. Там — мотель.  
— Не удосужился заглянуть в твой бумажник. Сможешь оплатить номер?  
— Нет. Но и бежать до Невады как безумный лось не собираюсь. А там большая парковка.  
Возможно, Дэнни Уильямс и был отвратительно ехидным и нахальным типом, но он проехал от Джерси до Калифорнии, не так ли?  
— Ладно, слушаю, — сказал Стив. — Почему именно байк?  
— Ну не потому же, что я мечтаю, чтобы ты прилип вонючей рубашкой к моей спине.  
Это не могло сойти за вменяемый ответ ни от кого, кроме Дэнни.


	2. Chapter 2

Похоже, жизнь решила закладывать вираж за виражом, пробуя Стива на прочность. Если смерть мамы его не сломала ― в отличие от отца, который все эти месяцы пропадал на работе дольше обычного, а когда бывал дома, то спал или мрачно курил на маленькой кухне, заставляя пожарную сигнализацию надрываться мерзким воем. Пепел оседал на столе толстым слоем, а спрятанные под мойкой бутылки ежедневно убавлялись на два пальца. Мама никогда не позволила бы ему пить без ужина. И ни за что не пропустила бы последний учебный день в школе Стива и первое свидание, на которое пошла Мэри. Окей, это была отвратительная сцена. Счастливо улыбающаяся сестра влетела в его комнату, желая поделиться феноменальной новостью. Она выглядела как дешевая потаскушка с ярко-синими пятнами на веках, паучьими лапами вместо ресниц, пунцовой жирной помадой и взлохмаченными волосами, так густо покрытыми лаком, что к ним могла прилипнуть летучая мышь. К тому же вместо нормальной одежды на ней была помесь бикини и изодранного джинсового костюма. Если бы Мэри не хотела услышать честное мнение, то зачем было обращаться к брату?  
С того июльского дня они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Даже вещи собирали в полной враждебной тишине и только переглянулись на лужайке перед домом: Мэри сидела на розовом чемодане, ожидая тетю Дэб, а Стива уже сопровождал дядя Джо, и хотелось заложить руки за спину, потому что он чувствовал себя как преступник под конвоем ― сначала в машине, а после в самолете, уносящем их с базы Хикэм в Сан-Диего, и до тех пор, пока его не сдали под строгий личный надзор коменданта.  
Полицейский Паттерсон рядом с тем смахивал бы на доброго рождественского эльфа. А камера в пустом захолустном участке могла считаться верхом комфорта по сравнению с сотнями одинаковых кроватей и незнакомой толпой то и дело цепляющих друг друга по пустякам кадетов разных возрастов, постоянно голодных и измотанных началом учебы и тренировок не меньше, чем Стив.  
После этого компания одного Дэнни Уильямса была благословением, хоть тот и корчил из себя умудренного опытом покорителя дорог, с миной превосходства на лице обходя парковку мотеля. Из трех имеющихся байков он, конечно, выбрал самый большой и блестящий, без сомнения сунув руку в бак. А после отер запачканные бензином пальцы о рубашку Стива, осторожно снял Харлей с тормоза и выкатил из-под яркого фонаря.  
Он даже не приглашал Стива с собой. Лишь слегка приподнял бровь, посмотрев в упор, и молча перекинул ногу через седло.  
Не признаваться же, что в жизни не ездил ни на чем двухколесном? Стив с готовностью запрыгнул сзади, нашарил края седла и ухватился ладонями.

Дэнни гнал вперед, не потрудившись объяснить куда, но, пожалуй, Стиву было все равно. Последние несколько часов не приблизили его к Гавайям, но и не вернули в выскобленные до блеска и до тошноты одинаковые бело-красные корпуса интерната. Горячий даже на рассвете воздух Калифорнии трепал волосы, но пах вовсе не океаном, и если бы пришлось решать сейчас, то Стив направил бы байк на северо-восток. Любой штат от Вашингтона до Миннесоты по суше граничил с Канадой, и пробраться туда было намного проще, чем в Мексику.  
― У меня тут осталось небольшое дельце! ― прокричал Дэнни. ― Сейчас заберем кое-что, и дальше каждый за себя.  
Харлей притормозил у заправки и мерцающей неприятными фиолетовыми огоньками вывески «На счастливой миле». Стоянка была забита огромными грузовиками, трейлерами и немытыми пикапами. Дэнни ходил между ними, отыскивая нужный, пока, наконец, не согнулся у одного, выуживая что-то из-под днища. С победной улыбкой он забросил на плечо небольшой рюкзак и медленно побрел дальше, к неяркому свету, льющемуся через стекло входной двери закусочной.  
Желудок Стива комком подпрыгнул до горла. Он облизал давно пересохшие губы, уставившись на автомат с газировкой и снэками. Но в кармане болталось всего три доллара с четвертью, и Стив оглянулся в поисках шланга автомойки. Пить хотелось еще больше, чем есть. Дэнни даже не повернул головы, оставив его наедине с тонкой струйкой воды, нырнул в темноту, за угол, откуда тянуло вонью мусорных баков, и спустя недолгое время появился с широкой довольной улыбкой. В руках он сжимал небольшой сверток, а из-за пояса джинсов под распахнутой рубашкой ярким бликом сверкнул металл.  
Стив обомлел. Видимо, он достаточно долго пытался вернуть на место отвисшую челюсть, чтобы Дэнни успел перехватить его взгляд.  
― Можешь напроситься в кабину к кому-нибудь из дальнобоев, ― сказал Дэнни. ― Обычно они нормальные чуваки, а бьешь с правой ты неплохо.  
― Браунинг Хай Пауэр Марк Два, девятимиллиметровый, ― тихо сказал Стив.  
― Да, детка, респект. Я думал, ты заливаешь про своего старика. Успел скинуть, когда понял, что подъехали копы. Не лучшее место, чтобы оставаться здесь, это ближайшая заправка к участку. Сюда припрутся в первую очередь, так что я сматываюсь.

Дэнни устраивался в седле Харлея слегка суетливо, но основательно.  
― Я с тобой! ― разве выбор был не очевиден?  
― Тогда постарайся сильно не прижиматься и не визжать, когда мы наберем скорость.  
― Что в пакете?  
― Королевский завтрак, ― ухмыльнулся Дэнни, выжимая газ. ― Получишь после того, как вымоешь руки.  
Они задели два зеркала чужих машин, пулей вылетая с парковки.

Пустая серая трасса с невысокими столбиками по бокам, чахлыми кустами у обочин и желтовато-бурыми насыпями за ними выглядела все скучнее с каждой минутой, пока золотистые лучи рассвета стирали ночь. Стива начало подташнивать от равномерного пейзажа, и он старался смотреть ровно вперед, над плечом Дэнни. И это та Калифорния, которую он видел в кино и рекламных буклетах?! Яркая, так похожая на родные Гавайи, с серфингом в синих океанских волнах, широкими улыбками звезд, прибрежными ресторанчиками и парками развлечений?  
― Держись! ― крикнул Дэнни.  
Переднее колесо подпрыгнуло, Стив влип носом в затылок Дэнни и инстинктивно схватился обеими руками за его рубашку. Заднюю подвеску тряхнуло так, что удар отдался в шейных позвонках. Байк слетел с гладкого шоссе, виляя по грунтовой, едва заметной глазу, тропинке, сбросил скорость и пополз вдоль холмов, поросших коричневатыми пятнами сухой травы и заваленных сбившимися в огромные клубки ветками.  
― Эй, отпусти, медведь! Дай дышать, я сказал. Я тебе не подружка, чтобы так лапать, ― Дэнни дергал плечами и снял одну руку с руля, пытаясь расцепить пальцы Стива, крепко сжавшие майку на груди.  
― Какого хрена ты свернул с трассы? ― хрипло поинтересовался Стив, будто ему было не все равно, куда ехать, лишь бы оказаться подальше от утреннего построения на плацу или визита к судье округа. Но он должен был знать, что на уме у этого странного Уильямса, так и не вынувшего из-за пояса серебристый браунинг.  
― Ни один идиот не станет поднимать вертолеты, чтобы найти нас здесь, ― ответил Дэнни. ― Чем глубже заедем ― тем выше шанс, что доберемся до Невады без помех. А я жрать хочу так, что готов сгрызть покрышку. Смотри по сторонам. Как только найдем подходящее место – все, привал.  
Запахи под встающим горячим солнцем вдруг ударили Стиву в нос: пропотевшая грязная одежда, влажная кожа седла, сладковатый пот под волосами Дэнни и тяжелая, кружащая голову волна бензина ― все вместе, перемешанное с тонким, едва уловимым ароматом жареного мяса и мокнущей под соусом корочки булки.  
― Боже, я уже переварил свой желудок, ― простонал он.

Перспектива позднего завтрака мрачно переросла в ожидание ланча. Солнце палило как безумное, не сентябрьское, и Стив не раз пожалел, что побрезговал подобрать в мусорнике пустую пластиковую бутылку и наполнить ее водой. Уильямс пер вперед молча, не изменяя ровной посадки и положения рук, лишь время от времени выдавал забористые ругательства — когда заднее колесо чуть подтормаживало, зарываясь в песок. Засранец очевидно знал, что делал — большая часть песочных фонтанов, вырывавшихся из-под колес, доставалась Стиву. Нет, песком невозможно наесться, но красновато-желтая крошка была у него в носу, в глазах, в волосах и точно в кроссовках и трусах, а встречные потоки воздуха никак не помогали ее выдуть. Наоборот, до слез раздражали веки, пересушивали губы и сделали воротничок рубашки грубым, как наждачная бумага. Ныло все: от пяток, которыми он упирался, до самой макушки, плавящейся под солнечными лучами. Он припомнил все рассказы о заблудившихся в пустыне, когда наконец-то решил, что видел не мираж.  
— Уильямс, поворачивай! — язык не слушался, и пересохшая гортань исторгла сухое карканье вместо человеческой речи.  
— А?! — прокричал Дэнни. — Хочешь обратно?  
— Да остановись ты, придурок! Смотри, вон, справа позади!  
Дэнни ударил по тормозам так резко, что Стив едва не кувыркнулся вперед, крепко вцепившись в его плечи:  
— И что там?  
— Птицы. Огромная стая над скалами, и растения на них чуть зеленее, чем вокруг. И я видел двух кроликов, скачущих в ту сторону. Знаешь, что это означает? Вода! Между тех скал родник или озеро.  
Дэнни обернулся, без усилий удерживая Харлей в равновесии:  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — прокричал он Стиву в лицо так, словно ветер все еще свистел у него в ушах.  
Его лицо было покрыто таким же слоем песка и пыли, волосы из светлых стали почти серыми, но между покрасневших век с налипшими на ресницах песчинками сияли шальные голубые глаза.  
— Ходил в походы! Однажды мы с отцом три дня прожили в джунглях.  
— Значит, не так уж плох твой старик, — ухмыльнулся Дэнни. — Зуб даешь, что там вода?  
— Будто ты никогда не был скаутом! — Стив немедленно вцепился ему в бока, чтобы не грохнуться затылком назад от слишком резкого старта.  
— Не-а! Меня поперли на третий день, даже не успел выучить клятву.  
— Похоже, они решили поберечь жителей и природу Джерси. Страшно представить, что было бы, начни ты разжигать костер.  
Очевидно, Дэнни понравились его слова, потому что тот громко захохотал и дал газу, извлекая из-под колес широкий веер пыли и мелких камешков.  
Победный крик вырвался у обоих одновременно. Стив спрыгнул почти на ходу, не дав Дэнни толком затормозить. Куда только делись онемение в ногах и железный штырь, давно торчавший в позвоночнике?  
Среди стоящих кольцом невысоких скал и крупных валунов поблескивала яркая клякса воды. То ли сюда спускались потоки после дождей, то ли подземный источник нашел путь на поверхность, образовав небольшое озерцо.  
Стив добежал первым. С размаху плюхнулся в прохладную гладь, успев только разуться и снять часы. Не думал ни о глубине, ни о том, насколько грязной может быть вода. Пару раз нырнул, с удовольствием остужая горящий затылок, но так и не достал до дна — небольшая отлогая кромка берега резко обрывалась, превращаясь в воронку, уходящую глубоко вниз. Джинсы намокли и потяжелели, полы рубашки тянули вниз, и он направился обратно.

— Ты идиот или рыба?! — прокричал ему Дэнни. — Я думал, ты решил утопиться.

Приятные свежие струи катились с волос и лица, когда Стив наконец выбрался на берег:  
— Я с Гавайев, помнишь? Плавать мы учимся раньше, чем ходить. Ты не собираешься? Оу?! Ты не умеешь?  
— Все я умею, — взвился Дэнни. — Но я не такой дебил, чтобы стирать вонючую одежду прямо на себе.  
Он раздевался неспешно и аккуратно, откладывая подальше черно-белые кеды, осторожно выступая ногами из джинсов. Подобрал несколько крупных камней и привалил одежду на мелководье.  
— Стиралка класса люкс! — провозгласил он, пока Стив пытался стянуть с мокрых ног прилипшую ткань. — Меня хиппи научили.  
— Ты жил с хиппарями?  
— Всего неделю в июле, — откликнулся Дэнни. — Они не собирались сниматься с места до зимы, а я не хотел застрять во Флориде. У них классно. Немного грязно и жратва отстой, но всегда есть халявная травка, и цыпочки дают сами, не нужно даже намекать.

Мокрая футболка облепила лицо Стива, и это было даже к лучшему. Уильямс был крут, нереально крут. Такой точно бы не потащился как овца на поводке за дядей Джо в военный интернат. Сейчас Стив видел не меньше десяти удобных случаев сбежать по дороге от дома до Карлсбада, но неделю назад ему и в голову не пришел бы ни один из них.  
— Надеюсь, ты отлично провел время, — зло сказал он.  
Непонятно почему, но внутри вдруг заворочалась острая колючка, похожая на те, что мел ветер по песку. — У нас на Норд Шоре есть колония… Ну…хиппи. Они разгуливают без одежды, даже девушки, и не проходит и трех дней, чтобы туда не выезжал полицейский наряд.  
— Ага, — кивнул Дэнни, — прикольно там. И музыка зашибись.

Стиву это не казалось забавным. Во-первых, облавы в лагере хиппи неизменно приводили к тому, что отец возвращался домой злым и почти под утро, осторожно проворачивая ключ в замке, но над крыльцом немедленно зажигалась лампочка, и легкий скрежет, шаркающие шаги по кухне, хлопающая дверца холодильника и приглушенный звук ночного шоу по телевизору предупреждали Стива, что завтра их с Мэри ожидает Очень Важный Разговор. Поэтому он заранее выбрасывал в окно сумку с учебниками и ворочался всю ночь, надеясь, что невинная ложь сойдет ему с рук, а утром хватал пакет с завтраком и невнятно бормотал про необходимость что-то сделать до первого урока и старался вернуться домой как можно позже, отговариваясь дополнительными занятиями и тренировками.  
Мэри стоически выдерживала нотации без него, но если бы она попросила, то Стив придумал бы что-нибудь, чтобы родители хором не выносили ей мозг. Отец, как правило, рассказывал очередную жуткую историю о трупах с язвами вдоль вен, увечьях, нанесенных под кайфом, и всей цепочке дилеров и покупателей, уточняя сроки заключения и медицинские диагнозы. А мама только вздыхала, уверяя его, что Стив и Мэри никогда не прикоснутся к наркотикам, потому что не хотят превратить свою жизнь в полное дерьмо, как те ребята с Норд Шора, которым несомненно необходима помощь.

— Эй! — Дэнни щелкнул пальцами перед его носом, и зрение вдруг обрело резкость. — Ты на самом деле припадочный, что ли? Или тебя от перепада температуры трясет?  
— Наверное, я просто очень устал, — честно признался Стив.  
— Ну слава богу, — откликнулся Дэнни, — а то я уж было подумал, что тебя реально накрыло. Или что ты пялишься на меня. Сейчас окунусь, и поедим. Ты прав, нужно отдохнуть.  
— Я попробую развести костер. Эту воду может быть небезопасно пить, не прокипятив.  
— Настоящий скаут всегда помогает другим, не ожидая награды, не от этого ли я свалил? Зажигалка в правом кармане рюкзака.

Дэнни отвернулся, стаскивая с себя остатки одежды. Когда-то бывшие черными трусы давно выцвели и посерели, но майка по-прежнему оставалась белоснежной, не считая темных пятен под мышками и полоски в ложбинке позвоночника. Или он захватил с собой из дома неограниченный запас белых маек, или с трепетом относился именно к этому предмету гардероба, но Стиву было ясно — ее Дэнни снимал редко. На плечах и шее, покрытых россыпью веснушек так густо, что они почти сливались, образуя подобие загара, четко повторялся контур лямок и вырезов, открывший розовую кожу с едва заметными волосками, — нежную, гладкую, украшенную синяками и ссадинами, — крепкие мышцы спины и торчащие позвонки, плавно переходящие в округлость такой же светлой, с легкой россыпью веснушек, задницы. Будь он в команде по футболу Стива, не избежал бы подколок и насмешек. Такие формы больше подходили чирлидершам или туристкам, чтобы натягивать на них обрезанные до середины ягодиц шортики с бахромой. Лучшая задница, по мнению его одноклассниц, принадлежала Мэлу Гибсону, и она была крепкой, хорошо прокачанной, но не такой вызывающе упругой и плавно перекатывающейся, пока ее обладатель осторожно пробовал ногой воду.  
— Эй, ты пялишься! Я чувствую спиной! — проорал Дэнни. — Нравлюсь? Моя жопа слишком дорога мне. Предупреждаю, здесь тебе не обломится, детка. Лучше поймай койотиху.

Да, Дэнни Уильямс был той еще ехидной задницей. Весь целиком.

— Ну и самомнение у тебя, придурок! — поспешил ответить Стив, все же с опаской наблюдая, как Дэнни дошел до края отмели, легко оттолкнулся и нырнул. После его светлая взлохмаченная голова показалась над водой, и он мощными гребками направился к центру озерца.  
Стив решил не терять времени. Кинулся к небольшому рюкзаку, оставленному на берегу, но, прежде чем отыскать зажигалку, протянул руку к тому, что его больше всего интересовало.

Как завороженный, он смотрел на блики солнца на серебристом стволе, решаясь сначала тронуть пальцем, а затем накрыть ладонью и приподнять браунинг.  
Будь Уильямс рядом — точно бы взбесился, скорчил презрительную рожу и, может быть, не стал бы разговаривать со Стивом до самого расставания. Пистолет лег в ладонь легко, как влитой, но Стив недаром таскался с отцом на полицейский полигон. Приведший его в ужас при первом взгляде, большой, красивый и блестящий браунинг весил немного меньше, чем положено. Стив легко передернул затвор и убедился в собственной правоте: пистолет не был заряжен. Он нажал на курок, направив дуло, как и положено — в сторону между скал. Сухой щелчок лишь подтвердил его догадку, и в общем это была совершенно бесполезная, но невероятно красивая вещь, идеально подходящая хромированной вилке Харлея, блеску в глазах Дэнни и его ослепительно белой майке. Но не способная ни дать защиты, ни обеспечить дичь для ужина. Он быстро сунул браунинг обратно в рюкзак. При мысли о том, что можно было бы подстрелить кролика или птицу, желудок сжало очередным спазмом.

За его спиной Дэнни плескался и отфыркивался, как выдра, но, прежде чем разводить костер, следовало найти укрытие: с каждой минутой Стив все сильнее чувствовал горячие лучи на плечах и затылке, и за несколько минут трусы, которые он так и не решился снять, стали из влажных полностью сухими. Солнце, с самого восхода выжигающее метки на коже, не думало скрываться за отсутствующими облаками. В этом был только один плюс: любая ветка годилась в костер и должна была вспыхнуть от малейшей искры. Во влажных лесах Гавайских островов приходилось выискивать подходящие для растопки сухие щепки или мох.

В десяти шагах слева виднелось подходящее место: смыкающиеся скалы образовали грот, глубокий и невысокий, отлично годившийся для того, чтобы переждать самый солнцепек, а поодаль нашлось углубление для костра. Все еще влажные джинсы подсказали еще одну немаловажную задачу.  
― Какого хрена! ― закричал Дэнни, почти до пояса выпрыгивая из воды.  
― Нужно накрыть байк! ― Стив вытащил из-под камней одежду Дэнни и еще раз окунул свои джинсы и рубаху в воду. ― Пройдет несколько часов, и позже ты приплавишься задницей к седлу. Или он вообще не заведется от перегрева.  
Дэнни фыркнул и широкими гребками направился к берегу.

Когда он наконец почтил своим вниманием обустроенное место привала, там потрескивало несколько шаров перекати-поля в обложенном камнями подобии очага, а Стив почти клевал носом, устроившись у дальней стены.  
― Ну и жара, детка, ― сказал Дэнни, загребая ладонями длинные светлые пряди, его волосы слиплись, словно измазанные средством для укладки, и выцветшие трусы были там, где им положено. Возможно, чуть ниже допустимого приличиями, открывая светлую дорожку вниз от пупка, но Стив быстро отвел глаза и сам себя уверил, что не пялится на мягкий переход талии в бедра, а светлая кожа над резинкой показалась ему такой привлекательной, потому что он рассчитывал впиться в нее зубами, если сейчас же не получит еды.

Дэнни не сказал ни слова, когда увидел, что его вещи лежат в гроте. Сосредоточенно покопался в рюкзаке, выуживая сухую майку, за ней ― пакет, уже подозрительно пахнущий забродившим соусом, а после ― две фляжки. Одну ― пузатую, жестяную, обычную походную, и сунул ее в руки Стиву, глазами указывая на озерцо. В ней можно было вскипятить воду, если правильно уложить в тлеющий костер. Вторая была такой же выпендрежной, как и сам Дэнни: небольшая, плоская и чуть вогнутая, обтянутая пятнистой чешуйчатой кожей, с маленькой серебряной крышкой и узором по тускло блестящему дну. Дэнни взвесил ее в руке, вздохнул с сожалением, и бережно уложил обратно. В рюкзаке нашлась пара чайных пакетиков, они сунули их в горлышко большой фляги, и Стив, кажется, не пил в своей жизни ничего лучше, чем пахнущий железом и углями, солоноватый мутный чай. И не было в мире вкуснее блюда, чем насквозь пропитавшийся белым соусом хлеб, с подкисшими кружками помидоров, вялым побуревшим салатом и теплой котлетой между ними.

― Жуй медленнее! ― рассмеялся Дэнни. ― Ты заглатываешь куски, как тупая рыба наживку. Когда-нибудь попадешься на крючок, гарантирую. Добавки не принесут, так что постарайся обмануть свой мозг. Если он, конечно, у тебя есть.  
― В академии давали такую жрачку, что невозможно было различить, рис это или картошка. Просто плюхали две мерки чего-то перемешанного с овощами. Первые два дня тошнило всех. Вроде, там был еще желток. И компот. Клянусь, не могу представить ничего ужасней отвара из высушенных фруктов. Спасибо, Уильямс, мне нравится этот гамбургер.

Дэнни посмотрел на него с жалостью. Нет, это вовсе не то, чего Стив добивался своим откровением. Просто хотелось поделиться. Ладно, дерьмовая еда не худшее, что может случиться с человеком, а Дэнни отщипывал от своей порции небольшие куски, тщательно жевал с недовольным выражением лица, будто принимал нужное, но отвратительное на вкус лекарство, и с трудом глотал, заставляя кадык ходить под кожей.

― Моя Ма готовит классную лазанью, ― сказал он сквозь отрыжку. ― Это единственное, ради чего стоило оставаться в Джерси.  
― У моей фантастический локо-моко, ― кивнул Стив. ― Вряд ли кто-то сумеет сделать такой же.  
― Локо-на фиг-что?― выгнул уголок рта Дэнни, и Стив пустился в пространные объяснения нюансов гавайской кухни, разницы в клейкости риса, прожарки яйца и разных соусов, пока тот не заорал:  
― Заткнись, бога ради, меня сейчас стошнит! ― и не завозился внутри рюкзака выискивая что-то на самом дне.  
По правде говоря, Стив почти засыпал, разморенный двумя сутками без сна, купанием, жарой и обедом, но Дэнни извлек из недр рюкзака красно-белую пачку, и его лицо озарилось благоговейным восторгом.  
― Зацени, ― сказал он, ― две последних, и одну из них я разделю с тобой. Можешь гордиться, переживу. Ни для кого еще я не делал ничего подобного.  
Курение в общем-то входило в список того, что родители считали нежелательным поступком. К тому же оно могло плохо повлиять на дыхание при спортивных нагрузках. Но запреты запретами, а Стив сам выбрасывал в мусорный мешок полные окурков блюдца в последние несколько месяцев и отчетливо мог вспомнить едва уловимый запашок табака, исходивший от некоторых блузок и халатов мамы.  
Дэнни щелкнул зажигалкой, обмусолил губами кончик фильтра и блаженно застонал, глубоко затягиваясь. Стив осторожно поднес чуть влажную сигарету ко рту, втянул теплый дым и покатал терпкое облачко языком. Если бы не взгляд Дэнни ― выжидающий и насмешливый, он бы не сглотнул горьковатый дым. Вышло вроде бы неплохо: совсем невкусно, но Стиву удалось не закашляться, крепко сжать губы и выпустить две струйки дыма через нос, как мультяшный дракон. Ему досталось еще две затяжки, прежде чем Дэнни тихо пробурчал что-то о детях, переводящих добро, и отобрал сигарету.

― Давай, рассказывай, ― толкнул его локтем Дэнни. — Гавайи, детка. Ты хоть понимаешь, что моим предкам нужно два года экономить, чтобы там оказаться? Все равно что жить в Вегасе.  
― Ну, это острова… Красивые… Постой, ты был в Вегасе?!  
― Печальная история, ― почти мечтательно ответил тот. ― Меня не пустили ни в одно казино. Но я выиграл двести баксов у какого-то латиноса на заправке, так что совсем неудачей это не назовешь.  
― На Гавайях казино запрещены. Но у нас и без того классно. Слушай, много зелени, правда, очень много, я столько здесь не видел. Можно гулять по ночам или плавать, сколько вздумается, и даже в январе не надевать куртку. А если отправиться на Большой Остров или Кауаи, то тебя там никогда не найдут. Можно зарабатывать, продавая гирлянды леи, или наняться на маленькую нелегальную лодку и нырять за лобстерами или тралить тунца. А жить в палатке в джунглях. У нас все доброжелательны к незнакомцам, никому не будет дела до тебя, если не нарушать законы и не соваться в Гонолулу.  
― Класс! ― выдохнул Дэнни. ― Понимаю, почему ты хочешь вернуться. Поехали, а? Что для этого нужно?  
― Попасть на самолет до островов или круизный лайнер.

Реально, он всерьез обдумывал эту идею, потому что уголок его левого глаза щурился, а между сведенных бровей залегла небольшая морщинка, и кончик языка часто-часто облизывал верхнюю губу. Потом Дэнни словно бы принял какое-то решение: кивнул своим мыслям, пожал плечами в ответ им же и полез в рюкзак, бормоча под нос:  
― Какого черта ты опять пялишься? Что, на твоих Гавайях не живут нормальные люди или это какой-то ритуал ваших дикарей, прежде чем зажарить и сожрать чужака? У меня кожа дымится, когда ты так смотришь. Мамочка должна была тебя научить, что пристально разглядывать посторонних неприлично.  
Стив поспешно перевел взгляд на скалу, но, черт возьми, он совсем не пялился. А то, что Уильямс любое действие или слово воспринимал как личный вызов ― не его проблемы, ясно? Просто здесь можно было смотреть либо на него, либо себе под ноги, как провинившийся первоклассник.  
― Ладно, ― ухмыльнулся Дэнни. ― Я офигенный красавчик. Пялься, если так хочется, не развалюсь. Но не пока я сплю. Вот возьми.  
Он протянул Стиву свернутую аккуратным квадратом футболку.  
Стив пытался удержаться, чтобы не фыркнуть, но видимо выражение лица выдала его помимо воли.  
― Что, блядь?! ― взвился Дэнни. ― Думаешь, у меня проказа или моя одежда недостаточно выглажена для такого чистюли? Может, от нее воняет? Или что? В чем дело?  
― Она мне будет коротка, ― Стив уже приготовился парировать удар, но, если честно, драться не хотелось. ― И мала в плечах.  
― Как хочешь. Просто запомни, что сейчас мне лень, ― уязвленно ответил Дэнни, комком запихивая футболку обратно. ― Рассчитаюсь позже. Между прочим, парни растут до тех пор, пока в первый раз не потрахаются по-настоящему. Так что я тоже делаю выводы, верзила.

Дэнни отвернулся, ерзая по земле, нашел удобную позу и больше не произнес ни слова.

Удовольствие от купания быстро сошло на нет. Участок между скал был надежным укрытием от солнца, но ветер, ползущий в ущелье, с каждым порывом приносил пригоршни песчинок, липнущих к вспотевшей коже. Тело чесалось и, казалось, его с головы до пяток облепили мухи и сороконожки, перебирая лапками. Стив пожалел о том, что отказался от футболки. Сейчас он думал, что со стороны Дэнни это был искренний жест, и, наверное, следовало извиниться и принять любую предложенную одежду. До ног доставал жар от костра, делая горячий воздух еще невыносимее, и, как ни хотелось спать, Стив ворочался на камнях, каждый раз разлепляя тяжелые веки и с завистью поглядывая на Дэнни. Тот спал на боку, сунув под голову рюкзак и отрубившись, словно по щелчку гипнотизера. Даже слегка похрапывал, легко перебирая ногами, будто шел куда-то даже во сне. Стив окунулся еще раз, проверил почти истлевший костер и все же рискнул занять другую позу: оперся спиной о скалу и вытянул ноги, стараясь отвлечься от того, как камни впиваются под лопатки и в бедра. Он не заснул, а словно впал в какое-то забытье, с запорошенной песком и жарким маревом головой, чувствуя себя хуже, чем после самой изматывающей тренировки. И очнулся разом, моментом стряхнув наваждение, потому что затекшее тело вдруг стал пробирать холод, а ушей достигли громкие ругательства.

Дэнни не выбирал выражений, а орал так, что мог растормошить и камень.  
― Блядь! Ебаный на хуй в рот полный пиздец, ― и вдобавок пинал некстати попавшийся на пути валун. Что ж, валун был сам виноват.  
― Что? ― крикнул Стив, выбираясь из их укрытия и стремглав летя к Дэнни, пока тот не разбил ноги и ладони в кровь. Пустыню накрыли сумерки, принесшие облегчение, но не усмирившие ветра. Впопыхах Стив ухитрился угодить голой пяткой на острый камушек, и до бесящегося Дэнни пришлось хромать, наступая на пальцы левой ноги. ― Что?  
― Что?! Ты спрашиваешь меня «что»?! Придурок, вот что!

Дэнни раскинул руки, словно желая обнять всю окрашенную розоватыми лучами почти зашедшего солнца пустыню, и опять проорал в темно-синее небо:  
― Блядь, блядь, блядь!  
Других объяснений и не понадобилось: Стив сразу увидел темнеющую гору их одежды, сваленную на песке.  
― Я встал отлить. Ты храпел как бульдог, и вот...  
― Лучше было найти подходящую емкость. Моча все равно что вода, а в пустыне нужно много пить, ― растерянно сказал Стив.  
Но он оценил сложность их ситуации: быстрый, надежный, так красиво поблескивающий хромом и обтянутый кожей Харлей исчез, будто его никогда не существовало. Будто сюда, в далекий оазис, их занесло сказочным ураганом, как Дороти и Тото, и он затруднился бы сказать, кто есть кто.  
Дэнни дернулся к нему. Подошел почти вплотную, выставил средний палец сжатого кулака и больно упер ему в грудь:  
― Ты что сейчас сказал? Что сказал, а? Что я буду пить твою ссанину? Может, предложишь блинчики из собственного дерьма на ужин? Тебе солнце мозги выжгло? Надеюсь, что так, иначе я закопаю тебя прямо здесь голыми руками.  
― На самом деле, это азы выживания, ― Стив старался говорить спокойно, но Дэнни подпрыгивал, буравил пальцем его грудь, и шанс избежать очередной драки был один из тысячи. ― Ты знал бы, если бы задержался в скаутах еще на пару дней. Не бесись, ладно? Я сам вижу, насколько все хуево.  
― Нет, ну нахера я связался с тобой? Получил бы положенные две недели ареста за драку, да и все. Сейчас ждал бы ужин в окружной тюрьме. Все лучше, чем сдохнуть здесь!

― Эй! ― может, это Дэнни Уильямс на самом-то деле был психически болен, потому что он орал, ничуть не убавляя громкости, вероятно, желая докричаться до высшей справедливости, а дергался и размахивал руками так, словно стряхивал с себя невидимых ядовитых пауков. ― Эй, послушай, Дэнни, маи хо’они и ка ваи лана малие.  
― Что нафиг это значит?  
― Не тревожь спокойную воду. Иначе разбудишь шторм или привлечешь акулу. Наш байк угнали ― ну и пусть, ведь мы тоже его угнали. И это справедливо. Зато мы живы. Возможно, угонщик был несчастным, измотанным жарой и заблудившимся здесь. Все не так плохо. У нас есть вода, есть одежда. Мы отдохнули, и никто из нас не ранен. Солнце садится, становится прохладнее, мы сможем идти. К тому же у тебя осталась сигарета.  
― И я не поделюсь ею, детка, ― Дэнни будто разом потерял весь запал. ― Знаешь, как называется это место?  
Стив помотал головой.  
― Долина Смерти. И я охуенно не намерен здесь сдохнуть.  
― Тогда нам лучше поторопиться, ― заметил Стив. ― Смотри, вот здесь. Широкая полоса на грунте, здесь разворачивался Харлей. Потом она сужается, оставляя только неглубокую колею. А эта почти незаметная линия ― наши следы, дорога, по которой мы приехали. Если допустить, что угонщик знал, что делал, то след от его колес выведет нас к трассе.  
― Хорошо иметь папашу-копа,― фыркнул Дэнни, но согнулся и почти обнюхал четкие следы от колес на песке. ― Мой ― пожарный, и это почти так же хреново, за исключением того, что ты знаешь, как поступить, если уронил окурок на матрас.

Дэнни решительно кивнул, и тут положено было бы дать ему «пять», как сокоманднику после удачного паса, но Стив вдруг ощутил всю нелепость своей наготы, потянулся за лежащими в куче джинсами и с трудом натянул высохшую на палящем солнце неподатливую ткань. Ухмылка, блуждающая по лицу Дэнни, не поддавалась описанию. Она одновременно была всем: восхищением и порицанием, согласием и протестом, смирением и бунтом, неловким спасибо, когда Стив протянул его рубашку, и однозначным «да пошел ты», когда попытался одернуть завернувшийся воротник.  
Собирались они быстро и как-то до странного слаженно. Дэнни перехватил его руку, когда Стив потянулся к рюкзаку.  
― Мое! ― сказал он. ― Когда сдохну, сможешь взять себе.  
И едва не просверлил его насквозь взглядом, засовывая ствол браунинга за пояс.

Стив затоптал кострище, не обращая внимания на заведенные глаза Дэнни. Прогоревшие, едва теплые угли не смогли бы поджечь даже мох на камнях, но так положено, ясно?  
― Ясно или нет? ― вслух спросил он, но получил в ответ только предсказуемое «Скаут недоделанный!»


	3. Chapter 3

  


Дэнни отставал. На три шага Стива он делал только два, и это бесило. Команда ― это когда все плечом к плечу, а Стив не был уверен, что Дэнни не передумает, не найдет какой-то свой путь и молча, не сказав ни слова, не свернет в другую сторону, оставив его под взошедшим узким серпом Луны посреди гладких, в темноте похожих на кучи мусора в черных пакетах, холмов.  
― Что, ножка заболела? ― крикнул он, когда светлое пятно — майка и волосы Дэнни ― осталось далеко позади.  
― Дебил! ― отозвался тот.

Стиву пришлось остановиться, сосредоточиться на контурах тени, а после долго хлопать ресницами в попытках избавиться от ослепившего блика. Возможно, нашивку скаутов Уильямс и не заслужил, но похвалу непременно:  
― У тебя там фонарик, что ли?  
― Нет! Это светится нимб над моей головой, ― отозвался Дэнни. ― Тащись обратно, след сворачивает влево. Неудивительно, что ты ехал в ЭлЭй, а попал сюда.  
― Ты уверен, что в твоем рюкзаке нет телепорта или складного велосипеда?  
― Скажу, детка, когда ты на самом деле будешь в этом нуждаться.  
― Надеюсь, ты захватил с собой все тома Оксфордского словаря. На «П» ― позер. Такой чувак, который хочет казаться круче, чем есть на самом деле. П-О-З и так далее.  
― Я бы посоветовал тебе изучить другую статью. «Зануда».

Уильямс опять искал ссоры, но все, что мог ответить Стив, стало бы бесполезной тратой времени. Колея, уже почти засыпанная песком, уходила в сторону, через два десятка шагов обрываясь темным пятном, и они бросились вперед, отодвигая друг друга плечами. Когда Стив сумел поймать запястье Дэнни, то почувствовал, как безумно бьется его пульс, а мышцы пробирает дрожь.  
― Думаешь, он совсем того? ― хрипло спросил Дэнни.  
― Вряд ли просто прилег отдохнуть. Похоже на фотографии из дел отца.

Запечатленные на пленке полицейских архивов тела отличались от того, что они нашли. И фото никогда не передавало запах. Мерзкий, но навязчиво-сладковатый, как у прелых листьев, исходивший от развороченной плоти и огромного пятна, впитавшегося в песок. К нему добавлялся мощный аромат бензина: бак их Харлея был прошит навылет в трех местах, и это просто чудо, что пули разворотили металл, не воспламенив топливо.

― Хуевая смерть, ― сказал Дэнни, пиная плечо трупа. ― Я бы предпочел, чтобы меня сожрал крокодил.  
― Я никогда еще не видел... Ну, мертвых по-настоящему.  
― У тебя же мама…То есть как это?  
― Не было тела. Машина сгорела, мы хоронили пустую урну. Давай не будем об этом говорить.  
― Окей, окей, ― быстро поднял руки Дэнни.  
Луч фонарика вдруг высветил посмертный оскал белоснежных зубов, несколько глубоких ран на груди и золотистую искру цепочки на шее.  
― Х-м-м… ― сказал Дэнни. ― Посмотри на его ноги. Туфли крутые, не меньше пяти сотен. Наш угонщик мог купить себе «Ферарри».  
Стив разрывался между желанием немедленно отвернуться и любопытством, не моргая уставился на скрюченную ладонь, застывшее полусогнутое колено, подернутые мутной пленкой открытые глаза и отвисший подбородок.

― Труп надо осмотреть, ― наконец вздохнул он. ― Если сразу узнаем, кто это ― полиции проще будет расследовать.  
― Да, ты прав, полиция ― то самое место, куда я кинусь первым делом, ― кивнул Дэнни. ― Я не прикоснусь к нему.  
― Будто мне очень хочется.  
― Твой старик коп.  
― А твой пожарный, но ты не порывался разжечь костер. Давай по-честному. Подбросим четвертак, у меня орел, у тебя ― решка, что выпадет ― тот и осматривает.  
― Чего это у тебя орел?  
― О господи, да какая разница? Ну пусть орел будет твой.  
― Только бросаю я, ― быстро сказал Дэнни, протягивая руку за монеткой, выуженной Стивом из кармана.  
― Блядь, ― выдохнул он несколько секунд спустя, с прищуром осматривая монету в луче света, будто хотел найти в ней какой-то подвох: двойного орла или неправильный центр тяжести. ― Обычно мне везет в азартные игры.  
― Простая вероятность, ― пожал плечами Стив.  
― Ладно, ― Дэнни повел вокруг фонариком, отыскал тонкую кривую палку и, зажав одной рукой нос, отвел полу пиджака трупа.  
Рубашка была тонкая, серая и в тех местах, куда не попала кровь, с серебристым отливом, а подкладка пиджака оставалась ярко-алой и шелковой на вид.  
― Хорошие часы, ― Стив, признаться, едва сдерживал тошноту, но тоже подошел и носком кроссовка поддел рукав на скрюченной левой руке. — Патек Филипп, швейцарские, несколько тысяч стоят.  
― Снимай, ― одобрил Дэнни. ― А еще кольцо и цепь на шее.  
― Это мародерство.  
― Нет. Забота о фауне редкого природного заповедника. Вдруг койот или стервятник подавятся твердым предметом, обгладывая труп. Неужели тебе не жалко зверюшек?

Кожа на запястье трупа была не совсем холодной, Стив подцепил ремешок часов ногтем и быстро отдернул руку, затем поднял упавшие на песок часы и сунул их в карман.  
― Кольцо не трогаем,― решительно сказал он. ― Дай-ка сюда свет. Видишь, оно необычное, печатка с камнем и каким-то вензелем. Это особая примета, если попытаешься продать, то быстро выйдут на продавцов.  
― То есть оставляем койотам?  
― Его похоронить бы, ― вздохнул Стив.  
― Можешь начинать рыть руками песок, если такой милосердный. А я пас. Бинго!  
Возглас был победным и счастливым ― Дэнни добрался до внутреннего кармана пиджака и теперь, брезгливо прикасаясь одними кончиками пальцев, открывал испачканный кровью пухлый бумажник.  
― Ты уже оставил на нем кучу отпечатков, ― предупредил Стив, но Дэнни не слушал, крепко сжимая в руке пачку купюр.  
― Семьсот баксов, детка, вот это улов! Я пошлю цветы его семье! Здесь еще и карточки.  
― Карточки нельзя. Отследят. Если его ищут, то первым делом подадут запрос во все банки.  
― Господи, ты всегда такой скучный? Ладно, двадцать процентов твои. Это я лез руками в карман.  
― Давай сначала выберемся, а?

В обычной ситуации Стиву было бы плевать на деньги. Но сейчас половина найденной ими суммы легко обеспечила бы ему перелет до дома из ближайшего аэропорта, поэтому он не собирался сдаваться. Просто хотел отложить чрезвычайно неприятный спор до удобного случая.  
— А документов нет, — развел руками Денни. — Как хочешь, а в других карманах я смотреть не буду. Наверное, шулер, которого выперли из казино. Или сутенер, они обычно одеваются так круто. Или хрен знает кто еще, ехал себе из Вегаса и заблудился.

Дэнни подцепил палкой цепочку на шее трупа, намотал несколько оборотов и дернул, разрывая звенья мягкого металла. Из-под ворота рубашки наружу выпал огромный крест, отделанный перламутром.  
― Или член какого-нибудь наркокартеля, ― заметил Стив, но не возразил, когда цепочка перетекла в карман Дэнни, ― потому что это явно не ограбление. По правилам нужно было бы осмотреть тело на знаки, татуировки и особые приметы, но...  
― Тебя тоже выворачивает? Давай отойдем подальше. Это зрелище теперь навсегда со мной

Они сделали несколько шагов почти в полной темноте, погасив фонарь и повернувшись спиной к трупу, и только когда запах прекратил разъедать ноздри, остановились.  
― Мы так и не поняли, кто его убил, ― вздохнул Стив.  
― Да какая разница! Какие-то чужие разборки, лучше в них не вникать.  
― Но те, кто это сделал, приехали сюда и уехали, верно? Значит, если мы опять пойдем по следам, но уже от их колес, то куда-то да выйдем.  
― Или забредем обратно в пустыню и сдохнем, вгрызаясь зубами друг другу в шею. А что, кровь ведь тоже можно пить.  
Но Дэнни вскочил, вновь зажег фонарик и принялся обшаривать песок в поисках колеи. Широкие четкие отметины нашлись неподалеку — расстреливали их угонщика почти в упор.  
― Они поехали туда. В ту же сторону, куда собирался он. Значит, там трасса.  
― Откуда такая уверенность? Может, колея ведет обратно в пустыню? ― интересно, была ли хоть какая-то тема, на которую Дэнни не готов был спорить?  
― Нет! Смотри! ― Стив поднял руку, и Дэнни тоже вскинул голову, глядя в небо. ― Пока мы шли сюда, Луна все время оставалась слева и чуть впереди. А значит, Харлей ехал на юго-восток. Следы от шин машины ведут туда же. В конце концов, это не какая-нибудь Сахара и не Большой Каньон, здесь есть грунтовки и настоящие дороги, куда ни пойдем, в любом случае выйдем к ним.  
― Это говорит тот, кто вместо налево к Лос-Анджелесу свернул направо!  
― Я ехал на машине и без карты, а по солнцу ориентироваться сложнее.  
― Так какого хрена ты расселся? У меня есть семьсот баксов, железка потянет еще на триста, если удачно продать, и я намерен получить от жизни все. Вставай, пошли, пока сюда не набежала стая койотов, суперскаут! Думаешь, мне нравится прохлаждаться тут в компании чувака с вывороченными кишками? А если тебя трясет, как девчонку, увидевшую мышь, то вот…

Дэнни вытащил из рюкзака уже знакомую обтянутую кожей серебряную фляжку и сунул ее Стиву в ладонь. Из узкого горлышка потянуло резко, неприятно, а запах виски и вовсе не предвещал ничего хорошего, за последние несколько месяцев четко привязавшись к беде и безысходной потере. Мама предпочитала вино: легкое, чуть терпкое, но одновременно сладковатое, непременно за ужином, и позволяла Стиву сделать несколько глотков, чтобы запить мясо или рыбу, под возмущенные протесты Мэри, которой доставался лишь лимонад. И от светлого или розового, искрящегося в свете люстры некрепкого напитка Стиву обычно становилось тепло, а потом весело и уютно. А виски или кисловатый бурбон в тяжелых бутылках отца ― пугал и возрождал призраков.  
― Ну не хочешь ― как хочешь, ― быстро сказал Дэнни. ― Говорят, хуже нет путешествовать с детьми. Вот и мне не повезло. Отдавай, мне же больше останется.  
― Нет, ― запротестовал Стив. ― Мы в пустыне, и каждый глоток жидкости важен.

Дэнни упер руки в бедра и, не отрывая глаз, следил, как он поднес горлышко к губам, как запрокинул выше полупустую фляжку и отхлебнул. Язык обожгло горечью. Стив стиснул зубы, подавил рвотный спазм и сглотнул виски, как горсть молотого перца чили, после широко раскрыв рот, стараясь отдышаться. Жгло так, будто он подавился угольком. Пылающий комок скатился ниже, а Дэнни все смотрел ― пристально, почти не моргая, и никак нельзя было поморщиться или сплюнуть.

― Ну, хватит, ― сказал тот, разжимая его пальцы. ― Надеюсь, мне не придется тебя тащить, потому что, ей-богу, если тебя подведут колени, то я брошу твою тушу здесь на десерт падальщикам.  
Дэнни дважды приложился к фляжке и бережно убрал ее в рюкзак.  
Когда пламя в желудке утихло, голова внезапно прояснилась. Нервная дрожь унялась, уступив место решимости и жажде действовать, ветерок, заметавший нечеткий отпечаток шин, коснулся лба внезапной прохладой, небо над головой оказалось удивительным ― бархатно-черным и таким низким, что до ближайшей яркой звезды, наверное, можно дотянуться рукой, если подпрыгнуть. А Уильямс, по сути, был неплохим парнем и классно бы играл ресивером, если бы его удалось затащить куда-то, где действует больше трех человек одновременно. В последнем Стив сомневался, а одиночка себе на уме ― худшее приобретение для команды.

Он легко оттолкнулся от песка и вскочил на ноги:  
― Я в порядке, идем! Можем успеть выйти к людям, пока не поднялось солнце. Видишь, нам везет.  
― Это пока мы не встретились со львами, местными индейцами с их древними ружьями, теми уродами на джипе или какой-нибудь бездонной, но с виду незаметной ямой, ― кивнул Дэнни.

― Звездочку "Оптимист недели" ты явно не заработал.  
― Можешь засунуть ее себе в задницу, будет освещать нам путь.

Дэнни не затыкался ни на минуту, широко шагая рядом и размахивая руками так, словно отгонял целые стаи москитов. По большей части он возмущался. Ровным счетом всем: слишком въедливым песком, тишиной, дурацкими звездами в небе, лезущими под ноги сухими ветками и камушками, неудобными кедами и, напротив, очень удобными кроссовками Стива, ― и так по кругу без остановки, а потому слишком часто прикладывался к походной фляге с водой. И вдобавок задавал дурацкие вопросы, на которые Стив пытался давать короткие ответы.

― Что-то я сомневаюсь, что ты смог проехать от Джерси до Калифорнии, ― наконец сказал Стив. ― Первый же дальнобой должен был выстрелить тебе в голову и выбросить из кабины на ходу, чтобы ты оставил его уши и мозги в покое. Так что, думаю, ты соврал. Просто стащил деньги у родителей и прилетел в Лос-Анджелес первым классом.  
Дэнни захлебнулся порывом ночного ветра:  
― А я считаю, военная академия ― самое место для придурков вроде тебя. Вставать по свистку, подчиняться правилам, ходить строем, жрать всякую дрянь, а вместо кино и танцев отжиматься и бегать по плацу, обвешанным железками, как страус в упряжке. Мечта же!

Стив не ответил, только ускорил шаг, но это помогло: Дэнни обижено запыхтел, и дальнейшая часть пути прошла под его тихое бурчание, будто он разговаривал сам с собой.  
Они шли уже пятый час, и след с приметным рисунком протектора, отпечатавшийся на грунте, был едва различим в тусклом свете фонарика. Стив, привыкший к утренним пробежкам и долгим тренировкам, отмахивал расстояние широкими шагами, размеренно и правильно дыша, но у него ныло все: бедра, колени, лодыжки и ноги во влажных кроссовках.  
Он замер как вкопанный. Им следовало отдыхать. Делать нормальные перерывы каждый час, рассчитывать силы, а не лететь вперед. Конца пустыне видно не было, колея, повторяя все неровности рельефа, изредка выходила на твердый грунт и опять ныряла в пыль и песок.  
Дэнни, ростом ниже почти на голову, все это время упорно шел с ним плечом к плечу, не снижая скорости, не отставая, и трещать без умолку ему, похоже, приходилось, чтобы отвлечься и не жаловаться на боль в ногах.  
― Эй, ― сказал Стив, ― давай-ка сделаем привал. Фонарик совсем сдыхает, скоро взойдет солнце, и нужно будет искать укрытие. Все равно впереди еще долгий путь. Может, ты уснешь и хоть немного помолчишь  
― Что, сдался, деточка? ― Дэнни отозвался почти беззлобно и тут же повалился прямо на песок. ― Не я первый предложил.  
― Полчаса, потом идем дальше. Какого размера эта чертова пустыня?  
― Долина, ― поправил Дэнни. ― Хрен ее знает. Миль четыреста? У меня в кедах хлюпает. Похоже, кровь.  
― Хоть раз в жизни послушай доброго совета: не снимай обувь. Потом не наденешь, и придется идти босиком. Отдохни, разбужу тебя через полчаса.  
― Я даже нагнуться не могу,― посетовал Дэнни, сунул под голову рюкзак и, пробормотав «полчаса», замолчал так быстро, что Стив испугался, не остановилось ли у него сердце.

В его простеньких часах не было таймера, и он напрочь забыл про Патек Филипп, который вполне мог быть оснащен им или секундомером. Но облегчение ноющей боли и тишина, изредка нарушаемая сопением Дэнни, далеким воем животных и шуршанием крыльев, сыграли злую шутку ― он сам не заметил, как задремал и растянулся на земле.  
А проснулся от того, что приснилось. Дерьмо, совсем дряное дело. Будто он сидит в угнанной машине, а огонь рвется из-под руля, падает с крыши, факелами охватывает тело, и кожа горит, пузырится, сползая с плоти, а пальцы скручиваются в предсмертной судороге, как у найденного сегодня трупа. Полыхают одежда и волосы, а с лица сползают куски обугленного мяса, оставляя пустые глазницы и ровный оскал безгубого рта. То, чего он так боялся, каждую ночь лежа без сна в постели: страшно было бы увидеть, как огонь пожирает тело мамы. Почему-то был уверен, что приснится, хотя многие уверяли, что мертвые приходят к живым, только чтобы потребовать отмщения или предупредить об опасности. Но мама никогда не являлась ему в недолгих снах ― ни ангелом, ни духом, ни утешением. Ни, к счастью, кошмаром. Сейчас он не чувствовал своего тела, словно был накрепко привязан к чему-то твердому. Собрав все силы, Стив закричал и дернулся, пытаясь выбраться из пылающего костра.

― Ты чего орешь? ― послышалось над ухом ― сонное, недовольное, а следом ― порция отборных ругательств, тут же напомнившая о том, кто находится рядом с ним.

Стив хотел вскочить, но не тут-то было. Голову действительно жгло, будто ее сунули в барбекю, перед глазами заплясали яркие желто-красные пятна, тело, распластанное по твердой сухой земле, отказывалось слушаться.  
― Да отъебись ты, ― хрипло сказал он Дэнни, трясущему за плечо, но наконец проморгался, с трудом оттолкнулся ладонями, перевернулся и сел. Ломило и горело всё ― от макушки до мизинцев ног. И это была не приятная тянущая боль, которая обычно приходит после усиленных тренировок и отзывается в глубине души удовлетворением: ты вчера сделал все что мог, хорошо поработал, чтобы к нужному моменту показать лучшее, на что способен. Нет. Отвратительное, отдающееся в зубах ощущение, будто каждую кость переломали тяжелым молотком, а черепную коробку наполнили раскаленными, перекатывающимися от любого движения железными шариками.  
― Пиздец, ― сказал он, сглатывая мелкую пыль. ― Почему всякий раз, когда я засыпаю рядом с тобой, начинаются какие-то проблемы?  
― Мы же сейчас не будем упоминать, что ты вообще не собирался спать?

Дэнни выглядел не лучше. Светлые волосы стали почти каштановыми от красноватой пыли, на лице отпечаталась каждая неровность рельефа и складок рюкзака, а под незастегнутой и вновь грязной рубашкой, над кромкой горловины майки от груди до самого подбородка проступили яркие розовые пятна ― ожоги злых солнечных лучей, не пощадивших светлую кожу.

― Все хреново, ― сказал Стив, оглядевшись.

Он не знал, когда в этих широтах восходит солнце, но маленькая стрелка часов переползла за цифру десять, а значит, они проспали намного дольше, чем пару часов.  
Дэнни с отвращением хлебнул из нагретой фляги и передал ее Стиву. Воды оставалось немного ― примерно треть того, что они взяли с собой. Стив много раз слышал о том, как безжалостно солнце в океане. Жертвы кораблекрушений и глупые, заплывшие дальше, чем положено, туристы на каноэ и надувных лодках ― многие из них погибали не потому, что не умели плавать, а теряя силы от изматывающего обезвоживания и жалящих лучей, не сумев дождаться помощи.  
― Я не намерен стать еще одним трупом, ― сказал он.  
― Мне тоже не нравится перспектива. Тем более в твоей компании и с почти куском баксов в кармане, ― подхватил Дэнни и попытался подняться.  
Удалось не сразу, но он поморщился, сделав несколько шагов, и выжидательно посмотрел на Стива. Тот едва не прикусил кончик языка, стараясь не застонать, когда выпрямлялся.

― Однажды я ночевал на кукурузном поле, ― сказал Дэнни. ― Хочу заметить ― пятизвездочный отель по сравнению с этим местом. И пейзаж намного живописнее.

Стив со вздохом согласился. Они стояли в глубокой долине, словно на дне чашки с отбитым краем, а вокруг не было не то что скал, но даже камни и земля под ногами застыли твердой коркой, разрезанной трещинами на причудливые узоры. Следы протекторов исчезли, за ночь занесенные пылью.

― Не сквозь землю же они провалились вместе с машиной, ― хмыкнул Стив, ― иначе тут не проедешь, только один путь, и мы по нему пришли.

― Или ты принял за нужный след какой-нибудь туристический джип. Они покрутились здесь, сделали фотографии и вернулись обратно.  
― Я?! Постой! ― Стива слегка мутило от жары и голода, и вряд ли Дэнни чувствовал себя лучше. Но тому хватило наглости обвинить Стива в ошибке и сделать это таким уверенным тоном, будто сам был безупречен.  
― То есть ты всерьез считаешь, я виноват в том, что мы вместе ― вместе, заметь! ― пришли сюда? Никто не мешал тебе самому идти через эту долину. У тебя было все: и фонарь, и вода, и деньги тоже. Мог оставить меня у озера, там бы я прекрасно продержался.

― Не я понтовался тем, что великий гавайский рейнджер, бойскаут года Стив как-тебя-там МакНоррис, ― взорвался Дэнни. ― Если кто-то называет себя невъебенным мастером, я делю это на сто. В твоем случае даже на триста. Уверен, ты в жизни не отходил дальше, чем на десять шагов от вожатого скаутов, а в походах привязывался веревкой к папочке, чтобы не потеряться.

― Хочешь подраться прямо сейчас? Не лучшее время. Если мы хоть немного покалечим друг друга, то у нас нет шансов. Давай выберемся, и там я посмотрю, насколько крепкая у тебя челюсть. Хотя думаю, что проще взять тебя за волосы и как следует дернуть. С удовольствием послушаю, как ты завизжишь, если испортить твою прекрасную прическу.  
― Твой нос будет мне благодарен за то, что я позволю ему побыть идеально ровным еще некоторое время, ― Дэнни сплюнул на песок влагу вперемешку с пылью. Похоже, пытался угодить на кроссовок Стива, но промахнулся.  
― Ладно, ― наконец сказал он, немедленно переходя от клокочущего бешенства к неестественному спокойствию. ― Что нам еще остается? Повернем назад, через ложбину, и нахуй все, что мы прошли за ночь, вернемся обратно, а там ничего интересного нет. Значит, идем вперед. Только куда? Направо, налево, прямо?  
―Ты же у нас считаешь, что никогда не ошибаешься ― ты и решай. В любом случае нам нужно вверх.  
― Прекрасно! ― откликнулся Дэнни. ― Сейчас пороюсь в рюкзаке, я захватил из дома пару крыльев.  
― Лучше застегнись до подбородка и намотай что-то на голову и лицо, орхидея из Джерси. Обгоришь до костей раньше, чем мы доберемся хоть куда-нибудь.

Стив начал стягивать с себя рубашку, чтобы прикрыть голову, но был остановлен недовольным шипением:  
― А ты, должно быть, думаешь, что твоей семье недостаточно одной кучки пепла, если решил подставлять солнцу руки. Вот, держи.  
Дэнни кинул в него ту же футболку, от которой Стив так опрометчиво отказался раньше.  
― Спасибо, ― кивнул он, и тут же сипло рассмеялся: голову Дэнни украсило небольшое полосатое полотенце, намотанное по-женски, чалмой. ― Сколько, говоришь, у тебя сестер? Следовало бы хоть немного дольше побыть в скаутах, а не смотреть с ними канал красоты и моды. Иди сюда!

Дэнни почти не сопротивлялся, пока Стив правильно повязывал ему полотенце, плотно укрепляя один край узелками и оставляя свисающий конец, чтобы прикрыть лицо.

― Я скажу налево, и тогда ты точно скажешь, что лучше направо, поэтому идем прямо, другого варианта нет. И я по-прежнему думаю, что в военном интернате тебе самое место, ― раздалось из-под ткани. ― С чего бы тебе сбегать?

Стив повернулся спиной и сделал несколько широких шагов вперед. Мышцы слушались с трудом, но он знал ― стоит им вновь разогреться, и будет намного легче.  
― Я планировал подать документы в Аннаполис после старшей школы. Всегда хотел стать военным моряком, ― ответил он. ― Мой отец был, а дед служил на «Аризоне» и погиб во время атаки на Перл-Харбор. Может, и прадед служил, и прапрадед ― не знаю. Просто это должен быть мой выбор, понимаешь? Ничей другой. А так, силой, по приказу ― не хочу.

― Повезло же мне, ― Дэнни шипел и цыкал при каждом шаге, местность поднималась в гору полого, но неумолимо, ― никогда не желал идти по семейной дорожке. Пожарный или домохозяйка ― отличные варианты, ага. Моя старшая сестра работает в кофейне, но планирует заняться недвижимостью ― тоже не ахти.  
― А кем собираешься?  
― Миллиардером. Заведу себе порно-империю вроде Хастлера. Или казино куплю. Для начала можно драться за деньги на боях без правил, а дальше посыплются предложения.  
― Достойная карьера, ― фыркнул Стив.  
― Уж поинтересней военной. Конечно, если не любишь, когда всякие мудаки отдают тебе приказы.

Слишком быстро стало казаться, что не они взбираются на склон, а выжженная стена поднимается им навстречу, становится все круче и отвесней, притягивая солнце ниже и заставляя его лучи палить все яростнее. Под одеждой уже не осталось сухого места ― тяжелые джинсы липли к коже на бедрах, а за воротом рубахи и под резинкой трусов было так мокро, будто Стив окунулся в бочку чужого пота.  
Он раздирал в кровь ногти и подушечки пальцев, пытаясь выискать на пересохшем, сбитом в плотные глыбы подъеме трещины и выступы, чтобы уцепиться или поставить ногу. Оглядывался назад, каждый раз уверяясь, что Дэнни упорно лезет за ним, недобро щурясь в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд. Перед самой вершиной Стив хотел было протянуть руку, но живо представил, как Дэнни закатывает глаза и разражается длинной тирадой в ответ на, казалось бы, нормальное и разумное предложение помощи.  
За высокий гребень они оба переварились, с трудом дыша и истекая потом.  
― Что, не ожидал такого финта, квотребек? ― слишком громко спросил Дэнни. ― Вот сюрприз-то! Тут та же ебаная пустыня. Хочешь пить?

Стив отхлебнул из фляжки дважды. Покатал теплую, почти не утоляющую жажду воду во рту и смочил пересохшее горло. Дэнни пил жадно, мелкими глотками, как птица из поилки, закидывая голову и блаженно жмурясь каждый раз, когда сглатывал. Стив должен был отобрать у него флягу, пусть даже силой, но не посмел и лишь поднял взгляд, обводя бесконечное пространство, раскинувшееся во все стороны.  
Стрелки переползли за полдень, солнце почти сразу же прекратило играть с их дилетантской защитой, и даже через ткань жгло не меньше, чем открытую кожу. Увиденное никак не вдохновляло: одинаковые желтовато-бурые песочные холмы, легкая поземка пыли, тянущаяся между ними, ни намека на то, что могло бы сойти за укрытие или место для лагеря, но…  
Стив приложил ладонь козырьком ко лбу, пристальнее всмотрелся в расслоенную потоками горячего воздуха муть и едва не подпрыгнул, рванувшись к Дэнни. Желая кричать и тормошить его, да пусть даже врезать посильнее, только чтобы тот разделил восторг открытия: далеко впереди тонкой едва заметной линией пустынный пейзаж прорезала узкая темная полоса.

― Там шоссе, Дэнни! Вон, вон там, смотри! Да не туда, придурок! Чуть правее! Да! Видишь?  
― Хей-хо, детка, мы добрались, ― тон Дэнни вовсе не искрился всеми оттенками энтузиазма.  
Стив и сам понимал: радоваться при таких обстоятельствах глупо. Дорога минимум в трех часах ходьбы, и встретить там машину, туристический автобус или даже подводу, запряженную мулами, казалось фантастическим настолько, что реальней ожидать прилета драконов или гигантских орлов.  
― Что, решил опять поспать или все же сделаем последний рывок? ― подначил его Дэнни.  
На его кедах собрался внушительный слой пыли. Темные пятна проступали сквозь черную ткань и, должно быть, Дэнни еще прошлой ночью стер ноги в кровь. Остановиться, взять передышку сейчас, когда солнце ярким и круглым слепящим диском висело над головой, а вокруг, сколько хватало глаз, не виднелось и клочка тени, и во фляге оставалось не больше двух-трех глотков солоноватой воды― было равносильно смерти.  
Идти вперед, к смутно похожей на ленту реки, едва заметной темной полосе, из последних сил, не обращая внимания на боль, жажду, голод и засыпанные песком глаза ― хоть призрачный, но шанс.  
― Ты в порядке? ― хрипло спросил Стив.  
Он, по правде, и не ожидал другого ответа. Дэнни, содравший с лица полотенце, ощерился, показывая верхние зубы, и сказал быстро, почти четко, тяжело сглатывая:  
― А ты хочешь остаться здесь? Решил, что ближайшая куча песка подойдет для могилы?  
И сам тяжело пихнул Стива куда-то между лопаток, но точно в сторону маячившей впереди цели.

― Валяй, сделай обстановку чуть менее раздражающей, расскажи что-нибудь, ― пробубнил Дэнни чуть погодя.  
Может, это была хорошая идея. Стив про себя считал шаги и только что мысленно произнес «двести восемьдесят три», глаза жгло от пристального взгляда вперед, а узкая полоска вдали не стала ни на дюйм шире.  
― Что ты хочешь услышать?  
― Ты с Гавайев, чувак! Неужели не найдется историй? Да я могу сутками трепаться про Джерси.  
― Ну… у нас не бывает зимы, но и такого жаркого лета тоже, а дождь иногда начинается совершенно внезапно: только что было чистое небо, и вдруг — гром и тяжелые частые капли. На соседний остров можно добраться лодкой, паромом или вертолетом, почему-то туристов это удивляет больше всего. Но это все равно, что тебе доехать от Джерси до Нью-Йорка. Мой дом… Наш бывший дом.. Стоит на самом берегу океана. Однажды шторм разбил в щепки балкон второго этажа и повредил крышу, а на чердаке оказалась прорва дохлой рыбы и морских звезд.  
― Звучит не так заманчиво, как в первый раз, но я бы посмотрел.  
― В крайнем случае, попросишься в общину хиппи, тебе же не привыкать. И можно воровать ананасы с плантаций. Никто не заметит, их вообще не охраняют, ― Стив почувствовал, как, невзирая на усталость и жажду, откликнулся его желудок, издавший громкое урчание и вбросивший внутрь порцию кислоты, и жжение внутри стало куда сильнее солнечных лучей снаружи.

― Фу-у! ― протянул Дэнни. ― Ананасы. Всегда кажется, что жуешь грязную подошву, облитую бензином и сахаром. Пицца! Знаешь, такая, с хрустящей корочкой, специальным соусом, тонкими ломтиками бекона и настоящим итальянским сыром сверху. Вот за что я бы сейчас отдал все бумажки из моего кармана. Спорим, ты никогда не пробовал настоящей пиццы?  
― Пожалуйста, можем мы сейчас не говорить о еде?! ― взмолился Стив.  
― Как скажешь. Но тогда с тебя что-нибудь интересное, что-то я не вижу, чтобы дорога приближалась.  
― Что именно? Не пей больше двух глотков.  
― У меня еще виски остался. Все лучше, чем моча, как ты хотел.  
― Да не хотел я, просто... Может так случиться, ― Стив посмотрел на часы. Они шли уже больше часа, но дорога, казалось, с каждым шагом не приближалась, а отдалялась, и за это время на ней не появилось ни одного пятнышка, которое можно было принять за транспорт.

― Расскажи, как ты ухитрился заиметь такую дырку в ухе. Ты же мамин любимчик с папашей-копом. Небось, в школу ходил с маникюром и в идеально отглаженной рубашке. А по шраму кажется, что ты вогнал туда железный штырь. Или это какой-то варварский ритуал? Ну, типа, кольцо в нос, специальная штука для члена, чтобы можно было скакать голым, татуировка на яйцах.  
― Какая чушь! ― Стив даже остановился, чтобы донести до Дэнни всю степень своего возмущения. ― Среди настоящих местных, тех, кто чтит обычаи, конечно, принято раскрашивать кожу. Это, понимаешь, не то же самое, что татуировки банд или ерунда вроде сердечек и рыбок для туристов, а древние традиции. Вроде как символы рода, силы, посвящение богам или предкам. Но это ритуал, и у нас к ним относятся очень серьезно. А мое ухо ― просто глупость. Даже странно, что ты заметил. Обычно никто не обращает внимания. Объясню, если ответишь, где взял браунинг. Он крутой.  
― Никаких охуенных историй. Обычное дело. В карты выиграл у одного тупого фермера в Арканзасе. Деньги кончились у обоих, ну и…  
― А что ставил ты?  
― Разве важно? Я ведь выиграл.  
― Не скажешь ― не узнаешь про серьгу. Я действительно проколол ухо. Ну?!  
― Пообещал ему отсосать. Доволен?  
― Меня сейчас стошнит. А если бы проиграл?  
― У меня был флэш, ― пожал плечами Дэнни и резко содрал с лица полотенце, мешавшее ему дышать. ― Теперь твоя очередь.  
― Я хотел играть в группе. Не такой, как школьный оркестр, и не на гавайской укулеле, а по-настоящему. Старший брат одного моего приятеля работал в баре, они как раз искали гитариста, и я хотел попробовать. Ну я и… Чтобы соответствовать. Выбрал самую большую серьгу из тех, что смог найти. Дома был страшный скандал. Мэри как раз собиралась выкраситься в блондинку, и получилось что-то вроде компромисса: ни я, ни она. Мы с мамой решили, что лучше сосредоточиться на футболе и учебе, а папе сказали, что я влетел в ограждение на тренировке.  
― Ужасно. Когда у меня будут дети, я разрешу им делать все, что им вздумается, и ничего не стану запрещать. Но твоя жизнь такая скучная, я едва не уснул.  
― А ты хотел услышать, как меня похитила банда аборигенов, хотела принять в племя и женить на дочери вождя?  
― Это точно было бы куда интереснее.  
Полоса дороги стала шире на целую ладонь.

А может, это был только мираж, расслоенный жарой плотный тяжелый воздух, в котором как в кривом зеркале отражалось желаемое. Или шутка отказывающего разума.  
Дэнни коротко простонал, споткнувшись о почти невидимую трещину, приземлился на колени и ладони, скривившись и тяжело дыша. Рюкзак съехал по его спине и ткнулся в затылок.  
Его нос и скулы уже были угрожающе алыми ― солнечный ожог, и серьезный, бледные губы покрылись сухим налетом, будто от лихорадки, а на щеках и подбородке на зависть Стиву пробивалась жесткая щетина. Но глаза сверкнули яростно и отчаянно, когда Стив протянул руку.

― Ну же, Дэнни, мы теряем время и силы. Осталось совсем немного. Давай, я помогу тебе идти.  
― А если я не хочу? Вдруг я решил, что это ― лучшее место, чтобы сдохнуть? Какая разница ― здесь или вот там, чуть дальше. Оставь меня в покое.  
― Как пожелаешь, ― пожал плечами Стив. ― Только знаешь, я почему-то думал, что ты куда круче и так легко не сдашься. А ты что? Только разбил коленку и сразу лапки вверх? Так и знал ― ты слабак, Уильямс. Это я-то мамин птенчик? Да ты ведешь себя хуже всех младших сестер вместе взятых.  
Стив лгал. Говорил слова, в которые не верил сам, и которые Дэнни ни за что не оставил бы без ответа, но не опускал протянутой руки, буравя его пристальным взглядом:  
― Вставай. Мы дойдем, обещаю. И на Гавайи полетим. Вот сразу же, только помоемся где-нибудь, перекусим и махнем в ближайший аэропорт. А дома с нами точно больше не случится ничего отстойного. Не любишь ананасы, ну и ладно. Но ты еще не пробовал настоящих креветок, и у нас будет только океан, пляж, лучшие доски и такие красивые девушки, каких ты видел разве что в журналах. Ну?

Дэнни зло зыркнул на него, закусил и без того потрескавшуюся губу и протянул руку. И так громко охнул, вставая, что Стив на секунду испугался, не сломал ли ему запястье, сильно дернув вверх. Из маленькой ссадины на губе на майку Дэнни скатились несколько капель крови.  
― Больно? ― едва слышно спросил Стив, глядя, как тот пытается держать равновесие, стараясь наступать на внешнюю сторону стопы, а не ставить ногу на землю целиком. Его лицо, и без того расчерченное струйками пота, покрылось испариной, но Дэнни хрипло процедил сквозь зубы:  
― Норма. Идем, ― и сделал три неловких шаркающих шага. Потом еще два и обернулся к Стиву с перекошенным лицом:  
― Ну что стоишь? Решил устроить барбекю для койотов?  
«Вообще-то люди говорят спасибо, когда им кто-то помогает», ― хотел было заметить Стив, но прикусил язык. Немного обидно, что Дэнни промолчал, но уроки этикета под палящими лучами ― не лучшая идея.  
― Вот, пей,― протянул он флягу с остатками воды. ― Нужно поддерживать водный баланс. У тебя кровь, и потеешь ты сильнее, чем я.  
― Я же сказал: нормально!  
― Пей, придурок!  
― Сам придурок, ― откликнулся Дэнни чуть громче. ― Там осталось всего ничего. И ты уже выглядишь как мумия из музея в Централ-парке. Ах да, ты же там никогда не был!  
― Заткнись, бери и пей, или я вылью воду!― Стив опасно наклонил фляжку, готовый это сделать, если Дэнни немедленно не остановит его.  
― Это, по-твоему, команда?! Кретин, идиот, дикарь с тропических островов!  
― Если бы ты начал так орать еще ночью, то докричался бы отсюда до Лос-Анджелеса, и нас нашли бы. Не хочешь попробовать? ― Стив старался не улыбнуться: хитрость сработала, Дэнни ухватился за фляжку, спасая последние глотки воды, и жадно обнял горлышко губами.  
― Теперь ты, ― сказал тот, возвращая остатки.

Внутри болтались сущие капли, Стив постарался использовать не больше половины, чтобы смочить десны.  
― Когда скопытишься, я не стану закапывать твою тушу, так и знай, ― пообещал Дэнни.  
― Да я уже понял, ― кивнул Стив, и они опять пошли вперед, тяжело загребая ногами, не в силах оторвать подошвы от вязкого слоя пыли, рвано дыша и не перебрасываясь ни словом. Каждый вдох застревал в горле мучительно-горячим пыльным комком и скатывался в легкие, наполняя их не воздухом, а новой порцией огня и песка. Но черная нить превратилась в тонкую линию, затем в узкую ленту, а после в широкую серую полосу, до которой оставалось не больше ста ярдов. «Ерунда, один удачный пас и хорошая пробежка, и тачдаун у нас в кармане», ― подумал Стив, и перед глазами замаячили яркие цифры на темном табло ― школа Кукуи одерживала безоговорочную победу над соперником. Трибуны гремели криками и аплодисментами, а яркие трехцветные помпоны чирлидеров тряслись и переливались на зеленом поле с белой разметкой.  
Он попытался стащить шлем, чтобы отыскать среди зрителей маму и Мэри, а, может, и случайно забредшего на матч отца, но откуда-то сверху прямо на голову обрушилась струя горячей воды, а губы и рот обожгло, словно расплавленным свинцом. Стив закашлялся и открыл глаза.

― Ну вот, испортил все развлечение, — Дэнни выглядел очень недовольным. — Я уже всерьез рассчитывал поссать тебе на лицо, а ты лишил меня такого удовольствия.  
― Спорим, ты не сможешь выдавить и капли? ― пробормотал Стив.

Он лежал, растянувшись на песчаном пригорке, под головой ощущая твердость рюкзака, во рту оседал вкус виски, а брови, ресницы и лоб были теплыми и влажными от последнего глотка воды.  
― Спорим, что со мной лучше не спорить? ― вяло огрызнулся Дэнни, поднимаясь с колен; на песке осталась ярким красно-белым пятном смятая пустая сигаретная пачка. ― Тебе все равно нечего поставить.  
― Я потерял сознание?  
― Надеюсь, что так, а не просто решил прилечь отдохнуть в дюжине шагов от дороги.  
― Спасибо. Ты спас мне жизнь  
― Да-да, знаю, мамочка учила тебя вежливости. Мы команда и все такое. Я извел на тебя последние капли из обеих фляжек. Так что теперь, если мы чудом не перенесемся отсюда в Малибу или хотя бы ближайший супермаркет, я очень дорого за это заплачу.

Больше всего Стиву хотелось нагнуть голову, сунуть пальцы в рот и вывернуть наружу привкус алкоголя вместе с кислой пеной, прожигающей желудок, и оцепенением в мышцах, не позволяющим даже шевельнуться, а главное ― со слабовольной, мерзковато подтачивающей разум мыслишкой: их усилия напрасны. Они шли вперед несколько адских часов, и все это время дорога оставалась гладкой и равномерной, как застывшая река или зеркало, без единой лишней точки на ней.  
― Еще немного, и солнце сядет, ― сказал он, сощурившись и глядя на стрелки.― Должно стать легче.  
― Сразу видно, что ты вырос в деревне, малыш, ― вздохнул Дэнни. ― Асфальт никогда не остывает. Ты со мной или как?

Темно-серое, гладкое и блестящее шоссе слегка приподнималось над равниной, как подиум для вручения наград. Без широких обочин, утыканное по бокам редкими невысокими, почти незаметными на фоне песка столбиками.  
― Ланакила, ― прошептал Стив, закинув голову. ― Это значит «победа», Дэнни. Мы почти пришли.  
Выговорить слова было куда легче, чем заставить тело слушаться. Мозг ― знающий, до мельчайших деталей понимающий, что нужно делать, отказывался подавать сигналы конечностям. Едва Стив попытался встать ― тут же рухнул обратно, позорно шлепнувшись на задницу и растерянно перебирая ногами. Сдаваться, не дотянув до вожделенной цели совсем немного? Нет, это не то, что было достойно фамилии МакГарретт. Переворачиваться на живот, словно младенец опираясь на колени и локти, и ползти, стиснув зубы по небольшому, крутому и сыпучему склону вверх ― позорно, но эффективно. А потому он сделал это. Подтягивал тело, глубоко зарываясь локтями в мягкий песок насыпи, уговаривал себя не оглядываться. Дэнни пыхтел и возился позади, и Стив не желал ставить его в унизительное положение. Возможно, тот полз на животе, берег разбитые в кровь ноги, и так же упорно лез вверх, сверкая ярко-голубым взглядом и слизывая кровь с губ. Последний рывок выбил из легких оставшийся воздух, но пальцы, доставшие до столбика ограждения, обожгло так, будто он пытался достать монетку из чана с кипящим маслом.

Дэнни, шипя, ухватился рядом. Подтянулся, закинул колено и повалился спиной на дорогу с громким ругательством.  
Только выбравшись наверх, Стив понял, о чем тот говорил ему ― асфальт, не охлаждаемый даже невеликой ночной прохладой, был раскален сильнее, чем земля и песок внизу. Он вонял паленой резиной и прогоревшим костром, лип к коже и волосам и проваливался от малейшего давления.  
― Видишь следы колес? ― спросил Дэнни так тихо и невнятно, что Стив с трудом смог расслышать.  
Язык, распухший, сотню раз прикушенный, непослушный, с трудом повернулся, чтобы ответить очевидное:  
― Нет.  
― Это пиздец, детка, ― озвучил Дэнни то, о чем он боялся даже подумать. ― Конец. Финита. Здесь вообще никто не ездит.

Они лежали на обочине мертвой заброшенной дороги, и солнце не думало садиться, на отвратительно чистом небе над ними не было ни облачка, а вокруг ― ни травинки или камня, которые отбрасывали бы тень.  
― Знаешь, красавчик, я часто думал, как умру, ― вдруг сказал Дэнни, ― и всегда считал, что выберу сам. Хотел слететь на байке с моста или девять миллиметров прямо в сердце, чтобы не мучиться. Как тебе идея?  
― Твой браунинг не заряжен, ― прохрипел Стив, ― я понял еще у озера. Так что можешь разбить голову о придорожный столбик, если получится встать. Тоже надежно.  
― Ладно, подловил. Не все такие умники, между прочим. Знаешь, что французы называют маленькой смертью? Когда хорошо кончаешь. Так, что сердце на несколько секунд останавливается. Если бы меня ждала настоящая смерть, то я хотел бы еще раз трахнуться.  
― Я видел пробегавшую мимо лису. Закроешь глаза и сможешь представить худую рыжую девчонку. Если сумеешь поймать, конечно, я силки ставить не буду.  
― Дурак. Постой… Ты, такой здоровенный, квотербек, бойскаут, еще и отличник, я думаю… Наверное, лучшие девчонки школы оставляли трусики с записками в твоем шкафчике… И в самом деле никогда? Надеюсь, не потому, что каждое воскресенье ходил на исповедь. С такими глазами и сильными руками… Да у тебя даже прыща ни одного нет… Неужели и правда девственник? Черт, не слушай меня, мой мозг разлагается, я не знаю, что несу.  
― Я даже не целовался никогда, ― честно признался Стив. Вряд ли им удастся выбраться отсюда, так что его позор будет замурован в расплавленный асфальт, разодран койотами и дикими птицами, а удостоверение личности сгниет от остатков крови. ― Только один раз в щеку, на школьном балу два года назад. Она пришла не со мной, у нее были скобки, и вообще важность секса преувеличена.

Дэнни прихватил его за борт рубашки. Стянул в кулак ткань до самого ворота, заставляя повернуться, отлепиться от асфальта, делая расстояние между их лицами ближе. Его дыхание было горячее, чем жар дневного солнца.  
― Давай, детка, ― тихо сказал Дэнни. ― Последний подарок. Не хочу сдохнуть рядом с таким неудачником, как ты.

Губы Стива давно пересохли, но Дэнни облизал их чуть влажным, сладковатым кончиком языка, сунул его дальше, трогая зубы и десны ― без капли слюны, с мелкими песчинками, растирающими нежную кожу нёба, и, царапая, задевал подсохшие корочки, всасывая и тревожа мелкие ранки и трещины так, что из них начала сочиться кровь и влага, и, наконец, заставил Стива справиться с комом в горле, простонать и пройтись языком по своим губам.  
Из последних сил пошевелиться, погладить онемевшим языком его язык, и положить руку на пылающую щеку Дэнни, осторожно задевая мочку уха и обожженную кожу.  
Они переплетались, сталкиваясь лбами, языками, коленями в самом последнем прощальном объятии. Безнадежном, медленном и тягучем, не разгоняющем кровь, а лишь подтверждающем: всё, конец, и можно только надеяться, что жар изнутри сожжет их немного раньше, чем лучи солнца, а последним, что запомнит умирающий мозг, будут прижатые друг к другу губы и почти неслышные вдохи.  
― Остановись, ― взмолился Стив. ― Давай отползем к центру дороги. Будем лежать на обочине, и машина проедет мимо. А так хоть найдут.  
Они тянули друг друга. За одежду, за руки, царапая и оставляя синяки, скидывая намотанные для защиты тряпки, хватаясь за плечи и волосы, пока вновь не переплелись в мягком, проваливающимся под весом двух тел асфальте, сомкнувшись губами, сплетясь пальцами, ногами, бедрами, прильнув как сплавленные намертво равнодушным солнцем.

― Прощай, детка! ― шепнул ему Дэнни, прежде чем в последний раз прихватить его губы своими. ― Спасибо. Это красивая смерть.


	4. Chapter 4

Стив всегда считал, что боги, если они есть, живут не на небесах, а в океане. Справедливые и милосердные, принимают в свои объятия и баюкают в них души, как серфы на волнах во время погребальных обрядов, и сыплют сверху цветные лепестки траурных лей. Его душа качалась в каноэ, уносясь все дальше по безбрежной океанской глади, и нежные волны залива Ханаума дарили последнее благо ― свежесть, живительную влагу на губах, низкое небо, горящее тысячей звезд. Долгожданный отдых и совершенное счастье.  
Он не чувствовал тела, но ведь так и должно быть перед тем, как духи предков выйдут к нему и примут в свой круг, правда? Стив готовился увидеть их, ждал, что из дымки выплывут родные лица, когда на лоб легла прохладная рука.  
― Мама? Я болен?  
― Слава богу, мальчик очнулся! ― воскликнул незнакомый голос. Женский, но такой высокий и резкий, что Стив сразу понял: это не мама.  
Он с трудом разлепил глаза и встретился с другими― большими, взволнованными, горящими яркой чернотой в свете небольшого фонарика.  
― Ты как, как? Что болит? ― продолжала допытываться женщина, на коленях стоящая на переднем сиденье большого открытого джипа и свесившаяся к нему через спинку.  
― Всё! ― честно сказал он и тут же почти подпрыгнул: ― Дэнни?!  
― Спит твой парень, спит, ― успокоила его женщина. ― Обгорел сильнее, чем ты, я сделала ему укол обезболивающего. Значит, он Дэнни. А ты, выходит, Стив, потому что он бормотал это имя.

Машину слегка покачивало, затылок водителя темнел слева впереди, и вне пятна фонаря царила глубокая ночь, поглотившая безжалостное солнце.  
― А я Дарлина. Мой муж ― Спейси. Повезло же вам, мальчики, мы хотели еще на сутки задержаться в Карсон-сити, но нельзя же надолго бросать такое хозяйство, как у нас, и Спейси еще настаивал на Вегасе, а я совсем не люблю Вегас, и…

Она тараторила так, что в ушах Стива застучали гулкие молоточки, и он застонал, пытаясь приподняться. В лицо ему немедленно уткнулись ноги ― серые от пыли потрескавшиеся подошвы кедов в пятнах и застывших кусках асфальта, грязные истертые джинсы с полосами грязи на них. Он добрался рукой до прорехи на колене, сунул пальцы и почувствовал под ними теплую кожу. Дэнни был жив. Даже слегка похрапывал. И, видимо, выдох облегчения, вырвавшийся из груди Стива, был слишком громким, потому что Дарлина тихо рассмеялась и погладила его по волосам.  
— Мы нашли вас посреди дороги. Какое счастье, что Спейси заменил сломанную левую фару, иначе раздавили бы вас как жуков. Вы лежали точь-в-точь как те любовники в Помпеях, которые влипли в раскаленную лаву, но не отпустили друг друга. Так трогательно, да, Спейси?  
Темный затылок слегка кивнул и угукнул.  
— Спасибо вам, Дарлина!  
— Ох, малыш, — все еще не опуская фонарь, проговорила она, — вы напомнили мне нашу юность. Почти двадцать лет назад мы со Спейси так же сбежали из дома, чтобы жить или умереть вместе, а сейчас…  
— Сейчас у нас счет за электроэнергию, налог на землю, три собаки, табун лошадей, семь дюжин кур и завтрак, который ты пообещала приготовить, если доберемся домой до рассвета, — донеслось из-за руля.  
Дарлина раскатисто засмеялась и чмокнула своего мужа в макушку, нависнув сверху:  
— Он делает вид, что бука, но на самом деле его тронуло. Я ведь видела влагу в твоем правом глазу, Спейс. Юношам так тяжело любить друг друга. Даже сейчас.

Стив хотел было возразить, но посчитал ее идею гораздо лучшей легендой. Сам бы он никогда не догадался так соврать, а потому кивнул и сипло ответил:  
— Да, мэм.  
— Не бойся, мы не позвоним вашим родителям, — подмигнула ему Дарлина. — У нас вокруг ни одной живой души, кроме туристов, желающих умыться в туалете магазина. Можете отлежаться в гостевом домике. Обычно он занят, но вам повезло. И у меня есть прекрасный крем от ожогов, через три дня даже не вспомните о них. Заблудились?  
— Мэм…  
— Дарлина.  
— Возможно, моему… — Стив сглотнул, с трудом выговаривая следующее слово, ―… парню понадобится врач. Думаю, он серьезно повредил ноги.  
— Посмотрим, когда приедем.

Узкая ладонь внезапной спасительницы коснулась его руки, и голос приказал:  
— Спи! Спейси будет гнать как сумасшедший. Правда ведь, дорогой?

Ответа Стив так и не услышал. Только подумал, что лучше бы рассказать все Дэнни раньше, чем Дарлина начнет расспрашивать сама, чтобы их версии не слишком-то отличались друг от друга.  
Он не хотел закрывать глаза. Если уж когда-то дал себе обещание, то нужно держать, хоть тресни. Самому себе ведь не солжешь, так? Заснуть возле Дэнни еще раз, потеряв контроль, — и неизвестно, чем это кончится. Дарлина казалась милой и взволнованной, но Стив не хотел бы, в очередной раз проснувшись, обнаружить, что они очутились в логове маньяков или похуже: у двери полицейского участка. Если, конечно, им повезет, и несшийся на пределе скорости джип не слетит с трассы и их тела не разнесет клочками по Долине Смерти от взрыва перегретого мотора.

Тело отчаянно не желало слушать доводов разума, но Стив сумел привстать с удобного сиденья, подтянуться вверх, опираясь ладонями, и со стоном сесть, крепко вжимаясь в спинку. Он устроил ноги Дэнни на своих коленях, придерживая, чтобы не соскользнули, и всматривался в темноту за открытым бортом, в чуть заметное пятно светлых волос и яркой косынки Дарлины и отблеск света фар впереди на дороге, изредка щипая себя за шею или бедро, когда чувствовал, что веки тяжелеют и ползут вниз.  
Дарлина, сочувственно вздыхая, несколько раз протягивала ему воду. Стив пил как положено: осторожно, мелкими глотками, сначала долго смачивая десны и нёбо. А половину выливал в рот Дэнни, коснувшись рукой его шеи, чтобы быть уверенным, что тот сглотнул. И ровно один раз не удержался — провел пальцами по сжатым векам, по все еще горячей скуле, мягким волоскам, пробивающимся на щеке, и осторожно — самой подушечкой — по приоткрытым губам. Уже не таким сухим и шершавым, лишь чуть шероховатым, влажным от воды и слюны. Дэнни наверняка снилось что-то хорошее — губы дрогнули, причмокнули и растянулись в улыбке.

Ладно, это вправду был первый поцелуй в жизни Стива. Настоящий, а не что-то вроде проигрыша в споре или безумных объятий после победы в матче. Его дурацкая, совершенно тупая судьба не могла обернуться иначе, не подбросить ему худшего сюрприза, чем этот ехидный эгоист с незаряженным браунингом в рюкзаке. Заноза в заднице, готовый броситься в драку по любому поводу, но, закусив губу, перший вперед по пустыне в пропитанных кровью кедах и своей дурацкой, чудом оставшейся почти белой майке. С нежной, шершавой, уже слезающей тонкими лоскутками обожженной кожей на носу и мягкими, незаметными глазу волосками вдоль ключиц. Так некстати сомкнувший губы вокруг пальца Стива и тихо застонавший во сне.

Стив всегда гордился тем, что здоров. Невероятно, фантастически нормален, как по медицинской энциклопедии проходя все стадии развития. Ему было шестнадцать, черт возьми, и это естественно — несколько лет переживать острые приступы гормональных бурь, иметь сексуальные фантазии, изучать свое тело, доставляя удовольствие и снимая напряжение. Об этом должен знать каждый, кто не прогуливал лекции по физиологии и сексуальному воспитанию. Конечно, спасибо за них миссис Лейтон, но, может, стоило смоделировать ситуацию, когда пластиковая кукла Кена чуть не сломалась в пустыне, бредя по солнцепеку без еды и воды. Тогда бы Стив был готов. А сейчас — нет.  
В промежности запылал огонь, словно выхлоп трубы джипа пришелся прямо между ног. Яйца заныли, пошли мурашками, а член налился кровью молниеносно, будто кто-то накачивал его насосом. Стив задержал в легких прохладный вдох, досчитал до шести, а после ровно выдохнул сквозь сомкнутые зубы. Не помогло.  
Лучше было бы, конечно, сдвинуть ноги Дэнни со своих бедер, чтобы внезапный стояк прекратил тереться об его икру. Но это было не лучшей идеей. Дэнни было удобно и комфортно лежать головой на рюкзаке, свесив одну руку с сиденья и вытянув ноги.  
Стив поелозил по скользкой обивке, в конце концов пристроившись так, чтобы попасть выпуклостью на своих джинсах под колено Дэнни. Стало чуть спокойней: и руками не добраться, и легкие толчки подскакивающей задней оси добавляли трения совсем без его участия. Он, не моргая, смотрел в едва светлеющее небо, крепче придерживая ноги Дэнни, и старался дышать беззвучно, медленно и сладко втягивая носом предрассветный воздух.  
  
Дорога свернула влево, и впереди замаячил ярко-желтый огонек.  
— Держись, парень, мы уже дома, — обернулась к нему Дарлина.  
  
На ней оказались широкая цветная юбка, и плоская подошва невысокого сапога уперлась в ступеньку джипа, когда Дарлина подала руку. Было слегка унизительно сползать с сиденья под ее цепким взглядом, но Стив ухватился за борт машины и не отпустил до тех пор, пока дверца с другой стороны не распахнулась и Спейси, оказавшийся смуглым невысоким крепышом с широким носом и улыбающимся ртом, не поднял Дэнни на руки, излишне сильно прижав к груди. Допустим, это неприятно кольнуло Стива где-то очень глубоко, но Дарлина ободряюще хлопнула по плечу и пообещала:  
— Он будет в порядке. Я принесу вам мазь от ожогов, а чуть позже — завтрак. В домике есть душ, но стирать придется самим, я вам не горничная и не сиделка.  
— Если можно, мэм… Дарлина… Кофе. Очень крепкий и не сладкий. Много. Я заплачу.  
Дарлина вновь потрепала его по волосам и ушла куда-то в темноту, откуда доносился радостный лай. Стив подхватил рюкзак и отправился следом за Спейси — за Дэнни на его руках, так быстро, насколько хватило сил.  
  
Он был бы рад и худшему, но сейчас ему хотелось подпрыгнуть от радости. Деревянный гостевой домик с двумя пружинными матрасами вместо кроватей, небольшая лампа с надколотым абажуром и неплотно прикрытое перекошенное окно ― куда лучше пустыни, оазиса, тюремной камеры и академической казармы или палатки в джунглях. Должно же им было повезти, ведь так?  
  
Вряд ли Дарлину можно было назвать отменной хозяйкой — по углам и под потолком висела паутина, в пыли у порога остались четкие следы подошв, а газовая горелка на маленькой кухоньке была закопчена так, будто на ней топили акулий жир. Пустой холодильник вибрировал в такт слипшемуся желудку. Но это, по крайней мере, не напоминало притон или логово торговца людьми, и Дэнни, не открыв глаз, перевернулся на правый бок, когда Спейси уложил его на матрас. Только чуть простонал и зашарил рукой в поисках рюкзака. Стив подсунул под его ладонь лямку, да так и завис, прикидывая, разуть ли Дэнни, чтобы кеды и носки окончательно не прилипли к ранам, или тот сочтет это позором, и лучше позволить ему терпеть боль от процесса без свидетелей.  
Глаза слипались, но Стив вовремя одернул себя — в нескольких дюймах от матраса, на который чуть не рухнул рядом. Холодный душ и крепкий кофе должны были помочь. Конечно, домик Дарлины и Спейси не был отелем Хилтон. Но душевая — бетонная плита с большой дырой и покрытые едва заметной плесенью фанерные стены, расшатанные трубы, уходящие куда-то наружу, и лейка душа, похожая на старинную телефонную трубку, сначала выпустившая ржавую грязь, ― лучше, чем общие душевые в академии. Тут можно было, как дома или в школьной раздевалке, плескаться, сколько влезет, сцарапывая грязь, запекшуюся кровь, влипшие в волосы куски асфальта. А не как последнюю неделю, влетать в душевую по свистку и вылетать по нему же, оставив на теле мыльные потеки и пятна, натягивая одежду на мокрое тело. И если бы он вдруг не сообразил, что в емкости может не остаться воды для Дэнни — так бы и стоял под скупыми тепловатыми от вчерашнего солнца струйками.  
В жестяном тазу с куском мыла пришлось замочить всю одежду, а кроссовки, воняющие так, словно в них сдохло что-то большое и очень давно — выставить за порог домика.  
Сюрприз застал его, когда он размышлял: сгодится ли пыльная занавеска вместо полотенца или стоит пошарить в рюкзаке Дэнни. Там с большой вероятностью могло оказаться что-то подходящее.  
  
— Кофе, как ты просил! — громко возвестила Дарлина, бесшумно открыв дверь. Стив подпрыгнул от неожиданности и заметался по небольшой комнатушке в поисках того, чем прикрыться. Разом запылала кожа от икр до самого лба, а выбор был невелик: повернуться спиной к благодетельнице, женщине, спасшей им жизнь и давшей приют, и разговаривать не с ней, а со стеной, или предстать перед нею в не менее оскорбительном виде.  
За прошедшую неделю он дважды проходил медицинский осмотр и чувствовал себя униженным, когда несколько врачей осматривали и ощупывали его тело, будто желали выставить на рынок рабов и прикидывали стоимость. Но то было совсем иначе: деловито, противно, но быстро, к тому же в компании таких же, испытывающих неловкость ровесников.  
А легко улыбающаяся Дарлина, скользнувшая взглядом по его фигуре, словно вернула его обратно в пустыню — жгло невыносимо. И Стив позорно опустил взгляд, прикрывая пах ладонями.  
— Здесь мазь от ожогов, медицинские пакеты, антисептик, — тараторила она, разгружая поднос. — Еще болеутоляющее на всякий случай. Чашки должны быть где-то в кухне. Туалет — снаружи, влево по дорожке. Еда на двоих, вот еще пара шоколадных батончиков, не глотайте все сразу. Боже, да не стучи ты зубами. Замерз? Или считаешь, что я в жизни не видела голых людей? Поверь, мальчик, тебе нечего стесняться. Хочешь, принесу полотенце или халат?  
— Б-б-благодарю, не нужно, — сумел выдавить Стив. — Вы и так много для нас сделали, мэм.

Дарлина фыркнула и унесла с собой пустой поднос.

Когда сердце наконец-то перестало бухать в ушах, Стив отправился на поиски чашек и ― благословение божье, не иначе ― в шкафчике с покосившейся дверцей обнаружил не только посуду, но и несколько кухонных полотенец, одно из которых с трудом обернулось вокруг бедер. Должно быть, он походил на настоящего дикаря в коротком клочке ткани, сплошь покрытый царапинами, синяками и ожогами, с содранной кожей на пальцах рук и ног. Но он тщательно смазал все повреждения, придвинул к небольшому столику плетеный стул и налил из кофейника горячую жидкость. Внутри тянуло и посасывало от вида хлеба, тонких пластов бекона, сыра, индюшиной грудинки и овощей, разложенных на тарелках, но он никак не мог решить: разбудить Дэнни сейчас, чтобы вдвоем насладиться трапезой, или подождать, пока тот сам откроет глаза. Немедленно и жадно проглотить половину он считал непозволительным свинством. Ждать несколько часов, глядя на полные тарелки — было выше человеческих сил. Рот наполнился слюной, а желудок зашелся голодным урчанием.  
Стив не был уверен, сколько сумеет продержаться, отхлебывая кофе, даже спрятавшись в кухне, подальше от стола. Но выйти на улицу, прочь от запахов и вида еды, тоже не мог. Оставить Дэнни без присмотра — еще хуже, чем захлебываться желудочным соком. Зажмурившись, он отпил горький и крепкий кофе, надеясь, что его вкус усмирит поднявшуюся внутри бурю. И чуть не поперхнулся вторым глотком, услышав:  
— О, мать твою, блядь. Воняет расплавленной смолой и жареным мясом. Я все же надеялся, что ад устроен иначе.

Дэнни сидел на матрасе, тряс головой и тер глаза грязными кулаками, с таким непривычным растерянно-удивленным выражением, что Стив готов был ущипнуть его или отвесить затрещину, лишь бы в груди перестало щемить от внезапно накатившей нежности.  
— Нас нашли, спасли, мы живы, Дэнни!  
Тот в очередной раз повертел головой, осматриваясь:  
— Так, дерьмовый сарай, в кружке ― горелый асфальт, зверски хочется курить, ты голый, а я не чувствую ног и, кажется, проглотил ежа вместе с иголками. Определенно тянет на ад.

― Я тоже рад, что ты в порядке, ― пробормотал Стив, оставил чашку у него в руках и кинулся к столу, придерживая полотенце. Даже не стал садиться или искать вилку ― нагнулся и пальцами запихал в рот огромный волокнистый пласт индюшиной грудинки, давясь непрожеванными кусками и захлебываясь слюной. Отправил следом темный хлеб, помидор, салатный лист и блаженно застонал, пережевывая, чувствуя, как слабеют колени и отпускает звенящее струной напряжение, а по телу наконец-то разливаются теплые волны покоя.  
― Даже не знаю, что сказать, ― заметил Дэнни. ― С одной стороны, я рад был бы помереть раньше, потому что сейчас ты похож на безумного каннибала, и уверен, ― пробудь мы в пустыне чуть дольше, не койоты обглодали бы меня до костей, а ты. С другой, ты, видимо, совсем сумасшедший, если ждал, пока я проснусь. А если бы я валялся до следующего утра?  
Стив пытался ответить что-то вроде «думай что хочешь» или «я не обязан отчитываться», но ломтик сыра вдруг встал поперек горла, и он взмахнул руками, едва не закашлявшись, приглашая Дэнни к столу.  
Тот не медлил ни секунды. Доковылял, уложил кусок мяса на хлеб и вгрызся зубами, счастливо улыбаясь. Но тут же скривился и опустился на стул. Наверняка ему было очень больно стоять, и вторым жестом Стив указал на кучу медикаментов.  
― Моя Ма первым делом отправила бы меня мыть руки, ― улыбнулся Дэнни, слизывая соус с запястья.  
― Моя тоже, ― с набитым ртом ответил Стив.  
Еда с тарелок исчезала с невероятной скоростью, и вскоре Стив почувствовал, как челюсти онемели от постоянного жевания. В голове стоял сплошной, но приятный туман, и ноги отказались двигаться, когда он попытался отойти от стола.  
― Я спать… Не хотел, пока ты… Вдруг что… Маньяки или полиция…  
Пружины скрипнули, прогибаясь, тело наконец-то приняло горизонтальное положение, и последним, что он услышал, был легкий вздох Дэнни:  
― Прикрыть бы тебя чем-то. Или раздобыть фотик и сделать дюжины две снимков. Знаю кое-кого, кто заплатит за них бешеные бабки.


	5. Chapter 5

Наверное, все события предыдущих дней и нужны были, чтобы Стив заснул вот так: глубоко, спокойно, без кошмаров и муторного тумана под веками, тяжких размышлений перед сном или после пробуждения. И, похоже, ему следовало тренировать выдержку и мочевой пузырь: если бы не необходимость встать, Стив наслаждался бы отдыхом несколько лишних часов. Он еще вел борьбу со своим полусонным мозгом, когда тело само вскочило, отозвавшись на странный запах, как на сигнал «опасность»:  
― Пожар? Что? Где горит? Дэнни! ― прокричал Стив, путаясь в чем-то мягком и длинном.  
― Спокойно, детка, ― донесся с соседнего матраса ленивый голос. ― Хочешь сигаретку?

Дэнни уютно устроился на своем матрасе, сидя в гнезде из одеяла и поставив рядом на стул маленький шипящий, но работающий телевизор. Рядом на полу валялись жестянка с горой смердящих окурков и несколько смятых банок из-под «Будвайзера», и Дэнни совал в рот по очереди то пригоршню чипсов, то тлеющую сигарету.

― Оказывается, у наших хозяев есть придорожный магазинчик, ― сказал он, широко и счастливо улыбаясь, ― но хрен я выйду еще раз, пока не стемнеет. Солнце я точно возненавидел на всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Стив хотел было возразить, но организм оказался требовательней языка, и пришлось наскоро замотаться в невесть откуда взявшуюся простыню и вылететь наружу, пока не пришлось отливать в душ или кухонную раковину.  
Когда он с облегчением глотнул свежего воздуха, выбравшись из уличного туалета, первое, что почувствовал ― раскаленные камни дорожки под босыми ступнями. Солнце стояло высоко на безоблачном небе, большой дом маячил вдалеке, в пыльной поросли копошились куры и индюшки, слева виднелись брусья загона для скота. На протянутой вдоль дорожки веревке меж двух столбов сушилась одежда. Все, в чем он добрался сюда ― от трусов до джинсов и рубашки, а рядом тот же набор за исключением пары носков, которую Дэнни, очевидно, выбросил. Черно-белые кеды со звездами болтались, связанные шнурками.  
― Наверное, стоит оставить Дарлине какие-то деньги за приют, еду и стирку, ― сказал он, входя в домик. ― Полтиника хватит, как думаешь?  
Дэнни оторвался от экрана, вытащил из рюкзака кошелек и демонстративно помахал в воздухе двадцатидолларовой купюрой. Затем аккуратно сложил ее и сунул в боковой карман рюкзака:  
― Честно взял за работу, ― улыбнулся он. ― Щедро. Продолжай швыряться деньгами и дальше.  
― Но…  
― Ну я постирал твои трусы. А должен был ждать, пока запах гниющих в мыле шмоток дотянется до Восточного побережья? Если расскажешь кому-то, я тебя убью. Между прочим, наши хозяева считают, что мы ― влюбленная парочка. Не стал их разубеждать, отличное прикрытие.  
― Угу, ― кивнул Стив. ― Не то чтобы мне это нравилось, но лучше, чем говорить правду.  
― А когда целовались, то я не заметил, что ты был против, ― поднял бровь Дэнни.  
― Я вроде как думал, что умираю.  
― Ага. Ну да. Хорошо. Ладно. Чипсов хочешь? Сейчас должно начаться шоу рестлеров.  
Стив так и не разобрался ― озадачен он или уязвлен тем, что Дэнни так легко отмахнулся, прекратив разговор. Он отвернулся и тронул свои, уже не такие сухие, но все еще шершавые губы.  
  
Технически, конечно, это были поцелуи. Настоящие, с языком, поглаживаниями, держанием за руки, крепкими объятиями и всем прочим, но фактически Стив не мог вспомнить ничего, кроме отчаянного желания быть с кем-то рядом в последние мгновения жизни и смутной радости, что этот кто-то ― Дэнни, с ярко-голубыми глазами, растрепавшимися светлыми волосами, такой отчаянный и умелый. Потому что не мог и не желал представить на его месте любую из подружек Мэри или капитана женской команды по волейболу.  
В паху потеплело, и Стив быстро переключился мыслями на телепередачу. И вовсе ему не хотелось, чтобы случайный взгляд Дэнни уцепился за наливающийся кровью член.  
Стив крепче стянул узел на бедрах, и ткань легла крупными складками.  
― Будь лапочкой, принеси мне пива, ― скорчил Дэнни несчастную рожицу. ― Ты же знаешь, мне больно сделать лишний шаг.  
Простыня сбивалась между ног, путалась вокруг коленей, но Дэнни не опускал взгляд, следя за ним, пока Стив шлепал на кухню, а после возвращался с банкой.  
  
Жестяной язычок пшикнул, выпуская пену. Дэнни протолкнул пальцем мешающую заглушку и жадно отпил, закидывая голову так, что стала видна яркая белая полоса на шее под подбородком ― кожа, не тронутая солнечными лучами, а струйка пива потекла из уголка рта по предплечью до самого локтя.  
― Ну мне же больше останется, ― проговорил он, слизывая ее. ― Ты не куришь, не пьешь, не целуешься. Странно, что не начал молиться перед едой. Скажи еще, что хочешь переключить канал на дневное семейное шоу. Знаешь, как моя Ма их обожает? Вот здесь уже сидят!  
Дэнни дернул рукой, очевидно, пытаясь показать место где-то между горлом и желудком.  
― Давай! ― твердо сказал Стив. ― Вообще-то я пью. Но только за ужином и только хорошее вино.  
― Ага, ну да. Сразу после того, как уложишь всех Барби спать в розовый домик.  
― Ты придурок. И мои Барби ненавидят таких придурков, как ты. Думаешь, что взрослый и крутой, весь из себя с пистолетом, на байке, сигареты эти воняют, а вместо того, чтобы поговорить, сразу кидаешься в драку. Но я ведь не дурак и понимаю: ты просто боишься, Уильямс. Дрейфишь, что навсегда застрянешь в своем вонючем сером Джерси, повторишь судьбу своих родителей, будешь каждый день ходить на работу, женишься на какой-нибудь толстухе Люси и заделаешь ей пятерых детей. А все остальное ― весь мир ― пройдет мимо тебя. Почему я вижу, что ты хочешь меня ударить?  
― Непременно и немедленно. Детка, я еще никому не прощал таких слов со времен начальной школы. И, кстати, моя Ма совсем не толстуха. И детей я люблю, только не орущих сопливых младенцев. Хотя сам процесс их создания… Ну да, ты же не в курсе. Берешь пиво или нет? А то мне кажется, что ты завел этот разговор, лишь бы не пить.  
  
Дэнни смотрел с привычным вызовом, и Стив напрягся и приготовился отойти на шаг ― не был уверен, что полная банка внезапно не полетит в голову, но и добавлять ссадин Дэнни на лице не хотел. К тому же в простыне, сковывающей движения, очень неудобно драться. Между ними осталось несколько серьезных вопросов, которые следовало обсудить, и пиво точно не входило в этот список. Но требовало осмысления дурацкое, томное чувство, отозвавшееся теплом в груди, когда Дэнни сунул ему чуть смятую банку, нагретую его ладонью и Стив коснулся губами едва заметного, смазанного отпечатка ― остатков мази от ожогов, слюны и крупиц кожи с ранок на губах. А пиво оставалось всего лишь напитком в чуть смятой жестянке. Можно было сунуть язык в узкую, острую по краям дырку в банке в попытках вновь ощутить вкус Дэнни. Но горчинка и легкие пузырьки, ударившие в нос, как после большого глотка газировки, смазали все удовольствие.  
― Обычное пиво, ― пожал плечами Стив. ― Дешевка, наверное. Только язык жжет.  
― Ты просто не дорос до взрослых удовольствий. Отдай! ― Дэнни выхватил банку и приложился к краю с такой скоростью, что у Стива ослабели колени. Это был словно еще один поцелуй, переданный через серебристую тонкую жесть, и губы Дэнни смыкались на краешке, точно там же, где до этого прикасался Стив, и это было так глупо и пошло, как в романтических фильмах, которые обожали мама и Мэри.  
Дэнни смял банку в кулаке и, застонав, рухнул на свой матрас. Почему-то в этот миг Стиву показалось: боль, которую тот испытывал, была несколько преувеличенной.  
  
Реклама между пре-шоу и первым боем сменилась с инвестиционного фонда на печенье и растворимое какао. Стив плюхнулся на свое место, вытянувшись во весь рост, закинул руки за голову за неимением подушки, сощурился, глядя на небольшой экран, и пробормотал:  
― И что дальше? Детка.  
Со своей стороны Дэнни пробурчал что-то невнятное, попытался запустить смятой банкой в стол, но промазал, и жестянка плюхнулась между ножкой стола и стула.  
― Я спрашиваю: что дальше? ― повысил голос Стив. ― Ты начал тратить деньги раньше, чем мы узнали стоимость билетов до Гавайев. Если тебе все равно ― отдай мне оставшуюся половину. Это справедливо. У меня еще есть часы, у тебя ― золотой крест. Я в любом случае собираюсь вернуться домой.  
― Ох, а я ведь думал, ты хочешь поговорить о другом. Но ладно. Только бизнес, ничего личного, ― Дэнни скривился так, будто в новой сигарете ему попалась доза крысиного яда. ― Для начала, пожалуйста, ― видишь, я невероятно вежлив, как и положено ребенку из приличной семьи ― не мог бы ты прикрыться или совершить усилие, выйти, снять с веревки свое шмотье и одеться? Говорить о деньгах с абсолютно голым человеком как-то… Странно? Тупо? Если ты, конечно, не снимаешь его на ночь.  
― А Дарлина, между прочим, сказала, что мне нечего стесняться, когда увидела меня без простыни, ― ладно, пусть улыбка Стива была притворной, но это был весомый аргумент. Очевидно, только для него, потому что Дэнни согнулся в приступе смеха, ладонью стуча по продавленному краю матраса:  
― Ты серьезно, да? Она же родилась еще при Эйзенхауэре. Ей лет тридцать пять, не меньше, а то и все сорок. Что она может понимать?  
― Может, в Джерси особая школьная программа, но на Гавайях учат уважать стариков и женщин и считаться с их мнением.  
Дэнни прикурил новую Мальборо от почти погасшей.  
― Так мы о чем? ― он выпустил столбик сизого дыма вертикально вверх через сложенные трубочкой губы.  
  
Телевизор заверещал пронзительным, выедающим уши джинглом, объявляя о двухминутном выпуске новостей.  
Пока монотонный голос ведущего бубнил о дебатах в Конгрессе, налогах на фермерство и гигантской пробке на федеральной трассе, Стив решил одеться. Все же Дэнни, как ни крути, был прав: деловые разговоры следует вести в штанах. Особенно если не уверен, что вслед за спором не последует драка. И тут-то Стив не мог отвечать за свои реакции. Стоило только на секунду представить, как он поддается, делает вид, что отступает, позволяя Дэнни повалить его на пол и оседлать, а после цепко хватает за запястья, притягивая ближе, чтобы провести прием, перевернуть и крепко прижать к пыльном полу всем телом. О… Мысли явно свернули в опасную сторону, а следовало бы думать об алгебре и извлекать корни в уме или по буквам повторять слово «агломерация», чтобы отвлечься.  
С Дэнни это было весьма затруднительно. Едва Стив дошел до буквы «м», как тот заорал, слетел с матраса и затряс его за плечо, заставляя открыть глаза.  
― Детка! Ты мой четырехлистный клевер! Эй, Стивен, быстро очнись! Ручку, бумагу, блядь, хоть чем-то записать!

Во весь небольшой экран сияла фотография их трупа ― еще живого, с белоснежным оскалом верхних клыков, гладко зачесанными назад волосами и в смокинге с идеально повязанной бабочкой.  
Дэнни вытряхивал рюкзак, производя неимоверное количество шума, но бегущая строка на экране дублировала речь диктора, и Стив трижды успел прочитать: Игнасио Сент-Оноре Дельгадо, безутешная семья предлагает вознаграждение за любую информацию о пропавшем. Пятьдесят тысяч.  
― Блядь, ― отчаянно взвыл Дэнни, когда фото сменилось блондинкой, улыбающейся на фоне карты погоды. ― Должны повторить. Номер, блядь. Хоть отлить не ходи и торчи у телевизора.  
― Мог бы смотреть внимательнее. Код Нью-Мексико. Номер заканчивается на 738.  
― А остальное?!  
― Так я тебе и сказал. Детка, ― фыркнул Стив. ― Ты видел телефонную будку или аппарат в магазине?  
― Ты запомнил номер?!  
― Конечно. Его же повторили трижды. Только тупица не запомнил бы.  
Казалось, Дэнни хлебнул вместо пива крепкой горючей смеси. Он сорвался с места, бросив гору вывернутых из рюкзака вещей; Стив не сомневался, что его догадкам найдется подтверждение ― там было как минимум три белых майки. Две из них еще в магазинной упаковке. Под рукояткой браунинга синими буквами блестела целая лента презервативов, и это, признаться, было последним, что он готов был вообразить в багаже Дэнни. Пока он зависал, боясь неосторожно протянуть руку, Дэнни влетел в домик с ворохом их одежды, выудил из кучи свои джинсы и, шипя и ругаясь, натянул их, чуть подпрыгивая, чтобы застегнуть.

― Какого хуя ты сидишь, МакТормоз? Папаша не научил тебя одеваться по тревоге? Или начинай шевелиться, или я тащу тебя до Нью-Мексико голым, ― Дэнни комом совал в рюкзак вещи, повторяя:  
― Игнасио Сент-Оноре Дельгадо. Это вообще может считаться человеческим именем, а не кличкой какой-нибудь породистой собаки? Пятьдесят кусков. Пятьдесят кусков, детка! Все равно что сорвать джекпот в казино «Цезарь».  
― Вряд ли Дельгадо свалит из пустыни, ― заметил Стив, но лихорадочный азарт передался ему по воздуху, словно простуда или вирус гриппа, и внутри уже все клокотало, пело и вопило от радости. Пятьдесят тысяч, даже поделенные пополам, обеспечивали каждому из них исполнение любых желаний.  
― Документы. Первым делом новые документы, ― говорил Дэнни. ― И бутылку самого крутого вискаря. И ящик сигар, знаешь, кубинских, а не дерьмовых мексиканских.  
― Не надо было идти босиком, у тебя кровь,― как в полусне сказал Стив.  
Откровенно говоря, он и не был уверен, что все это ему не снится.

― Да плевать! ― откликнулся Дэнни. ― Шевелись! Не одни мы знаем, где окочурился этот с собачьим именем, еще есть те, кто выпустил ему пять пуль в грудь, и я хочу первым добежать до финиша.Пятьдесят кусков, пятьдесят кусков.  
Он быстро и неумело обматывал бинт вокруг ноги, засовывая под него кусочки ваты.

― Постой. Погоди. Хочешь сигарету? ― попытался остановить его Стив. ― Могу тебе прикурить. Послушай, Уильямс, это… Это же буквально торговля трупами.  
― Эй, а что это там тикает на кухне? Случайно не «Патек Филипп», который ты снял со жмурика? ― выплюнул Дэнни, но замер, сжимая в руке край бинта. ― Так что отсоси, бойскаут. С тобой или без тебя, я намерен получить эти бабки.  
― Но ты в любом случае потратишь время до следующего выпуска новостей, ведь номер ты не запомнил, так? И с тем уродством, которое ты навертел на ноги, не дойдешь даже до трассы, сотрешь до самых костей. Пятнадцать лишних минут ничего не решают, Дэнни. Позволь мне правильно наложить повязку, и тогда мы двинемся в сторону Нью-Мексико. Я ведь не против, знаешь ли. Двадцать пять кусков. Да я могу на них до самого совершеннолетия снимать виллу на Мауи. Я в деле. Но только не так.  
И быстро перехватил летящую ему в лицо красно-белую пачку и сверкающий прямоугольник зажигалки.  
― Поторопись, Стивен. И ты пообещал прикурить для меня.  
Зиппо издала низкий мелодичный щелчок, и огонек лизнул кончик сигареты, зажатой между губами Стива. Он неглубоко втянул теплый дым и тут же выпустил в потолок, а Дэнни с довольной улыбкой потянулся, перехватил его руку и, низко нагнувшись, поднес кончики его пальцев к своему лицу. Ухватил губами краешек фильтра, затянулся, словно сделал глоток из подставленных чужих ладоней, и долго не отрывался, не поднимая глаз.

― Хорошо, ― отобрав сигарету, сказал он. ― Одевайся. Я отвернусь, да?

Если бы Стиву пришлось благодарить, то он не знал бы, какими словами. Дэнни курил, уставившись в стену, опираясь на косо забинтованные пятки, и не комментировал его действия.  
Он натянул чистые сухие трусы, как серферы на побережье ― под неразмотанную простыню, стараясь не воображать, что думал или бормотал под нос Дэнни, пока тер и полоскал его белье. Футболка была еще теплой от солнца, а джинсы ― задубевшими и неподатливыми. С трудом справившись с ширинкой, Стив обулся и тронул Дэнни за плечо.  
Следовало бы сказать спасибо, но слова вдруг застряли в горле царапающим комком, Дэнни смотрел на него чуть склонив голову, пристальным ярко-голубым взглядом скользя от коленей по бедрам, по змейке брюк, выше по серой футболке до самой шеи, и наконец кивнул, будто одобряя наряд.  
― Я… Хм… ― сказал Стив. ― Давай ты сядешь выше, так будет удобнее.

Не возразив ни слова, Дэнни устроился на подставленном стуле, а Стив опустился на матрас перед ним. Осторожно обнял ладонями его щиколотку и поставил правую ногу на свое колено. Развернул небрежно накрученную повязку и принялся обрабатывать ранки и ссадины по всем правилам.

Сначала антисептиком и мазью, затем прикрыл каждую мягкой марлевой подушечкой, а после крепко, чтобы не сдвинулось ― крест-накрест фиксирующим пластырем. Осторожно прошелся краем полотенца между пальцами, — кожа там была нежной, очень светлой, чуть сморщенной от воды и мази — и аккуратно ощупал подошву и сухожилия. Наложил еще пару полосок пластыря на легкие потертости. Дэнни молчал, и это было невероятно странно. Прикурил вторую сигарету, подавив явный вздох и не отрывая глаз от склоненной головы Стива. Короткая щеточка светлых ресниц слегка подрагивала, и во внешних уголках глаз собрались две почти незаметные морщинки, когда Стив принялся бинтовать ногу поверх пластырей.  
— Тебе не должно быть больно, — заметил он. — Не такие сильные повреждения, как я предполагал. Просто глубокие царапины и потертости. Но если не закрыть их как следует, то быстро превратятся в раны, и в них может попасть грязь.  
— Что ты, детка, — процедил Денис сквозь зубы так, будто действительно испытывал неимоверную боль. — Продолжай, я потерплю.  
Стив закончил с правой ногой, широко провел ладонью от кончиков пальцев вверх до голени, уверяясь, что повязка наложена крепко, и скользнул выше под подвернутый край джинсов, к теплой, покрытой шелковистыми мягкими волосками коже.  
— Ты в своем уме? — Дэнни вынул из губ сигарету и произнес это так тихо, что вполне могло сойти за попытку вдохнуть дым хитрым колечком. — Хоть понимаешь, что я живой человек, а не какой-нибудь пластиковый манекен на курсах первой помощи?  
— Манекен не сотрет себе ноги в кровь, — быстро ответил Стив, — а потому нужно все сделать как положено.  
  
На левой ноге Дэнни зияла глубокая овальная ранка, прямо под выпирающей косточкой щиколотки. Очевидно, на это место пришелся край жесткого шва обуви, в кровь размолотивший кожу.  
Стив много раз помогал своим сокомандникам обрабатывать травмы, бинтовать запястья или колени и массажировать шею. Но никогда прикосновение к чужому телу не зажигало внутри пощипывающие огоньки, проходящие через сердце. А оттуда рассыпающиеся жгучими искрами по коже, оседающие на губах и веках, а самым горячим, мучительным и сладким разрядом отзывающиеся в паху.  
Никакой его вины. Дело было в Дэнни Уильямсе, ведь так? В том, как тот облизывал губы, собирая с них вкус никотина, как неспокойно елозил по плетеному стулу и подворачивал уже забинтованную ногу под бедро, вместо того чтобы нормально обуться. И в том, что Дэнни Уильямс очень, _очень_ отличался от всех, с кем Стив был ранее знаком.  
— Делай что-нибудь, пожалуйста, — тихо проговорил Дэнни.— Иначе я так и пойду в одном кеде.

Стив надеялся, что движение, которым он поправляет свой отвердевшей член, осталось без внимания. Иначе Дэнни точно нашел бы, что сказать. Но тот скреб его обтянутое джинсами колено пальцами левой ноги, а над безымянным притаилась неглубокая язвочка с мокнущими корочками, которую непременно нужно было подсушить и закрыть.  
Стив тронул подушечкой пальца нежную кромку ранки, и сразу же услышал ответный глубокий вдох и хриплое:  
— Где, блядь, сигареты? Я же сдохну сейчас.  
— Пива хочешь? — язык едва ворочался и, казалось, присох изнутри к нёбу, хуже, чем после суток блуждания по пустыне, и было отличной идеей хлебнуть чего-то холодного, чтобы погасить внутренний жар, который накатывал волнами, когда Дэнни сжимал пальцы или скользил впадиной подъема по его колену.  
— Принесешь? — откликнулся Дэнни. — Я не могу, ты не закончил перевязку.

Холодильник, три фута гремящего древнего железа, успел наморозить лед в камере. Стив ногтями сгребал колкую крошку, поднося тающие снежинки к губам, щекам и вискам, перекатывал холодную банку пива от подбородка к яремной вене, пока не понял, что способен разглядеть царапины на крышке кухонного стола.  
Странно, что Дэнни не торопил его, громко требуя глоток желанного напитка, и Стив медлил, опасаясь вновь почувствовать возбуждение от одного лишь взгляда на розоватый край стопы и растертый сбоку мизинец с криво обрезанным ногтем.  
Выдержка Дэнни была не столь безупречной.  
— Только дураки бросают полдела, — крикнул тот из комнаты, и Стив поспешил заменить уже нагретую руками жестянку на последнюю оставшуюся в холодильнике.  
— Господи благослови Будвайзер! — провозгласил Дэнни, прикладываясь к распечатанной банке.  
Стив вновь сел на матрас, вертя в руках бинт, а Дэнни в ту же секунду поставил левую ногу обратно — подъемом точно ему на колено, и поскреб пальцами. Стив закусил нижнюю губу и принялся заклеивать пластырем все ранки, царапины и пятнышки, которые только смог найти.  
— Ты скучнейший перфекционист, — заметил Дэнни, когда наконец смог обуться и, ослабив шнуровку, завязать новые узлы на кедах. — Но…

Стив как раз натягивал рубашку поверх футболки и потому порыв Дэнни застал его врасплох. Тот, неловко качнувшись, привстал на цыпочки, протянул руку и запустил пальцы в волосы Стива, пригибая голову, и сразу — сильно, напористо и жадно — раздвинул языком его губы. Сунулся напролом, бесцеремонно прикусывая и ощутимо царапаясь острыми краями зубов.

Второй опыт поцелуев в жизни Стива был не отчаянным и вовсе не последней предсмертной милостью или прощанием. Дэнни целовал крепко, больно, не позволяя даже шевельнуться в ответ. Он брал свое, нахально и дерзко: ритмичными касаниями языком, несдержанными движениями, саднящими в уголках рта, обещанием глубоких и ярких царапин, сосал его губы и кончик языка так долго, что Стиву показалось, будто прошла неделя с тех пор как он вернулся из кухни с холодной банкой пива в руках.

— Окей, — глухо сказал Дэнни, разорвав поцелуй. — Мне очень нужно… Пять минут.

И тут же вылетел из домика, хлопнув дверью так, что непрочные стены закачались. Стив со стоном опустил одно колено на стул и расстегнул джинсы. Наверняка можно было выбрать более удобную позу, чтобы быстро подрочить, но сиденье все еще хранило тепло и запах Дэнни, ладонь с горьковатым от пива и табака плевком скользила быстро, край белой майки торчал из неплотно прикрытого рюкзака рядом с сияющим дулом браунинга, и Стив кончил так сильно и резко, словно бил все рекорды на скорость и мощность оргазма. Он тут же стер следы краем простыни, надеясь, что Дэнни не заметит темные влажные пятна, оставшиеся на переплетении спинки. И ему повезло: тот не собирался заходить внутрь. Возник в дверном проеме, дернул подбородком, указав на свой рюкзак, и замер, чуть съехав по косяку, опираясь плечами и задницей.  
Бросать гостеприимный приют Дарлины и Спейси без благодарности казалось нечестным.  
— Я оставлю двадцатку, которая у тебя в боковом кармане, ладно?

Дэнни был слишком занят, пятерней загребая свою шевелюру назад, а раз не возразил — значит, был согласен. Стив вынул из розетки телевизор, затем холодильник, проверил вентиль газовой горелки, вытряхнул последний глоток из банки с пивом в полную пепельницу и подсуну купюру под пустой кофейник на столе.  
— Привыкаешь к шикарной жизни, детка, — сказал Дэнни, прежде чем отлипнуть от двери. — Одобряю. Я свожу тебя в одно подпольное местечко в Вегасе. Там охуенно, поверь. За двадцатку можно получить намного больше, чем продавленный матрас и фанерный клозет.  
— Ты треплешься больше, чем следует крутому чуваку, — заметил Стив. — Давай для начала доберемся до Нью-Мексико.

Сутки назад Стиву казалось, что они застряли в бесконечной злой и безжалостной пустыне, откуда до цивилизации мили и мили пешком. Но стоило выбраться на трассу, оставив позади придорожный магазинчик, где Спейси с сожалением улыбнулся, демонстрируя им мертвый немой телефонный аппарат, как шорох шин, выхлопы двигателей и музыка из проезжающих машин напомнили: ты на материке, а здесь люди не склонны взывать к духам неба и океана или кричать «Алоха» любому незнакомцу, и каждый первый водитель выставляет из приоткрытого окна средний палец в ответ на поднятый большой.

— Как ты, блядь, вообще ухитрился проехать на попутках всю страну? — Стив то ли восхитился, то ли возмутился, усаживаясь на придорожный камень. — Они же просто едут мимо.  
— Лучше договариваться на заправках или у забегаловок на трассе. Не психуй, нужно просто подождать автобус. Многие стремаются брать попутчиков с дороги.  
— Особенно если у них есть браунинг, — усмехнулся Стив.  
— Особенно когда понимают, что милая детка не готова дать кое-что в уплату, —  
Дэнни сделал бедрами и губами наипошлейшее движение, которое только видел Стив в жизни.

— И часто ты… Платил за проезд?  
Вряд ли он хотел знать честный ответ, но вопрос сорвался с языка сам собой, и произнесенного было не вернуть.  
Лицо Дэнни застыло презрительной маской, нижняя челюсть выдвинулась вперед, светлые брови сошлись на переносице, а глаза полыхнули уже знакомым ледяным огнем.  
— Что за дерьмо в твоей голове? — шипяще выдохнул он, отступая от кромки трассы на несколько шагов.  
Тишина, повисшая между ними, нарушалась клекотом далеких птиц, воем ветра в придорожных кустах и грохотом несущихся по асфальту минивэнов, грузовиков и спорткаров, пока, наконец, спустя молчаливую вечность, Дэнни не сказал спокойно и почти мирно:  
— Поднимай свою прекрасную жопу. Автобус едет.


	6. Chapter 6

Дэнни действовал как заправский штурман: молча и сосредоточенно изучил карту, отмахиваясь от попыток Cтива принять участие в составлении маршрута, начертил на ней ломаную синюю линию и не снизошел до объяснений, буркнув, что быстрее они доберутся, только если Стив призовет летучих обезьян.  
Сейчас их качало в комфортной и мягкой утробе рейсового автобуса, на креслах, идеально подходящих для ночных поездок. Стив прикидывал, когда стоит рассказать Дэнни, что тот храпит, если повернет голову влево и чуть закинет подбородок. Но Дэнни, не открывая глаз, нашарил его ладонь, переплел их пальцы, и до Нью-Мексико после четырех пересадок оставалось всего ничего: каких-то шесть часов ― размеренных, гладких, без особых происшествий.  
― Да, детка, я тоже с тобой, ― прошептал Стив, уткнувшись носом в макушку Дэнни. Тот спал, слегка посапывая, все крепче сжимая его руку, и капелька пота, сползшая с его виска, была пряной на вкус, как терпкая и острая приправа.

― Бога ради, давай пожрем! ― воскликнул Дэнни, когда они спрыгнули с автобуса в первом же крупном городе штата. Гэллап на взгляд Стива мало чем отличался от безымянного ранчо Дарлины или окрестностей полицейского участка, где они встретились с Дэнни. Ну, может, воздух был суше, и чудак, попавшийся им на глаза, был одет ярче, с дурацкой связкой перьев и разноцветных ленточек, свисавшей с пояса изодранных джинсов. И Стив никогда еще не платил за проезд больше пятнадцати долларов.  
― Возможно, ты ангел и обычно питаешься нектаром, ― продолжал Дэнни, быстро шагая к заправке, ― но у ангелов не бывает такого стояка, какой я видел у тебя, и они не глотают индейку непрожеванными кусками. Боже, я никогда этого не забуду!  
Стив хотел уточнить, что именно из перечисленного навсегда останется в памяти Дэнни, но возникший на пути обшарпанный, с треснувшим стеклом, торговый автомат занял все его мысли.  
Банка колы за полдоллара могла быть и попрохладней. Но он с наслаждением сделал большой глоток, жмурясь от того, как пузырьки пощипывают язык и нос. Дэнни сражался с соседним, еще более потертым железным ящиком в попытках выудить из него пачку сигарет, пока не сдался и не сунул купюру в щель. Красно-белая пачка перекочевала в его карман, но платить за колу он очевидно не желал ― требовательно протянул руку и сделал из банки Стива несколько больших глотков.  
  
― Так, ― сказал Дэнни чуть погодя, ― план прост: сначала еда, там же в кафе должен быть телефон. Но лучше звонить из автомата, он наверняка есть где-то рядом. Когда узнаем, куда нам нужно, тогда и решим, как добраться. Жмурик выглядел настоящим богачом, вряд ли он жил в индейской резервации. Скорее, в большом городе.  
Это было логично, и перспектива немедленно вонзить зубы в кусок хорошо прожаренного стейка показалась Стиву более реальной, чем пятьдесят тысяч, смутно маячивших на другом конце телефонной линии.  
― Хочу целую гору жареной картошки, ― сказал он. ― Вряд ли тут готовят локо-моко.  
― Кому вообще может нравиться еда с таким названием? ― они уже летели к низкому длинному зданию, в больших окнах которого виднелись столики и высокие спинки диванов, а у двери покачивался кривой облезлый кактус, выряженный в сомбреро.  
― Когда доберемся до дома, я угощу тебя лучшим локо-моко. У мамы в специальной тетради был рецепт, только придется тайком пробраться в дом отца.  
― Забиваюсь на две сотни, ты никогда не пробовал нормальную пиццу. Говорят, сейчас можно заказать доставку самолетом прямо с Восточного побережья. Не станешь так меня бесить, и, может, я дам тебе попробовать один слайс. Потому что в мире есть вещи круче жареного яйца с рисом.  
Кофе, налитый подошедшей официанткой — «Долорес» значилось на бейдже, раскачивающемся на груди такого размера, что могла соперничать с горой Мауна Кеа — был слегка коричневатым, безвкусным, и Стиву пришлось вывернуть полсахарницы в чашку, чтобы суметь его проглотить.  
  
— Ладно, ты всерьез думаешь, что сможешь достать нам новые документы? — спросил он, глядя, как Дэнни отщипывает кусочки бесплатной хлебной соломки и, слегка скривившись, отправляет их в рот.  
— С деньгами и обаянием можно добиться чего угодно. Если бы ты шире улыбался, то и картошку получил бы бесплатно. Что, разве не ты призывал не транжирить деньги? Эта тетка явно на тебя запала.  
— Да какого черта ты так думаешь?! — Стив был возмущен, но больше — растерян и удивлен.  
— В твоей чашке кофе на треть больше, чем в моей, и мне не досталось шоколадного печенья с карамелью, зато тебе — целых четыре штуки. Если бы ты ей подмигнул — мы нашли бы, где ночевать в ближайшие три дня.  
— Но нам нужно ехать дальше, не так ли?  
— Как жаль, — вдруг сказал над ухом мягкий голос, между Стивом и Дэнни выросла тарелка с горкой картошки и банка кетчупа, а… как ее там… Долорес случайно прижалась горячим бедром к боку Стива.  
— Простите, мэм, — пробормотал он.  
— На самом деле его не интересуют женщины, — рассмеялся Дэнни, быстро выуживая из тарелки самую поджаренную хрустящую картофелину. — Знаете, он любит грудь поменьше, волосы посветлее, и чтобы…  
Дэнни сделал неприличный жест, согнув руку в локте и сжав кулак.  
— Ничего страшного, — улыбнулась Долорес. — Просто ему еще не давали настоящие женщины. Приятного аппетита, мальчики.  
И отошла, быстро погладив Стива по плечу.  
— Ты мозги в пустыне оставил, что ли? — разозлился Стив. — Может, она мне понравилась.  
— Когда у тебя будет двадцать пять кусков, сможешь сам решать, кого хочешь трахнуть, — невозмутимо ответил Дэнни, вгрызаясь в кусок мяса, уложенного на ломоть хлеба. — А пока я плачу за проезд и обед, так что придется меня слушаться как более опытного.  
— Это только потому, что мы сразу не поделили деньги.  
— Ну так в следующий раз не станешь щелкать клювом. Шучу. Я не какой-нибудь урод. Честно поделим пополам: тебе двадцать пять и мне двадцать пять. И эту мелочь, которая останется — тоже. Давай, жуй скорее, нам нужно найти телефонную будку.

۞۞۞

Альбукерке. Это был Альбукерке, и третий встреченный на трассе водитель притормозил, увидев, как Дэнни размахивает двадцаткой. У кованых ажурных ворот их ждали как Санта-Клауса, любимую бабулю и президента вместе взятых.  
Вдова, еще не знавшая, что вдова, чуть не подпрыгивала от нетерпения, стоя на крыльце, пока трое мужчин с широкими приклеенными улыбками на недобрых лицах вели их к дому.  
— Боже, как ей сказать? — шепнул Стив. — Она выглядит такой счастливой.  
— Думай о пятидесяти кусках. Цыпочка класса люкс. Будут бабки, и у нас каждый вечер будет такая же. Смотри, как чешет, аж половинки попки стучат друг о друга.  
— Она же на голову выше меня и лет на десять старше, — Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть.  
— А ляжет — будет без разницы, — оскалился Дэнни.

Особняк был здоровенным. Наверное, только такие и бывают у людей с именем Сент-Оноре Дельгадо. Стив думал, что их оставят в холле, размером чуть меньше футбольного поля, но женщина, ослепительно улыбнувшись, поцокала каблучками вверх по лестнице, один из троих сопровождающих занял место рядом с ней, легко придерживая под локоть, а у Стива вдруг дернулось и заныло где-то под ложечкой от нехорошего предчувствия. Он ухватил Дэнни за руку, заставляя притормозить, и сказал тихо-тихо, четко выговаривая слова:  
— У него пушка. В кобуре под пиджаком. Придерживай язык и будь осторожен. Сначала берем деньги — только потом говорим.  
Сзади в него чуть не врезался другой охранник и больно ткнул в спину, заставляя быстрее взбежать по лестнице.

Комната на втором этаже, куда их привели, была чем-то средним между гостиной и большим кабинетом. На письменном столе с успехом могла переночевать команда по поло вместе с лошадьми. Тот, кто сопровождал хозяйку дома, — смуглый, плохо выбритый, но в шикарном костюме, — внимательно оглядел их одежду, скривился и указал на светлый кожаный диван, приглашая сесть.  
— Спасибо, Хорхе, — сказала женщина.  
Ее лицо было пропорциональным и красивым, с пухлыми, чуть подрагивающими губами, покрытыми розовой помадой, а глаза смотрели серьезно и встревоженно, что никак не вязалось с низким вырезом зеленой блузки, так плотно облегающей грудь, что сквозь ткань проступали соски.  
— Хорхе, распорядись принести нашим гостям что-нибудь выпить.  
— Колу, мэм, — первым спохватился Стив.  
Потому что Дэнни, очевидно, пытался вообразить, как будет выглядеть вдова Дельгадо, если снять с нее одежду, и крутил в руках полупустую пачку сигарет.

— Можете курить, молодой человек, если хотите, — кивнула она, и один из мужчин тут же поставил перед ними глубокую каменную пепельницу.  
Дэнни с третьего раза сумел извлечь из зажигалки огонек и глубоко затянулся.  
— Итак, господа, меня зовут Эстрелла Сент-Оноре Дельгадо, а вы утверждаете, что у вас есть информация о моем пропавшем муже. Я верю вам. Знаете, почему? Мы приняли около сотни звонков, но никто из желающих получить награду не смог сказать, во что был одет Игнасио в день пропажи, и описать его особых примет.  
Стиву все это чертовски не нравилось.  
Эстрелла, которой полагалось бы быть безутешной, смотрела на них цепким изучающим взглядом из-под густо накрашенных ресниц. Их завели в слишком далекую комнату на высоком этаже, что было не так-то просто для побега. Двое похожих друг на друга мужчин в костюмах, и Стив не сомневался — тоже вооруженных, стояли у двери, в которую Хорхе внес поднос со стаканами, полными льда, и парой стеклянных бутылочек колы. Крышки были сняты, и, на всякий случай, Стив решил не пить.

— Да, Эстрелла, — растягивая слова, начал Дэнни. — Как мы и говорили, мы видели вашего мужа, знаем, где он, и у нас есть доказательства, что мы с ним встречались. Покажите деньги.  
В другой момент Стив непременно пошутил бы, что кое-кому стоит смотреть меньше дешевых гангстерских фильмов. Но Эстрелла растянула губы в идеальной улыбке модели с обложки журнала, выдвинула ящик стола и начала выкладывать перед собой пачки купюр, стянутые цветной бумажной лентой.  
Наверняка кадык Стива дернулся так же, как и у Дэнни.  
― Ваше, мальчики. Если информация действительно стоит того.  
― Сожалею, мэм, ― первым сказал Стив. ― Ваш муж мертв.

На лице Эстреллы не дрогнула ни одна жилка. Только уголок левого глаза дернулся, и крупная капля из него поползла по щеке, оставляя тонкую черную полоску:  
― И вы можете рассказать, как и где он погиб? Вы видели это, дети? Молю, расскажите, что произошло!  
Его одноклассницы в школьной пьесе времен пятого класса и то выглядели убедительней.

Стив покосился на Дэнни ― тот сосредоточенно вкручивал окурок в пепельницу, нарочито небрежно оставляя на дне черные разводы, и кривился так, будто жевал кусок лайма. Он тоже не верит Эстрелле ни на цент — Стив это понял моментально.

― Мэм, деньги вперед, ― Дэнни показал в оскале весь верхний ряд зубов. ― Поступим так: мы представим вам доказательства того, что на самом деле встречались с вашим мужем, забираем бабки и после, за воротами, расскажем, где и когда.  
― Спокойно, Хорхе, — подняла руку Эстрелла.― Мальчики сомневаются и опасаются, это вполне естественно. Я все еще пытаюсь осознать, что Игнасио больше нет с нами. Они заслужили награду, не так ли?  
Ногти на ее руке были длинными и темно-алыми, вряд ли с такими ей было удобно резать салат или надевать костюм для дайвинга. Дэнни приоткрыл змейку рюкзака, и Стив по движению руки догадался ― тот уложил сверху рукоятку браунинга. Не то чтобы это спасло в перестрелке, но незаряженный пистолет был хорошим дополнением ко всей фальшивости и театральности происходящего. А Дэнни медленно и картинно выуживал по дюймам длинную золотую цепочку, пока наконец из рюкзака не показался большой, отделанный перламутром крест.  
Эстрелла охнула и прижала ладони к губам.  
― Это не все, мэм, ― сказал Стив, нашаривая в кармане часы.  
Жаль было расставаться с красивой и полезной вещью, но следовало все делить пополам, как договорились.  
Они поднялись и подошли к столу, синхронно, словно отрабатывали комбинацию годами тренировок, в четыре руки утрамбовали в рюкзак пять пачек стодолларовых купюр, пока Эстрелла, сдерживая вздохи, рассматривала часы и крест. Но едва Дэнни застегнул змейку, она вскочила, почти срываясь на крик:  
― Где, где тело моего мужа, дети?! Если вы попытаетесь заставить меня заплатить еще, то Хорхе больше не будет с вами столь любезен. По нашим обычаям тело следует хоронить не позже, чем на третий день после смерти, а семья Дельгадо невероятно чтит традиции.

Дэнни крепко накинул вторую лямку рюкзака на плечо, схватил ладонь Стива, и они понеслись прочь из дома так, будто скорбящая вдова и ее охрана жаждали отгрызть им пятки. Едва протиснувшись в резную ажурную калитку, Стив прокричал:  
― Долина смерти, Калифорния, примерно в самом центре, держите курс на Мозаичный каньон. У него пять пуль в груди, но мы оставили документы. Мы в расчете, мэм. Всего хорошего!

По асфальтированной улице они неслись во весь дух ― Стив был уверен, что станут стрелять вслед. Им удалось свернуть в переулок между двумя высокими заборами, за ними ― в другой, в третий и наконец вылететь в плотные заросли высоких зеленых кустов  
― Руку-то отпусти, ― простонал Дэнни. ― Сломал, наверное.

Когда они повалились под толстое дерево с широкими листьями, названия которого Стив не знал, то вновь были мокрыми как мыши, и Дэнни кривился и хмурился, стараясь удобней устроить ноги.  
― Больно?  
― Терпимо.  
― Первым делом нужно купить тебе нормальные кроссовки, ― заметил Стив.  
― Для начала нужно проверить, не такие же ли фальшивые ее деньги, как силиконовые сиськи.  
― Тебе тоже показалось подозрительным?  
― Детка, это опыт. Настоящих таких не бывает.  
― Я о другом, ― отмахнулся Стив, разрывая обертку первой пачки. ― Вроде бы нормальные. А все, что происходило там, в доме… Она выглядела как актриса из дешевого ситкома. Пока мы ехали, они могли бы подготовиться и получше. И не было ни копов, ни адвокатов, чтобы зафиксировать передачу денег наличными.  
― Еще скажи, что собираешься платить с них налоги! Это же Нью-Мексико, болван. Копы тут не лучше, чем самые конченые отморозки. И Дельгадо точно не заработал гору баксов уборщиком на ткацкой фабрике. Я думал, он игрок, но, может, наркотой барыжит или возит нелегалов через границу. А его фифа только и рада, что муженька пришили. Получит наследство и будет всласть трахаться со всеми тремя своими бульдогами. Пятьдесят штук, Стивен, да ну ее на хуй эту телку, подумай о том, чем займемся дальше.  
— Раздобудем новые документы, потом доберемся до ближайшего аэропорта и купим билеты до Гонолулу, — пожал плечами Стив. — Разве не таков был план?  
— Ты совсем не умеешь развлекаться, — рассмеялся Дэнни. — А как же Вегас?

Стив и не думал немедленно потребовать две с половиной пачки франклинов. В его кармане едва помещались права и смятая обертка от шоколадного батончика.  
— Знаешь, о чем я жалею, — со вздохом признался он. — О том, что мы не прихватили у Паттерсона наручники, когда бежали из камеры. Теперь придется все время держать тебя за руку.

Шипение Дэнни было оскорбленным и возмущенным. Он молчал, внимательно разглядывая свои ладони, а после потер ими лицо, будто отмывался от грязи.  
— Блядь, ты думаешь, я на самом деле такой мудак и съебусь при первой же возможности, кинув тебя на двадцать пять штук?! Я держу слово! И после всего, что мы пережили… Будь на моем месте цыпочка — ты был бы обязан сделать ей предложение как честный человек, и…  
— Давай выбираться отсюда, — прервал его Стив. — Мне охрененно не нравится Нью-Мексико. Вегас так Вегас.  
Дэнни проверил застежки, накинул лямки рюкзака и решительно встал, лишь чуть поморщившись.  
— Лос-Анджелес, — твердо сказал он. — Я говорил, у меня есть кореш, который поможет с документами. Он живет там.  
— Хреново. Меня там должны искать в первую очередь.  
Дэнни протянул Стиву открытую ладонь, нетерпеливо покашливая в ожидании ответного жеста. Они переплели пальцы и, подстраиваясь друг под друга, сделали несколько шагов.  
— Лимузин, — сказал Стив. — Всегда хотел прокатиться на огромном лимузине. И, может, удастся повидать Мэри.  
— Кстати, детка, у меня на родине любой детсадовец умеет открывать наручники проволокой, скрепкой или бабушкиной булавкой. «Трюк Джерси», слыхал?  
— Покажешь при случае, — кивнул Стив, и они пошли сквозь заросли травы и корявых низкорослых деревьев.

На дорогу, точь-в-точь похожую на ту, что привела их сюда через Неваду и Аризону, выбрались быстро, но Стив уже готов был вставить Дэнни кляп — фантазии о том, куда тот потратит свою часть денег, были безграничны.  
— Еще немного, и ты дойдешь до личного гарема и полета на экскурсию в космос.  
— Ну а ты, очевидно, предлагаешь обзавестись тележкой с хот-догами и продавать их туристам, — обиженно насупился Дэнни.  
— Для этого нужна лицензия. И, знаешь, можно просто снять домик. Даже не домик, большой дом, виллу с бассейном. Не на Оаху, меня там каждый патрульный знает, а где-нибудь на Мауи или на Кауаи. Отдохнем, отоспимся, купим байк, хорошие доски для серфинга, оборудование для дайвинга. Потом решим, что будем делать дальше. Прямо сейчас я не уверен, что хочу через два года оказаться в Аннаполисе.  
— Автобус, — мрачно сказал Дэнни. — Никаких лимузинов на трассе номер сорок. Едем? Я хочу огромную пиццу. Размером не меньше колеса. И целый ящик пива. И сигарет, потому что у меня опять остались последние две.  
— Если будешь столько курить, то к тридцати заработаешь рак легких.  
— Шансов окочуриться раньше у меня намного больше. Рядом с тобой я загнусь от скуки через неделю. Ты охуенно правильный, Стив МакАнгел. Спина не чешется? Где-то в районе лопаток? Там уже должны прорезаться крылья.  
— То-то я смотрю, ты неловко наступаешь на ноги. Удачно маскируешь копыта? И вечно проверяешь, прикрыты ли рога волосами. Тогда почеши еще и жопу, там точно должен расти хвост.  
Оба прыснули, обдавая друг друга капельками слюны, притормозивший автобус сдвинул в сторону дверцу, и Дэнни как специально преувеличенно медленно взбирался по ступенькам впереди Стива, вертя задницей, обтянутой джинсами. Хвоста не было, но Стив вполне мог его вообразить. И ноги Дэнни — нежные и теплые на ощупь, с розоватой кожей и потертостями на аккуратных круглых пятках — вовсе не походили на копыта. Стиву пришлось прикусить губу и в уме произнести по буквам «дезинтеграция», пока они устраивались в уже тронувшемся автобусе.

Ехать из Нью-Мексико через Аризону днем было куда интересней, чем ночью. Стив явно получил бы удовольствие, не влезь Дэнни вновь на место у окна. А ведь того вовсе не интересовали кактусы, ламы и козы, странные ранчо и привычные невысокие дома, новые краски пустошей, перемежаемых высокими деревьями, встречные машины и билборды, и Стиву пришлось смотреть чуть влево и прямо, чтобы видеть дорогу через лобовое стекло.  
Асфальт был серым. Обычным, с чуть поблескивающими на солнце черными островками и желто-белой разметкой. На перегородке, отделяющей водителя от пассажиров, шли древние «Звуки музыки» без музыки и звука, и мельтешение кадров заставляло желудок переворачиваться каждый раз, когда взгляд цеплялся за маленький экран.  
— Детка, эй, Стивен, возьми! — в голосе Дэнни звучало беспокойство.  
Тот оторвался от журнала, который изучал последние полчаса, и Стив хотел было пошутить, что он задерживается на каждой странице минут по пять только потому, что разбирает заголовки по слогам.

Но Дэнни ткнул его в бок локтем, протягивая пластинку мятной жвачки и бутылку воды, а на его лице, к удивлению, не было снисходительной усмешки.  
— Быстро бери! — прошипел Дэнни. — Ты же зеленый. Может, не знаешь, но в автобусах нет рвотных пакетов, а у тебя — вечерней сумочки, чтобы в нее сблевать.  
Терпкая мята обожгла язык, и Стив с благодарностью кивнул.  
— Знаешь, — сказал он, когда кислый комок опустился из горла в грудь, — я ведь никогда столько не ездил в автобусе, сколько за последние сутки. Весь Оаху можно объехать по кругу за три часа.  
— Звучит, будто это жуткое захолустье. А Мауи еще меньше? — Дэнни хищно приподнял верхнюю губу и, судя по взгляду, которым он сверлил Стива, готов был спорить до конца пути. — Что-то мне вообще не нравится идея провести там хотя бы полгода.  
— У моего отца есть старый Маркиз. Он классный, я привык к нему, но все равно меня иногда тошнит, если мы едем слишком долго. Круто было на Харлее. Может, потому что меньше качает.  
— Или дело в том, кто за рулем, — Дэнни хвастался, но это не раздражало, и Стив подумал, что им хватит денег и времени выяснить, кто прав, опытным путем.

Дэнни потащил его на выход на второй остановке, когда шумная толпа незаметных ранее пассажиров потянулась в небольшой магазинчик и устроила такую очередь в туалет, будто за его дверью раздавали бесплатные билеты на Супербол.  
— Ты же умеешь читать, — сказал Дэнни, чуть покачиваясь на носках, отливая за пожарным ящиком у угла магазина. — Автобус едет до самой Монтаны через Юту. А нам ведь…  
— У меня было «отлично» по географии, — Стив закрыл глаза раньше, чем подошел и расстегнул змейку джинсов. — Они поворачивают вправо, а нам нужно влево. Отойди, не пялься, дай поссать, у меня сейчас мочевой пузырь лопнет.  
— Еще скажи спасибо, что мы голодные, — фыркнул Дэнни, шаркая подошвами, — пришлось бы подтираться сотнями. Но вот чего я не могу понять: как кто-то вроде тебя, с огромной печатью «зубрила» на лбу, разбирающийся в картах и ориентирующийся по солнцу, ухитрился свернуть влево от Карлсбада, когда Лос-Анджелес был направо.  
— Вот захотел бы сбежать из летнего лагеря, точно знал бы, каково это, — ответил Стив, подпрыгивая, чтобы застегнуть заедающую ширинку. Гребаные джинсы, в которых он приехал из дома, уже до бахромы обтрепавшиеся снизу и почти до дыр — на коленях, с неглубокими передними карманами, липнущие к коже, царапающие заклепками, трущие и давящие в паху, очевидно, были еще одним адским проклятием. Если бы был выбор, он без сожаления оставил бы их под кроватью, взамен надев удобные форменные брюки со множеством карманов, свободные в бедрах и поясе и не так сжимающие яйца.  
— По бургеру с пивом? — предложил Дэнни, ощутимо двинув его по плечу. — Или предпочитаешь колу?  
— Я не против всего. Просто лучше думать о последствиях, чем нет.

Гамбургеры с сыром и две банки ледяного Будвайзера скрасили три четверти часа ожидания следующего автобуса. Мороженое ядовито-желтого цвета с алыми, пластмассовыми на вкус кусочками того, что производитель выдавал за свежие фрукты, Стив выбрал только, чтобы разбавить песочно-рыжий пейзаж последних дней с грязными и блеклыми пятнами зелени. Иначе ему пришлось бы все время смотреть в глаза Дэнни, находя в них все оттенки от прозрачно-голубого до почти ночного темно-синего. Но мороженое казалось предпочтительней. Оно хотя бы молчит, не размахивает руками, не пялится, когда ты пытаешься есть, и не рисуется, выпуская столбики и колечки сигаретного дыма в плотный от ветра и песка воздух под небольшим пластиковым навесом остановки, где еще жарче, чем на солнце.  
— Думаю, в прошлой жизни ты был скунсом, — не удержался Стив, когда Дэнни особо шумно выдохнул сквозь приоткрытые губы. — И тебя сожрала какая-то тварь, которой ты надоел своей вонью.  
— Водоплавающая, — быстро откликнулся Дэнни. — Такая, знаешь, идеальная тупая скользкая океанская дрянь, меняющая цвет от того, с какой стороны на нее светит солнце. Каким надо быть дебилом, чтобы всерьез говорить о прошлых жизнях?  
— Местные на Гавайях верят в духов, богов - покровителей стихий и реинкарнацию. Только чужаки, хаоле, могут не чувствовать ману, не обращать внимания на знаки богов и на мнение кахуны-шамана. Обычно это им выходит боком.  
— С каждым твоим словом желание держаться как можно дальше от этой ананасовой дыры растет во мне все сильнее и сильнее.  
Его губы не скривились в привычной ехидой усмешке. Дэнни был необычайно серьезен и чем-то расстроен. Так решил Стив. По крайней мере, исходя из того, что он узнал о Дэнни Уильямсе за эти несколько дней.  
Очередной автобус подкатил почти бесшумно, и из двери к магазину повалила такая же гудящая, пестрая, пахнущая жареным тестом и перцем чили толпа, на которую Стив насмотрелся за последние сутки.  
— Детка, — сказал он исключительно потому, что видел, как бесит Дэнни это обращение, — детка, а расскажи мне немного о Джерси. И о Лос-Анджелесе, если уж мы направляемся именно туда.  
— Ты когда-нибудь видел снег не в морозильной камере, а лед — не только в стакане? — улыбнулся Дэнни, и его взгляд изменился, потеплел и прекратил изучать далекий, поросший корявыми кустами склон.


	7. Chapter 7

  


И все же, как ни расписывал Дэнни прелести Лос-Анджелеса, как ни пытался руками и громкими звуками «бам-бум-бум, тыдыщ-дыщ» передать то, что их встретит, — Стив был ошарашен.  
Автобусная станция орала динамиками и переливалась огнями круче, чем самый людный отель на побережье Вайкики. Казалось, терпкий и тяжелый воздух, совсем не напоминающий о том, что рядом океан, придал Дэнни сил. Он подпрыгнул, потянулся как кот и, жмурясь на неоновое табло, интимным шепотом сообщил:  
— А ведь я всего один день был в ЭлЭй. Мы с Джа познакомились на концерте в дерьмовом пабе в Колорадо, и он не тот тип, с которым я хотел бы тусить до конца жизни. Или наоборот. Я еще не решил. Он мудак, конечно, но охуенно крут.  
— Но документы твой охуенно крутой Джа достать сможет? — уточнил Стив. — В Лос-Анджелесе меня все еще ищут, я уверен. Поэтому давай первым делом к твоему другу.

— Если бы он был моим другом, то я непременно сразу бы поперся в гости, требуя двойной кофе и чистую постель. Но Джа не из таких. Он опасный чувак, и заявиться к нему с этим, — Дэнни подкинул на плече рюкзак, напоминая о самом ценном его содержимом, — все равно что перерезать себе горло ржавой пилой. Поэтому пока ищем камеры хранения ― думай. Во-первых, нужен код для замка, комбинация букв и цифр, которую ты не забудешь, даже если тебя станут бить головой о Колокол Свободы. Во-вторых, сможешь всласть упиваться тем, насколько я тебе доверяю. Если со мной что-то случится — все бабки останутся тебе.  
— Кажется, ты преувеличиваешь, — заметил Стив, но Дэнни не ответил, быстро пробираясь сквозь толпу в сторону отгороженной секции с железными ящиками, похожими на ячейки банковских сейфов.  
— Держи, ― Дэнни протянул ему три сотенных купюры, — я взял себе пятьсот, пока нам хватит. Прикрой-ка меня, я положу. Теперь запирай. Придумал код?  
Ничего логичней, чем инициалы мамы и номер дома, Стиву в голову не пришло.

Небольшой рюкзак со всем содержимым перекочевал в камеру хранения, а браунинг с пустым магазином легко скользнул за пояс джинсов Дэнни. Назад, под приподнятую на пояснице рубашку, и Стив почувствовал фантомный холодок дула на своей коже. Там, где хромированная сталь должна была касаться копчика. Что-то он сомневался, что Дэнни будет удобно ходить или сидеть, когда ствол упирается прямо в ложбинку между ягодиц. Это был отличный повод для пошлой шутки, но Стив так и не сумел придумать удачной, все еще слегка оглушенный сменой размеренных дорожных пейзажей на суету, грохот и непрерывный людской поток.  
— Я больше не сяду в автобус, даже если мне доплатят, — заверил его Дэнни. — У меня позвоночник свернулся зигзагом, а задницы вообще не чувствую.  
— Ладно, ― кивнул Стив. — Расходы на такси пополам.  
— Если я в ближайшие несколько часов не окажусь в отеле, где есть нормальная кровать, унитаз и горячий душ, то окончательно озверею.  
—Так я еще не просмотрел всю программу этого стендап-шоу, — усмехнулся Стив. — Думал, ты меньше обращаешь внимания на такие мелочи.

Дэнни отверг первых пять сунутых им в руки визиток и буклетов с надписями «Самое дешевое такси» и потащил Стива дальше от входа к обочине дороги, где мерцали невысокие столбики с желтой подсветкой.

Должно быть, друг Дэнни действительно жил в районе, куда приличные люди предпочли бы не ездить в сумерках. Только четвертая машина с жутко коверкающим слова водителем распахнула заднюю дверцу, и это, конечно, был не вожделенный лимузин. Но через смазанные пятна огней светофоров за каких-то тридцать пять минут они добрались до плохо освещенных, смердящих гниющим мусором и собачьим дерьмом закоулков, где притулилось несколько десятков низких домов, смыкаясь стенами и переплетаясь железными заборчиками, зияя темными глухими ролетами гаражных въездов. Такси притормозило под единственным на весь район фонарем, и водитель чуть не откусил угол протянутой купюры, вертя, обнюхивая и почти облизывая ее, прежде чем разблокировать дверь и выпустить Стива и Дэнни наружу.

― Зашибись местечко, ― констатировал Стив.  
― Да, лимузины и шампанское сюда точно не подают, детка, ― кивнул Дэнни, сверился с клочком бумаги, пошел вперед, к крыльцу с покачивающейся неяркой лампой, и забарабанил в дверь с криком:  
― Джа, чувак! Это Дэнни, Дэнни из Джерси. Эй, помнишь меня?! Концерт «Кровавой блевотины» в Спрингфилде. Открывай, придурок!  
— Не ори! — послушалось изнутри. ― Хрен тебя забудешь, мелкий ублюдок. Привет, Дэн!

Дэнни почти исчез в объятиях высокого тощего негра с неопрятной копной дредов, делавших его голову в четыре раза больше, чем положено, согнувшегося, чтобы обхватить гостя вокруг талии и слегка приподнять.  
— Вот, проезжали мимо, — невозмутимо сказал Дэнни, когда ноги коснулись пола и он зачесал растрепавшиеся волосы ладонями, — решил, а не проведать ли старину Джа. Это Стив, мой кореш.  
— Сти-ив! — осклабился Джа. — Красавчик. Хочешь косячок? У меня забойный микс.  
— Скажи лучше «убойный», живым не выйдешь, — Дэнни повернулся к Стиву и в тусклом свете, льющемся из комнаты, одними губами произнес:  
— Ни в коем случае.  
— Прости, Джа, я завязал, — сказал Стив, только потому, что счел: следует быть вежливым с человеком, от которого им что-то нужно.

Перешагнув порог, Дэнни вдруг изменился: начал сильнее растягивать слова, а походка и жесты стали ленивыми и небрежными, как в первый миг их встречи в камере полицейского участка. К тому же он пару раз смачно сплюнул сквозь зубы прямо на пол и чиркнул колесиком зажигалки прямо по обтянутому джинсами бедру, чтобы высечь искру.

Может, так и следовало вести себя в халупе Джа, которую Стив и в мыслях не мог назвать домом: захламленная большая комната, где орущий телевизор пытался соперничать с хриплым визгом музыки, несущимся откуда-то из узкого темного коридора. Вместо люстры — одна лампочка, свисающая с потолка на проводе, и каждая горизонтальная поверхность, даже диван непонятного цвета, была завалена барахлом. Обглоданные кости куриных крылышек, смятые пластиковые упаковки и пустые пакеты громоздились вперемешку с носками, футболками, обрывками газет, огарками свечей в блестящих колечках фольги, иголками от медицинских шприцев, пивными крышками и целой горой коробок из-под пиццы. Запах стоял соответствующий. Не перебиваемый даже явным и сладковатым густым ароматом чистой травки и какой-то смеси, клубившейся в подозрительно мутном бонге.  
Стив подумал, что если его сейчас вывернет прямо на облезлый пол, это ничуть не испортит дизайн жилища. Возможно, поверх лужицы следовало водрузить ядовито-зеленый лифчик, мерно раскачивающийся на воткнутой в стену вилке. Телевизор завопил так, что Стив готов был заткнуть уши. Но Дэнни будто прочел его мысли. Подошел и шваркнул кулаком по кнопкам старого аппарата, а тот, захлебнувшись звуком, погас.

— Какого хуя, Дэн! Я думал, ты пришел как нормальный чувак! — взвился Джа.

Он был несуразным, двигающимся в своих цветных лохмотьях, как разболтанная марионетка. Стив готов был поклясться под присягой, что суставы на темных длинных пальцах Джа выгибались в разные стороны, а внутренняя сторона губ и кромка нижних век сочились кровью.  
Зажать нос, чтобы не дышать тем, что витало в воздухе, Стив так и не решился.

К тому же Дэнни невозмутимо сбросил с кресла кучу хлама, уселся, забросив ступню на колено другой ноги, и выпустил ровно вверх густой столбик дыма. Кто-то явно учил наизусть «Крестного отца», потому что голос Дэнни вдруг стал чуть ниже и в нем появились вальяжные нотки.

— Я пришел по делу, Джа, ― сказал он, и у Стива зачесался нос от желания рассмеяться.  
Это был ненастоящий Дэнни. Не тот, который уперто закусывал губу, когда карабкался вверх по склону в Долине Смерти. Не тот, который целовал его — дважды, дважды! ― или, урча от удовольствия, слизывал соус с пальцев и запихивал в рот жареную картошку, и уж точно не тот, который чуть похрапывал во сне, собирая между бровей легкую тревожную морщинку.  
При случае Стив решил поинтересоваться, не играл ли Дэнни в школьном театре, но сейчас, копируя его движения, так же резко смахнул звенящий и шуршащий мусор с края стола и присел на освободившийся кусок, скрестив руки на груди.  
— Когда хотят поговорить, не прячут пушку за спиной, — Джа причмокнул, выворачивая толстые губы, и поскреб у себя сначала в затылке под узлом спутанных волос, а после — между ног по яйцам.

Дэнни сунул руку под рубашку и выложил браунинг на бедро. По всем правилам гангстерских фильмов — под правую, держа палец на спусковом крючке и чуть развернув дуло в сторону собеседника.  
— Вот это высший класс, — восхитился Джа. — Ты крут, чувак, реально тебе говорю. Хочешь, там у меня, — он махнул рукой в сторону дальней комнаты, откуда неслась какофония музыки. — На-та-шень-ка, — сказал он, тщательно и нежно выговаривая каждый слог. — В таком крутом трипе, что не различит, ты это, я или все олени Санты.  
Дэнни поджал нижнюю губу и медленно кивнул. Стив, конечно, был в курсе правил гостеприимства. Предложить другу разделить ужин, выпивку или косячок — обычная вежливость. Поделиться девушкой так же легко, как позволить сунуть руку в открытый пакет с чипсами, ― невероятно. Любой из его знакомых охранял бы свою подругу от чужих посягательств, защищая ее кулаками и зубами.

— Так я о деле, — опять заговорил Дэнни. — Бабла немного, но мы вляпались в кое-какое дерьмо с копами и нам нужны новые документы. Права с другими именами и датами. Двести баксов. Прости, сейчас мы на мели, но я запомню твою услугу.

Джа расцвел в улыбке, широко раскинул руки вдоль спинки дивана и прикрыл веки.  
— Ты знаешь, как привлечь внимание, Дэн. Хорошая сумма. Две сотни задатка и через три дня назовитесь хоть Иисусом с Мадонной, хоть Томом и Джерри. После того как заплатишь тысячу. За каждую бумажку.  
— Ты обкурился вконец?! — Дэнни заорал так, что Стив вздрогнул. Рукоятка браунинга плясала в его ладони, и если бы Стив не был уверен, что они все еще не разжились патронами, то побоялся бы, что тот выстрелит прямо в раскрытый рот Джа.  
― Ты понимаешь, что просишь, обдолбанный придурок? ― Дэнни перешел на зловещий шепот. ― Откуда такие бабки? Я что, трахаю внучку Рокфеллера или барыжу коксом в Голливуде? Плачу половину или мы идем к Моби Дику. Он берет столько. Но я пришел к тебе, потому что ты мой друг, и я подумал: ну почему бы не помочь классному чуваку Джа срубить пару сотен зеленых.  
― Заметано, ― вздохнул Джа. ― Ты зубастый сученыш. Двести сейчас, косарь потом.  
― Порадуй от меня Наташеньку, ― сказал Дэнни, вытаскивая из джинсов ровно две сотенные бумажки, а сверху добавляя мятую двадцатку, извлеченную из нагрудного кармана.  
Джа ухватил деньги в пригоршню, засуетился, извлекая из шкафа фотоаппарат, затребовал для фото оригиналы их документов и, смахивая пот так, будто разгрузил баржу с рыбой, рухнул в кресло:  
― Вернетесь послезавтра вечером. Все будет чики-поки, бро.

― Хреново у тебя выходит пародия на Вито Корлеоне, ― заметил Стив, глядя, как Дэнни все еще не отпускает рукоятку браунинга, пока они шли по улице.  
― Я всегда думал, что больше похож на Сонни.  
― Сонни не отказался бы от Наташеньки, ― фыркнул Стив.  
― Видел я, с какими чиками тусуется Джа. От этой Наташеньки наверняка можно подцепить чуму даже через три кондома.  
― Судя по тому, что я видел в твоем багаже, тебе хватит раза на четыре.  
― Или по два на двоих. Вернемся, раз ты такой рисковый?  
― Да ну на фиг, будь она хоть звездой «Плейбоя». В такой помойке я трахаться не стану, ― откликнулся Стив, и лицо Дэнни вдруг озарилось широченной улыбкой, словно колесо рулетки остановилось на его ставке. Он прокрутил на пальце пистолет, картинно перебросил из ладони в ладонь и сунул за пояс под рубашку.  
― Позер, ― фыркнул Стив.  
― Предпочитаю отель подальше отсюда, ― сказал Дэнни. ― Жаль, без новых документов в «Ритц» нам лучше пока не соваться.  
― У тебя реально есть знакомый по имени Моби Дик? ― да, это интересовало Стива, и даже очень.  
― Нет, конечно, ― рассмеялся Дэнни. ― Но Джа в жизни не читал ничего толще просроченной телепрограммы.  
  
Их неизменная и бесконечная перепалка примирила Стива с новой окружающей действительностью. Похоже, существовал какой-то лимит впечатлений, черта, за которой перестаешь удивляться или восхищаться, и приземлись на дощатый причал Санта-Моники, куда притащил его Дэнни, летающая тарелка с толпой пришельцев внутри, Стив, наверное, и бровью бы не повел, откусывая кусок очередного буррито. Лос-Анджелес, как из окон такси, так и с высоты колеса обозрения, конечно, был красив: раскинувшийся по холмам и долинам сплошным ковром, в котором цветные пятна домов и вилл сливались с зеркальным отблеском фасадов небоскребов и перемежались огромными зелеными полями стадионов и гольф-клубов. Но еще шумен, люден и до отвратительного ярок, в огнях витрин и рекламы, иногда поднятой так высоко, что приходилась запрокидывать голову, чтобы ее прочесть. На Оаху ночная жизнь бурлила на туристическом побережье, но стоило от него удалиться — оставалась мирная уравновешенная тишина, нарушаемая лишь ночным лаем собак или звуками далеких вечеринок. Лос-Анджелес заставлял сердце биться быстрее, бедра и плечи — двигаться в такт музыке, счетчик такси — крутиться с невообразимой скоростью, и, ей богу, Стив никогда еще не видел столько крутых и дорогущих тачек, сколько пронеслось мимо них за три минуты. И пальмы были здесь неправильные, другие, с жалкой метелкой коротких веточек, почти невидимой где-то в небе.  
  
И когда сливающиеся в сплошную линию огни наконец-то прекратили мелькать в глазах, среди тощих стволов он заметил то, что кольнуло его в самое сердце: похожий на башню Алоха высокий светлый прямоугольник с часами и примыкающими к нему низкими арками входа.  
— Это вокзал, — зевнул Дэнни. — Говорят, внутри красиво. Хочешь, зайдем?  
  
Дэнни изо всех сил делал вид, что не встретил ничего необычного. Но Стив четко заметил: тот на секунду замер, завороженный контрастом простого строгого фасада и мраморных полов, узорных стен, витых решеток и деревянных балок, больше подходящих церкви или музею, чем железнодорожному вокзалу.  
Глупая детская просьба вырвалась сама:  
― Дэнни, давай посмотрим на поезда. Я никогда… Только по телевизору и в кино.  
  
Тот фыркнул и скорчил рожицу, но скорее удивленную, чем обидную, схватил его за руку и поволок вперед, через пеструю, гомонящую, толкающуюся и ругающуюся спешащую толпу, такую отличающуюся от пассажиров в аэропорте Гонолулу, где каждому прибывающему специальные работники вешали на шею леи и движения туристов вдруг становились плавными, несуетливыми и расслабленными. А перроны были похожи на скопище яхтенных причалов, близко примыкающих друг к другу, и два блестящих краской разноцветных локомотива, с множеством вагонов за ними, казались кольчатыми змеями, которым легко было нырнуть на глубину или укусить себя за хвост. Фантастическую картину дополняли десятки мерцающих табло, хриплые выкрики динамиков и волны, волны, целые цунами людей. Орущих на разных языках, пахнущих смесью невероятных запахов и сосредоточенно стремящихся к одним только им ведомым целям, одновременно напоминая отлив и прилив.  
  
Когда Стив сообразил, что Дэнни аккуратно придерживает его за талию, должно быть, прошло много десятков минут.  
― Знаешь,― сказал тот, ― видимо, в метро мы сегодня не покатаемся. Мне, конечно, только в удовольствие огреть тебя по затылку, чтобы ты вышел из ступора, но боюсь, заработаешь паническую атаку, когда увидишь движущийся поезд. А нянчиться с тобой у меня нет никакого желания.  
Стив с трудом оторвал глаза от длинной сине-белой ленты состава у перрона и, вслепую нашарив ладонь Дэнни, выдохнул:  
― А я могу показать тебе базу подводных лодок в Перл-Харборе. Охуенно круто, но не так людно и шумно. А тут кажется, будто какой-то придурок поставил видеозапись на ускоренную перемотку. Ладно, насмотрелся, идем.  
И прежде, чем Дэнни успел что-то возразить, Стив повернулся спиной к перрону, плечом отталкивая компанию таких же застывших ротозеев.  
  
А Дэнни, казалось, глотнул в гостях у Джа чего-то возбуждающего и вовсе позабыл о том, что мечтал добраться до отеля. Невероятно, но в этой сутолоке, в гуле голосов, клаксонов и музыки, толп, стоящих в очередях к дверям ночных клубов и сидящих впритирку за столиками уличных кафе, в рекламных зазывалах и отвратительных розово-голубых бликах неона, отражаемых зеркальными стеклами, среди людей, одетых слишком кричаще и небрежно, Дэнни выглядел и чувствовал себя так, словно лучшего места для жизни не представлял. Оборачивался и присвистывал вслед каждой стайке девушек в блестящих платьях или облегающих шортах, долго залипал на яркие витрины и даже почти уговорил Стива пристроиться в хвост длиннющей очереди в клуб с названием «Сливки и Шоколад».  
  
Казалось, все, что случилось с ними до этого: арест и побег, счастливое спасение от смерти, пачки банкнот в рюкзаке, который опять словно прилип к плечам Дэнни, — было каким-то фильмом, который закончился, лишь стоило неловко уронить пульт от телевизора. Должно быть, это сравнение пришло Стиву в голову, когда Дэнни, стоя перед закрытым газетным киоском, размахивал руками, объясняя размер букв на Голливудском холме.  
Но Стив был непреклонен.  
Да, удивлен, что ночью работают не только небольшие лавочки, где сонные продавцы не спрашивают документов у желающих купить бутылку виски. Чертовски зол сам на себя — поскупился на хороший швейцарский универсальный нож в одном из отделов большого магазина. И, честное слово, готов был убить Дэнни, которого пришлось уговаривать чуть ли не полчаса, чтобы тот не вздумал переобуться и снять повязки с ног прямо на бордюре перед витриной.  
  
— Ты выбрал точно такие же кеды, — увещевал его Стив. — Та же модель, тот же размер и цвет. Думаешь, за три дня у тебя уменьшилась нога? Сначала нужно зайти в аптеку, а потом, в отеле, снять повязки по всем правилам. Мне кажется, ты будешь хреново смотреться с ампутированной из-за гангрены ногой. Нужно было купить нормальную обувь, а не это недоразумение.  
— Советы по стилю от чувака, который выбрал серые карго вместо нормальных человеческих джинсов, — фыркнул Дэнни. — Тебе что, сто лет? Или хочешь, чтобы все вокруг считали, что ты возвращаешься домой после смены на стройке?  
— Удобно, — пожал плечами Стив. — Много карманов и швы не натирают. По крайней мере, они не выглядят так, будто их кто-то носил. В отличие от твоих новых штанов. А тебе дай волю — спустил бы все деньги в отделе со средствами для волос. Что, твой отец облысел еще десять лет назад? Иначе отчего тебе так беспокоиться?  
— Да чтоб ты языком подавился! — вскрикнул Дэнни, но его ладони непроизвольно взлетели вверх и привычным жестом зачесали шевелюру назад. — Все не потрачу, кое-что оставлю на Вегас.  
И пристально глядя на Стива, добавил:  
— Что? Ты серьезно не передумал возвращаться в свою ананасовую деревню? Неужели здесь ни капельки не нравится?  
— Нравится, — честно признался Стив. — Но, думаю, быстро надоест.  
  
Дэнни закатил глаза и простонал:  
— Боже, я отвезу тебя в Диснейленд. Может, Гуффи и Золушка сумеют тебя переубедить? Впрочем, на что я надеялся, когда связался с таким примитивным типом как ты? Ты же до сих пор боишься, что мамочка с небес перевернет на тебя ведро смолы за непослушание.

Может, так оно и было. Или нет. Стив не мог точно сказать. Даже думать не хотел, что предпочел бы. Если у тебя есть план, то нужно ему следовать. Неважно, какой извилистый путь приведет тебя от старта до места назначения, главное — точно знать, что хочешь получить в итоге.

Отель, затерянный в узких боковых улочках, точно соответствовал обещаниям Дэнни: он однозначно не был «Ритцем» или «Хилтоном». Не тянул даже на приличный студенческий кампус, а выложить за три ночи пришлось сумму, на которую Стив без ограничений протянул бы две недели на Кауаи.  
Впрочем, все стало неважно, едва он увидел две аккуратно заправленных кровати с большими подушками и пушистыми темно-синими полотенцами в ногах. Колени подкосились от желания вытянуться в полный рост на чистых простынях, и он только смог прохрипеть:  
— «Камень-ножницы» на то, кто первым в душ.  
— Ты. Уступаю, — быстро ответил Дэнни. — Или думаешь, что я позволю прикоснуться немытыми руками к своим несчастным искалеченным ступням?  
Стив рассмеялся в полный голос. Его ноги гудели от расстояния, которое им пришлось преодолеть за последние дни, и раз Дэнни все еще не оставлял кровавых следов, то повязки были наложены хорошо, и на самом деле этот парень был куда как более терпелив, чем могло показаться из-за всего потока слов, претензий и возмущений, которые он адресовал всем, начиная от Стива и заканчивая богом и президентом Рейганом.

Но душ Стив принимал по-военному, одновременно намыливаясь и держа во рту небольшую зубную щетку, быстро ополаскиваясь и не промывая голову второй раз. Длинная косая прядь челки лезла в глаза, и он пообещал сам себе, что в ближайшее время срежет ее, чтобы не тратить время зря и не таскать, как Дэнни, расческу в кармане. Почему-то он не боялся, что Дэнни исчезнет из номера за эти несколько минут, забросив на плечо рюкзак с деньгами и оставив старые истоптанные «Конверсы» посреди аккуратно заправленной кровати. Стив доверял ему. Невероятно — человеку, с которым он не был знаком и недели, но за это время пережил столько, сколько не выпадало ему за все предыдущие годы. Он просто… скучал, ясно? Наверное, это было самым правильным словом: стоило двери в ванную закрыться, как Стиву стало не хватать язвительных реплик, незлобных подначек, упрямого взгляда и растянутых в усмешке губ. И лучшее, что сейчас мог бы сделать Дэнни — нахально, как он умел, распахнуть дверь, пытаясь что-то объяснить Стиву. Может, высмеять его манеру закидывать обе руки за голову, подставляясь струям воды, или глубокую царапину в форме буквы F на бедре, или по-девчоночьи гладкую кожу на груди и щеках. На подбородке Дэнни пробивалась заметная щетина, обещающая в будущем густую растительность на груди, а четкая, густая русо-рыжая дорожка вниз от пупка казалась шелковистой на вид.

Должно быть, дело было именно в том, что с такой гордостью преподносил Дэнни — в каждом слове и оценивающем внимательном взгляде на встречных девушек. В умении целоваться по-настоящему. И в росте. Сейчас Стив не был уверен, что бы выбрал, имей он шанс: лишние пять дюймов вверх или щетину вместо едва заметных тоненьких волосков над верхней губой, когда при быстром взгляде в зеркало казалось, что к коже прилипли крошки шоколада, оставив нечеткую смазанную полоску. Дэнни же разорился на три с четвертью доллара, купив станки и небольшой флакончик пены для бритья, и это вызывало откровенную зависть в глубине души и какое-то странное, необъяснимое тепло в паху. И, может, Стиву не следовало упорно притворяться, что он не замечает, как Донна Бойд из класса химии разводит колени и наклоняется вперед так низко, что в вырезе ее блузки становятся видны темные ареолы сосков.  
В голове царил сплошной хаос. Уверенность, что лучший квотербек мог заполучить любую девушку из школы — даже выпускницу! — всегда льстила его самолюбию; но первые настоящие, на самом деле сексуальные поцелуи он получил от Дэнни, которого точно было не заставить делать то, что тот сам не считал нужным, и эта мысль налила член кровью со скоростью набирающего высоту Боинга.  
Боже, ему необходимо было успокоиться или быстро и грубо подрочить. Неизвестно, что заняло бы больше времени, и только перспектива получить счет за дополнительный нагрев воды, вынесла его из душа и заставила обернуть полотенце вокруг бедер, ладонью отжимая торчащий вверх член в нормальное положение.

Едва он переступил порог, влажная кожа тут же покрылась мурашками. Оконная рама была приподнята дюймов на десять, на тумбочке валялась батарейка от пожарной сигнализации, и Дэнни растянулся поверх покрывала, выпуская очередную струйку дыма в потолок.  
― Ты как сумел дотянуться до датчика? ― Стив съежился, чувствуя, как ночной холодок быстро высушивает капли на его теле.  
― Не твое дело, детка, ― усмехнулся Дэнни.  
Между кроватями валялось несколько пакетов ― небрежно брошенные покупки, упаковки чипсов, сыра и нарезанного почти прозрачными ломтиками мяса, а на тумбочке возвышалась квадратная бутылка с уже скрученной пробкой. Дэнни не дождался его ― янтарной жидкости убавилось пальца на полтора. И он ослабил шнурки на кедах, развязал замысловатые узлы и стянул с пяток задники.  
― Если бы ты работал медсестрой, ― заметил Дэнни, ― я бы подал жалобу руководству клиники. Совесть не мучает? Так надолго бросить пациента, нуждающегося в перевязке…  
― Я бы не нервничал, если бы ты был в коме, ― быстро ответил Стив, разгоняя рукой табачные клубы.  
Дэнни сложил губы трубочкой и показательно выдохнул в его сторону. Спорить с ним было захватывающе, но, очевидно, бесполезно.  
Стив нагнулся, выискивая в пакете упаковку свежекупленных трусов, когда нога Дэнни почти уперлась ему в плечо.  
― Эй, хочешь сказать, что я напрасно ждал?

Что ж, у него были варианты: подхватить пакет с «Три разноцветных пары плюс четвертая бесплатно», первым выбрать из них ту, которая не резала глаза оттенком, и позорно сбежать обратно за дверь ванной, пытаясь упаковать в трусы все еще не опавший член; или вновь заняться обработкой ран, несмотря на то, что воспоминание о прошлом разе никак не способствовало успокоению. Да, два слоя толстого мохнатого полотенца куда как лучше для маскировки, чем тонкая ткань нижнего белья.  
Выбор был однозначен.  
― Ты, блядь, ждешь, чтобы я тебя еще и разул? ― Стив больше удивился сам себе, чем разозлился: он готов был это сделать. Но понимал — Дэнни специально не стащил обувь, ведь тому не стоило труда оставить потрепанные «Конверсы» у кровати.  
― Ладно, ― пожал плечами тот и быстро нагнулся, сбрасывая кеды. ― Думал, захочешь сам. Но вот что я тебе скажу, детка… Никогда… Слышишь, никогда не носи синий. Он меняет цвет твоих глаз, и ни один нормальный человек не воспримет тебя всерьез, если будешь выглядеть так.  
― Как-то слишком сложно, ― помотал головой Стив. ― Так мне подходит синий или нет?  
Вместо ответа Дэнни поерзал по покрывалу, устраивая большую подушку за спиной.  
― Есть кое-кто здесь, помощи твоей ждущий, ― сказал он, шевеля пальцами забинтованных ног.  
― Кое-кто помощь оказать готов, ― откликнулся Стив, и оба прыснули, глядя друг на друга, и, захлебываясь, хохотали все время, пока Стив осторожно снимал повязки и отлеплял пластыри от ранок.  
― Не все так плохо, ― задыхаясь от смеха, сказал Дэнни, пока Стив протирал антисептиком его ступни. ― Думаю, если не заматывать, то к утру будет еще лучше.  
Он склонился, нюхая, то ли свой бицепс, то ли подмышку: ― Боже, от меня несет!  
― Мне нравится, ― сказал совсем расслабившийся Стив и тут же осекся, чуть не прикусив язык.  
Но вновь осторожно запустил пальцы под скрученную в несколько раз штанину Дэнни, добираясь до колена и проводя вниз до щиколотки.  
  
― Господи, давай здесь подрочим, ― низко выдохнул Дэнни сквозь зубы. ― Я же понимаю, что ты не из таких, но не хочется вставать и бежать в ванную…  
Стив не успел кивнуть, а Дэнни уже расстегивал неподатливую пуговицу на новых джинсах, тянул вниз змейку и накрывал ладонью выпуклость в раскрывшейся ширинке.  
Пальцы не хотели отлипать от кожи Дэнни. Никак. Вообще. Казалось, левая рука приплавилась к его икре, осторожно поглаживая и надавливая, а правая сама потянулась под складки полотенца, сжимая пульсирующий член.

― Сам не знаю, из каких я, ― пробормотал Стив, полностью отдаваясь обоим ощущениям ― подрагивающим под пальцами мышцами ног Дэнни и сладким движениям кулака вдоль своего члена.  
― Таких, как ты, я никогда не встречал, ― Дэнни сжал свой пах: костяшки его пальцев побелели, и сквозь зубы он издал такой громкий и протяжный стон, что его можно было принять за сигнал боли, если бы по губам не гуляла мягкая улыбка.  
― Ну, кто тут самый храбрый? ― наконец сказал он и оторвал задницу от покрывала, приспуская джинсы с трусами до середины бедер.  
  
Его член с крупной темно-алой головкой почти уперся в дорожку волос на животе, а тугая мошонка слегка подрагивала. Дэнни трогал себя медленно и плавно, гладил только кончиками пальцев, не спеша сжимать кулак. Это был первый раз, когда Стив видел чужой возбужденный член не на видеокассете или фото в порно-журнале. Бархатистый и теплый даже на вид, тот блестел от влаги на самой верхушке, и когда розоватая дырочка выпустила очередную маленькую каплю, Дэнни быстро сплюнул на ладонь, прикрывая пригоршней всю головку целиком, размазывая пальцами влагу под краем головки.  
  
― Я показал, ― и, кажется, Дэнни кусал губы, произнося это. ― Теперь твоя очередь.  
Стив сидел точно напротив, и это было вовсе не сложно: не убирать его ступню со своего колена, развести края полотенца и придержать член ладонью у основания, осторожно покачивая.  
― Красивый, детка. Не хуже моего, ― одобрительно выдохнул Дэнни и сжал свободной ладонью яйца.  
И тут-то Стив задал вопрос, который подсознательно мучил его уже несколько дней, оставаясь где-то на фоне всего происходившего, и который он никогда бы не смог озвучить, если бы сейчас жадно не переводил глаза с члена Дэнни на кончик языка, гуляющий по его сухим губам.  
― Если бы ты… Если бы… Ну вот тогда, когда получил браунинг… Слушай, если бы ты проиграл? — рука не слушалась предупреждений мозга, быстро, жестко и крепко двигалась вдоль ствола, и Стив не понимал, как его горло вообще могло исторгнуть такие слова. ― Ты бы отсосал за проигрыш? Раньше делал это?  
  
Помутневший взгляд Дэнни зацепился за его лицо, пальцы ноги вздрогнули и сжались на его колене, а кулак заходил так быстро, что головка почти не выглядывала из него. Дэнни откинул голову на спинку кровати, глубоко и громко вздыхая, и крупные капли спермы выстрелили, оседая на светлых волосках в паху, на розоватой коже живота и рядом с темно-фиолетовым синяком под нижним ребром.  
― Нет, детка. Я бы сломал ему шею, ― проговорил Дэнни, не открывая глаз. ― Он был тем еще уродом.  
  
Может, последние слова Стиву и показались, или он хотел услышать что-то подобное в тот момент, когда оргазм прошил его насквозь, заставляя судорожно содрогнуться, упираясь лицом в ногу Дэнни, ловя губами кожу над щиколоткой, и не открывать глаз, неловко забрызгивая спермой покрывало, полотенце и свой кулак.  
― Боже, это хорошо. Так хорошо, ― прошептал он.  
― Что именно? То, что я не отсосал бы ему? ― ладонь Дэнни вдруг оказалась близко-близко, скользя по плечу, по шее, большим пальцем ―по самой мочке уха, где сейчас, как в самый первый день, вспыхивал и сладко ныл след от большого прокола.  
― Да, ― ответил Стив. ― Я бы сошел с ума, если бы узнал. Но я и так сумасшедший, поэтому неважно.  
  
Стив притянул его голову и открыл глаза только в последний миг, за долю секунды до того, как губы соприкоснулись, жадно ловя удивленный взмах ресниц и твердую решительность во взгляде. Ухватил Дэнни за плечи, явно намереваясь протолкнуть язык до самых гланд, неловко извернувшись, стараясь пересесть и оказаться рядом. Чтобы тереться голой кожей о задравшуюся белую майку, о грубоватую ткань так и не снятых джинсов, чувствуя на шее влажную и мягкую ладонь Дэнни, забрасывая ногу ему на бедра и прижимая к себе так крепко, что тому точно не вывернуться из объятий. Так же, как три дня назад в плавящемся лавой асфальте на востоке Калифорнии.

Не то чтобы Стив никогда не думал о любви или сексе. Совсем наоборот. В этом не было ничего странного или ужасного. Он был нормальным здоровым парнем в компании таких же, как он, подростков, где витали сплетни, взаимные интересы и постоянные выяснения отношений, а провоцирующий запах гормонов стоял вдоль всего побережья. Туристы прекрасно знали, что приезжают на Гавайи не только за загаром и серфингом. И Стив третий год подряд выгребал валентинки из рюкзака, шкафчика и почтового ящика не один день, а всю вторую половину февраля, и мог бы получать по три свидания в неделю без всяких проблем. И он был не настолько глуп, чтобы не замечать, как девушки стараются подсесть ближе на уроках или притворяются, что у них появились невероятно срочные дела аккурат у выхода из командной раздевалки или на улице Пиикои по выходным. Однажды пара старшеклассниц так рьяно интересовалась особенностями навесной подачи, что Стиву невольно пришлось отступить в угол школьного коридора, а их подпрыгивающие под короткими майками груди с торчащими сосками он не мог забыть до сих пор. И стоило ему всего лишь захотеть, он каждый год мог бы становиться королем школьных балов. Только это ему было не нужно, ясно? Если бы его заинтересовала девушка, он, конечно, приложил бы все усилия, чтобы завоевать ее, но такой не находилось, а чтобы послушать девчачью болтовню об уроках, музыке и шмотках и провести время в неловкой компании, он мог сходить в кино с Мэри. В крайнем случае, от нее можно было отделаться порцией мороженого, двумя долларовыми бумажками и легким подзатыльником, когда трескотня начнет совсем надоедать, и быть уверенным: худшее, что ждет его в этом случае — залитая колой и чернилами домашняя работа и скользкая разлагающаяся медуза под одеялом. А что уж рассказывает Мэри о брате своим подружкам, его и вовсе не волновало.  
Именно это он сказал маме, когда та одним воскресным утром приготовила ему вкуснейший яблочный пирог с мороженым, увела на берег домашнего пляжа и, расстелив на песке тонкий плед, вознамерилась серьезно поговорить. Девушек в мире было куда больше, чем свободных позиций квотербека и вакантных мест в Аннаполисе. Мама, наверное, согласилась. Не возразила — это точно. Потрепала его по волосам и мягко улыбнулась.  
  
Может, Стив и планировал пригласить Лейлани — лучшую волейболистку ― на бал по случаю окончания средней школы. Может, он и собирался надраться как следует на вечеринке, устроенной по этому поводу в доме одноклассника. Но мама сама испортила все планы, превратившись в маслянистую сажу на обломках раскуроченной машины за два месяца до вручения аттестатов. И Стив выл в темно-синее, с отблесками огней далеких отелей небо, сидя у самой кромки океана в промокшем костюме и парадных туфлях, сжимая в ладони так и не вскрытую бутылку виски, до тех пор, пока Мэри на рассвете больно не пнула его прямо в поясницу.  
  
А еще Стив никогда не думал о парнях. То есть, конечно, он воображал, как Мэтт Бауман получает «неуд» или спорит с учителем физики, а Туа — вечный хохмач — отпускает пошлые шуточки, пока они переодеваются после тренировки. Или как брат Эла Косты перебирает гитарные струны, сначала осторожно касаясь кончиками пальцев, а потом, словно впадая в экстаз, все ускоряя ритм, пока не закончит мелодию длинным глубоким аккордом, опасно выворачивая запястье.  
И, конечно, о футболистах, всех без разбора, оценивая форму и кондиции или оригинальность игровых схем.  
  
Но это было совсем другое. Ману и Джесс, вечно обвешанные фенечками и рядами местных ожерелий, осторожно и незаметно переплетали пальцы, нежно касались друг друга на пляже, но никто не отважился бы вступить с ними в драку, и вся школа знала, что к вилле «Дикий вепрь» лучше не подходить, если не хочешь получить приглашение на вечеринку, где не бывает девушек. Это волновало Стива еще меньше. Запах пота после хорошей тренировки был честнее парфюма и лака для волос, которым с ног до головы поливались его одноклассницы. С ним все было хорошо. Нормально. До того самого дня, когда он соединил провода под приборной панелью чужой Тойоты. Чуть колкая от щетины скула Дэнни упиралась в его плечо, заставляя раз за разом вспоминать жгучие красноватые пески, раскаленный асфальт дороги, трогательно сморщенные розоватые язвочки на ступнях ног и невероятный, ошеломляющий оргазм, когда сперма брызнула на чуть продавленный задницей Дэнни плетеный стул.  
  
Десять дней назад Стив не мог представить, что окажется настолько далеко от Гавайев. Три дня тому — что кончит, думая о парне и контурах чужого вставшего члена, так четко вырисовывающегося под плотными джинсами. Вчера — что в его распоряжении будут невероятные деньги, во много раз превосходящие десятку на карманные расходы, которую он обычно получал, а сам он будет стремиться крепче прижаться бедром к другому бедру, рассматривая светлый потолок и чутко вслушиваясь в дыхание Дэнни, надеясь, что того не мучают кошмары.


	8. Chapter 8

Просто удивительно, что ему не приснилась бомбардировка Перл-Харбора. Гул в ушах стоял такой, будто он заснул на самой оживленной в мире автотрассе. Стив вскочил, мотая головой, сражаясь с покрывалом, накинутым сверху. Невероятный шум исходил из открытого окна. Улица разливалась какофонией звуков, захлебывалась сигналами, выхлопами, сиренами, чужими голосами, звоном и грохотом, обрывками мелодий и воплями каких-то неведомых птиц. Дэнни, блаженно жмурясь, выдыхал дым в поднятую створку. Сидел верхом на подоконнике, свесив одну ногу по ту сторону окна и, казалось, наслаждался этим кошмаром.  
— Можешь убавить громкость? — простонал Стив. — У меня сейчас голова лопнет.  
— Так звучит большой город, малыш, — довольно улыбнулся Дэнни, как специально потягиваясь, демонстрируя четкие трицепсы и густые заросли под мышками. — И он снова весь наш! Давай, давай, поднимай задницу, впереди насыщенная программа!  
А Стиву не хотелось шевелиться. Любопытство в конце концов точно пересилило бы, но пока он не желал вылезать из-под покрывала, хотя полотенце, которое он так и не сменил на трусы, сбилось комом, и теперь ему казалось, что он провел ночь с макетом горы Рашмор, сунутым под спину.  
— Пожалуйста, можем мы хоть недолго никуда не идти? Мне нравится здесь. И у нас есть целых два дня, чтобы все посмотреть.  
— Тебе когда-нибудь приносили завтрак в номер? Я заказал.  
— Я и в отеле-то ночевал в первый раз в жизни, — недолго думая, признался Стив.

Ой, все выглядело невероятно пошло. Если сейчас к ним в номер заявится кто-то посторонний, то наверняка подумает невесть что. Из двух кроватей смята была только одна, покрывало на второй оставалось идеально натянутым, а на полу валялась сброшенная одежда, и початая бутылка, с вечера не убавившаяся ни на четверть дюйма, так и возвышалась на тумбочке. Соседняя подушка почти вылезла из наволочки, и выглядело все так, будто они с Дэнни провели здесь бурную ночь.  
— Не дергайся, — сказал Дэнни, уловивший панику в его взгляде. — Или думаешь, мы первые в мире, кто спит в одной кровати в занюханном отеле? Боишься, что шокируешь этим горничную? Меня уже приводят в ужас нравы твоих диких остров. А ведь считается, что Гавайи — рай для любовников. Или мне просто не повезло с тобой, а там на самом деле встречаются нормальные люди? Я все-таки уверен, что по воскресеньям ты ходил к причастию.  
— Не каждую неделю, — процедил Стив. — Тебе бы тоже не помешало.  
— Я бросил эту хрень еще в десять лет. Когда впервые сумел улизнуть по дороге из дома до церкви. Ма считала, что мы должны просить бога раз в неделю, чтобы он уберег папу. Но если бы он не хотел оставить нас с одной пенсией за смерть кормильца, не выбрал бы такую работу, ведь так? Или не заводил бы четверых детей.  
— Наверное, мужчины об таком не думают, — пожал плечами Стив. ― Ужасно неприятно об этом говорить, особенно здесь и сейчас, но, случись что-то с отцом, наша семья не распалась бы как соломенный домик глупых поросят. Мама не позволила бы нам разругаться и не отправила бы подальше от себя.  
— Моя всегда спорила со Стеллой, нашей старшей, на доллар, кто на кого первым набросится: я на Мэтта или он на меня. А потом давала каждому из нас подзатыльник, по флакону зеленки и пирожное с шоколадным кремом. Обоим, неважно, кто вышел победителем. Без меня Мэтт, наверное, растолстел как воздушный шар. Но зато вся спальня в его распоряжении, может дрочить, не затыкая рот.  
Щеки Стива полыхнули помимо воли. Прошлый вечер живо припомнился во всех красках, но Дэнни будто это и не волновало. Тот вскочил, откликаясь на стук в дверь, распахнул ее, давая путь небольшой тележке, и сунул официанту несколько купюр.  
— Шампанское? — Стив то ли рассмеялся, то ли растерялся.  
— Ну да, детка. А ты хотел овсяных хлопьев с молоком и чашку какао? ― Дэнни потянулся к бутылке в жестяном ведре, вскрытой, но заткнутой резиновой пробкой с крупной блестящей стекляшкой на вершине. — Так положено, тупица. Мы вроде как не просто заснули прошлой ночью. О боже, у тебя такое лицо, будто вместо завтрака привезли живую гадюку. Я, между прочим, тоже еще ни с кем не спал в одной постели и считаю, что это нужно отметить.  
Дэнни прихватил длинное горлышко зеленой бутылки ладонью, вдруг послав Стиву невероятно пошлую и возбуждающую ассоциацию, и, жмурясь, отхлебнул поползшую из горлышка пену.  
— Не знаю, стоит ли своих денег, но что-то в этом определенно есть, — пробормотал он, сглотнув. — Зачем зря тратиться, если у нас и так полно всего? — буркнул Стив. — Надеюсь, тебе хватило фантазии заказать кофе.

Кофе, не лучший в мире, но вполне сносный, нашелся на нижней полке столика, и Стив потягивал густой горьковатый напиток, добавляя себе головокружения после нескольких глотков шампанского. Натощак, под пристальным взглядом Дэнни, обхватывая губами бутылку точно так же, как делал тот. От пузырьков, щекотавших нёбо, захотелось чихнуть, но Дэнни смотрел не отрываясь, будто ждал реакции — расширенными зрачками, и Стив подобрал дорожку, скользящую по стеклу, осторожно тронул кончиком языка и обвел горлышко. Движение отозвалось в паху, не в голове, и если подумать, было невероятно вульгарным. Но Дэнни только сглотнул, не произнеся ни слова, и тут же накинулся на горячий сэндвич с беконом, вгрызаясь так, будто тот был его личным врагом.  
— Кстати, о родственниках, — начал Стив, все же отыскав новые трусы, и теперь натягивая их под покрывалом. ― Я решил, что половину денег оставлю Мэри, своей сестре. Она здесь, в Лос-Анджелесе, я знаю адрес. Мы в ссоре, но я все равно люблю ее, а тетя Дэб небогата и лишние деньги им не помешают.  
— Давай возьмем твою сестру поразвлечься вместе, — быстро сказал Дэнни. — Если она красотка, то…  
— Эй, ей тринадцать. Я разобью тебе лицо, если даже подумаешь что-то подобное! Я предупредил! И не собираюсь разговаривать с ней. Просто убедиться, что она в порядке, раз уж мы здесь. Покажи ноги, прежде чем обуться!  
Дэнни выставил правую на край кровати.  
— Ладно, ладно, — проворчал он. — Тоже мне, блюститель нравственности. Я хотел предложить сегодня съездить на Сансет Бич. Там, говорят, пляж и серфинг не хуже твоих занюханных островов, а девушек хватает и без твоей сестры.  
Дэнни скорчил недовольную мину, быстро натянул новые полосатые носки и зашнуровал кеды, упаковал недопитую бутылку шампанского в бумажный пакет, а после сунул в рюкзак, явно намереваясь взять с собой.  
— Вот чего я не могу понять, — сказал Стив, — ты вообще по девушкам или по парням? Потому что подаешь противоречивые сигналы.  
— Будто обязательно выбирать что-то одно. Противоречивые сигналы? Детка, когда тебя кто-то целует, сигнал совершенно однозначен! Нам просто срочно нужно потрахаться. Давай, торопись, девушки на Сансет Бич ждать не станут. Лучше бы попались местные, они могут знать хорошие места для оттяга, а номер у нас и так есть. Так что, ох, оторвемся. Спорю, такому красавчику, как ты, сегодня перепадет минимум классный минет.  
— Все же я считаю, что выбирать следует, — заметил Стив, которому перспектива встать на серф на совершенно незнакомых волнах вдруг прекратила казаться заманчивой.  
— Ты ел когда-то устриц? — спросил Дэнни, близко подходя к нему. — Нет? А как тогда можешь знать, вкуснее ли они королевских креветок? В правилах бойскаутов прочитаешь? Не попробуешь — не узнаешь.  
Стив вздохнул. В общем-то, Дэнни был прав. Он и сам бы привел именно такой аргумент в любом споре. Поэтому махнул рукой и спокойно наблюдал, как Дэнни терзает телефонный диск, вызывая такси.

С погодой им повезло. А с волнами и прокатной доской ― нет. Хотя Стив придирчиво выбирал из оставшихся. Она была перекошена, продавлена пятками сотен туристов и непредсказуемо кренилась даже на небольших гребнях, так, что Стив раз за разом заваливался на бок, неловко спрыгивая раньше, чем позорно свалиться в воду, и лиш у нее был слишком короткий, а потому на счет дурацкого «поводка» было записано несколько синяков на бедрах и боках. Может, и не следовало в этом винить глупую подержанную доску, но Стив был зол. Невероятно и, очевидно, без всякой серьезной причины. Ткнуть Дэнни лицом в песок, заломить руки за спину и отконвоировать обратно в гостиничный номер ему захотелось еще в магазине у пляжа. Он буквально взбесил Стива, почти час выбирая плавки, а после вышел из примерочной кабинки в ярко-голубом клочке, который больше подходил для стриптиза, чем для серфинга. Шуршащая ткань облегала его так плотно и была натянута настолько туго, что, казалось, под ней проступали тонкие и мягкие волоски на заднице, а спереди, возможно, Дэнни сунул свернутый носок или комок бумажных полотенец. Как бы там ни было, показываться на люди в таком позорном подобии купального костюма было невозможно. Дэнни, впрочем, считал иначе, презрительно оглядел длинные прокатные шорты Стива и быстро пихнул два пальца в рот, показывая, насколько «прекрасно», по его мнению, тот выглядит. Стив думал взять реванш в океане, когда первая же сильная волна стащит с Дэнни это непотребство до самых колен, но, как оказалось, тот и не собирался лезть в воду. Вальяжно прошел мимо досок и растянулся на шезлонге под большим квадратным зонтом, жестом подзывая официанта.  
― Вот пляж, ― махнул рукой он. ― Смотри, даже пальмы есть. А вот ― океан. Туристы, отели. Ананасы, говорят, тоже бывают. Чем отличается от твоих Гавайев?  
Стив буркнул:  
― Для идиотов нет разницы, ― и загнал доску в воду, все же решив испробовать новые волны.

Не исключено, что он потерял счет времени, пытаясь приноровиться к чужому океану и плохому серфу, или Дэнни не намеревался его ждать, воплощая свой план, но, выбравшись на берег и отряхиваясь от капель, Стив застал на своем шезлонге двух девушек, потягивающих цветные коктейли, и Дэнни, размахивающего руками так, будто пытался спеть на языке сигнальных жестов.

― Синди и Пэм, будущие звезды Голливуда, ― представил их Дэнни. ― Это Стив, мы путешествуем вместе.  
С волос и шортов Стива ползли змеистые струйки воды, и он был уверен, что все трое прослеживают взглядом их путь.  
― Эм… Привет, ― сказал он. ― Надеюсь, вам нравится ЭлЭй.

На купальник Синди ткани пошло еще меньше, чем на плавки Дэнни. Соски Пэм были прикрыты невесть как держащимися блестящими кругляшками, оставляя открытыми маленькие нежные груди, между которыми болталась длинная цепочка со сверкающим камнем. Девушки были причесаны и накрашены так, что хотелось поскорее отправить их нырять, чтобы наконец-то увидеть живые лица. Но пришлось бы сначала снять с них туфли на огромных каблуках.

Стив опустился на шезлонг Дэнни, двигая бедром его колени.  
― Мальчики, мы сходим закажем еще по коктейлю, ― промурлыкала Пэм.  
Она была симпатичной. Возможно. С пухлыми губками, темными глазами и еще более темными волосами, длинными стройными ногами и плавно качала бедрами, пока шла к бару.  
― Они не шлюхи, не подумай, — быстро сказал Дэнни. ― Нормальные девчонки. Синди ― моя.  
― Я хочу вернуться в отель, ― пробормотал Стив, на что Дэнни прыснул и рассмеялся во все горло:  
― Да подожди ты, не так быстро, дикарь. Цыпочкам нужно обхождение, и тогда они сами от тебя не отлипнут. Сейчас немного потусим тут, потом забуримся куда-нибудь в приятное место, а уж после… Поверь, будет лучше. Они уже согласились. Пэм только хотела посмотреть, так ли ты хорош, или я привел с собой дружка-лузера.  
― Да им же лет по двадцать, если не больше!  
― Ну и прекрасно, ― откликнулся Дэнни. ― Значит, понимают, что к чему.

Подошедшая Пэм протянула Стиву коктейль в высоком стакане, полном льда, с зеленой веточкой и треугольником ананаса, висевшим на самом краю. Дэнни поймал его взгляд и залихватски подмигнул левым глазом.  
― Мы решили в «Кошачий приют», ― сказала Сидни, но не отдала Дэнни большой стакан, который держала в руке, а сунула в рот трубочку, шумно втянула розовую жидкость, а после тронула край кончиком языка и повернула трубочку к Дэнни. Тот так же громко отпил.  
В этот момент Стив пожалел, что не остался, прибитый серфом в висок, в волнах у Сансет Бич.  
До той секунды, когда Дэнни сжал губами полосатую пластиковую трубочку в стакане, накрывая ртом след от помады Сидни, и скользнул взглядом вверх, по ложбинке между ее грудей, Стив не понимал значение слова «ревность». Эр-е-вэ-эн… и так далее ― писать и читать его было не сложно. Но в груди вдруг разлилось щемящее и жаркое, словно он проглотил стручок перца чили, и жгло так, что с трудом удалось вдохнуть и сдержать слезы.  
Когда Синди протянула руку и растрепала так тщательно зачесанные волосы Дэнни, а тот лишь одобрительно улыбнулся в ответ, ― внутри обнаружилась бесконечная, необъятная, выжженная солнцем Долина Смерти. Стив предпочел бы сейчас оказаться там, а не захлебываться океанским бризом, глядя, как Синди откровенно флиртует, поводит бедрами и закидывает голову в громком смехе, часто-часто моргая ресницами и облизывая губы. Он поднял стакан и залпом втянул половину ― без трубочки, через край, как обычную воду. Коктейль был слишком сладким, чтобы хоть как-то утолить жажду. Тошнотворным химическим вкусом осел на языке и забил уши плотными комочками ваты.  
Дэнни подхватил рюкзак и вещи и увлек свою подружку вперед, к далекому знаку стоянки такси, не потрудившись даже одеться, лишь обернув вокруг бедер полотенце. Его ладонь скользила вдоль позвоночника Синди, от самых лопаток до двух веревочек, изображающих заднюю часть плавок, и Стив шел, как приклеенный, за этим движением. Только почувствовал, что Пэм переплела его пальцы со своими.  
― Надо… Ну… Вернуть доску и полотенца, ― сказал он, когда первое же такси затормозило перед ними, взвизгнув шинами.  
― Похер, детка, я плач _у_! ― махнул рукой Дэнни.

На заднем сиденье, куда они вместились все вчетвером, Пэм придвинулась так близко, что ее сосок с успехом мог выжечь на плече глубокую дыру.  
― Господи, ну почему же я вечно выбираю не тех парней, ― пробормотала она, запуская руку в волосы Стива.  
― Он тот парень, малышка! ― Дэнни, сидевший справа от Стива, повернулся и буквально улегся ему на колени, пытаясь заглянуть в лицо Пэм. ― Тот парень, клянусь тебе! Просто у него серьезные намерения.  
― Ближайшие лет двадцать я не собираюсь замуж, ― фыркнула Пэм.  
― Ближайшие лет пятьдесят я не планирую жениться, ― ответил ей Стив. Ну да, возможно, это было грубовато, но ведь у них нашлось хоть что-то общее, не так ли?

В машине было тесновато для четверых, и Дэнни все еще почти лежал на его коленях, упорно ерзая по непросохшим плавкам животом, а тонкие, с длинными розовыми ногтями, пальцы Синди, поглаживали кожу над краем полотенца на его бедрах.  
Стив был уверен, что выпил не настолько много, чтобы все плыло перед глазами, но он не видел ничего. Только вдруг почувствовал, как ладонь Дэнни случайно прошлась по его колену. И этого было достаточно. Член налился кровью и болезненно заныл. Он попытался сменить позу, но места хватило лишь чтобы чуть отползти назад, к самой спинке.  
― Да ладно, мальчики, ― вдруг проворковала Синди таким искусственным голоском, что Стив не поставил бы и цента, что у нее сложится актерская карьера. ― Мы не против вчетвером. Вы такие милые, просто прелесть.  
Почему-то Стив подумал, что более привлекательной ей кажется та пачка купюр, которую Дэнни, не таясь, вынимал из внешнего кармана рюкзака каждый раз, когда приходилось платить.  
Но помешать ему получить заслуженное удовольствие после всего, через что они прошли, было бы нечестно.  
― Прости, Пэм, ― хрипло сказал он, снимая ее руку со своего бедра, а другой сталкивая Дэнни с колен, ― у меня тут кое-какие дела. В Лос-Анджелесе живет девушка, которую я по-настоящему люблю, и я хотел бы с ней увидеться.  
Дэнни удивленно приподнял бровь, а потом широко улыбнулся, сообразив:  
― О да, девочки. Он не врет. Малышка Мэри. Ох и красавица же она. Не лучше вас, конечно, но разве мы можем возражать нашему другу Стиву? Я все еще с вами, и нас везут в «Кошачий приют». Уверен, мы найдем чем развлечься и без него.

Они стояли в пляжных костюмах посреди городской улицы, и Дэнни, не моргнув даже глазом, натягивал джинсы прямо там, где их высадило такси. Девушки продемонстрировали чудо, выудив из сумочки Пэм два небольших свертка ткани и натянув их на себя. То, что выглядело как два носовых платка, оказалось платьями, ярко-красным у блондинки Синди, а на Пэм ― зеленое. С чересчур открытыми плечами, и так облегающие изгибы их фигур, что под тканью четко вырисовывались круглые наклейки на сосках Пэм и завязки плавок Синди. В одежде они казались еще более голыми, чем без нее.  
Синди недовольно провела руками по бедрам, кивнула и, произнеся:  
― Согласна, выглядит не очень, ― сунула руку под юбку и развязала узелок.  
Ее плавки упали на асфальт Лос-Анджелеса, а Дэнни нагнулся и подобрал пеструю ткань. Стив мог бы поклясться, что тот собирался их понюхать, но Дэнни вдруг замер с приподнятой рукой, поймав его взгляд. Заметно сглотнул и галантно протянул часть купальника хозяйке.  
Потом извлек из рюкзака начатую бутылку шампанского, жадно отпил и отдал ее девушкам, другой рукой сунув Стиву рюкзак.  
― Девочки, мы пошептаться на две минуты, вы же не против? Занимайте очередь, мы окажемся в клубе раньше, чем кончится выпивка.

Он тянул за лямку собственного рюкзака, Стив цепко держал вторую, швы трещали, но опять выходило, что кто-то тащит Стива туда, куда он идти не хочет. И он не видел смысла объяснять, почему вдруг уперся подошвами в асфальт и решил, что не сдвинется с места.  
― Ну хорошо, ― шипяще сказал Дэнни, ― допустим, я боюсь, что ты отключишься от шока прямо за порогом «Приюта», и все еще думаю, что ты не пропустил ни одной воскресной службы за всю свою жизнь. Но ты упрямый кретин, что, кстати, сейчас весьма кстати. Неудачный каламбур, знаю. У нас тут кое-что в багаже. Одно зеленое, другое ― блестящее. Первому внутри будут только рады, а второе придется прятать еще до входа. Поэтому, если ты так добр и щедр, что оставляешь мне обеих цыпочек ― тащи это все обратно в отель и сиди на нем жопой, пока я не вернусь. Можешь посмотреть «Белоснежку» или фильм про щеночков, закажи еды на свой вкус, дай своей правой руке новое имя, не знаю, чем ты еще привык заниматься на Гавайях. Постараюсь быть к завтраку, тогда разделим деньги, отправимся к твоей сестре, а потом в Диснейленд. Идет?  
По большому счету, Стива устроил бы такой расклад. Но Дэнни не дождался его согласного кивка и взмахнул рукой, подзывая такси.  
― Доставьте ребенка в отель, ― сказал он водителю, протягивая купюру. Приподнялся на цыпочки и смачно чмокнул Стива в кончик носа, прежде чем толкнуть на заднее сиденье.  
Когда Стив посмотрел в окно, то увидел только спину Дэнни, танцующей походочкой идущего к девушкам.  
Нравился ли Стиву Лос-Анджелес? Нет. Не этим вечером.


	9. Chapter 9

— Мой приемный папочка ошибся, — сказал Стив таксисту, когда, наконец, принял решение.  
Да, таскаться по незнакомому городу словно ходячий сейф, с нелегальной пушкой и тысячами долларов за спиной — не лучшая идея. Но он же не совсем потерял самоуважение, чтобы безропотно следовать инструкциям того, кто даже не спросил его мнения.  
Может, Стиву и интересно было бы оказаться внутри «Кошачьего приюта». Или провести вечер в компании милых девушек. Милых, ясно? И желательно не полуголых. Возможно, Стив готов был зайти с одной из них так же далеко, как он зашел с Дэнни, если бы какая-нибудь Эми или Аманда ему действительно понравилась. Но Дэнни решил за него, а их вкусы и взгляды на удачно проведенный вечер явно расходились. И чего Стив точно не хотел — окончания этого дня в одной кровати на четверых, где он не мог соперничать с опытным Дэнни и выглядел бы словно дошкольник, впервые вышедший на игровое поле. Секс — дело интимное, не так ли? И он почему-то не был уверен, что готов потерять девственность на глазах у Дэнни. Ну, конечно, не считая того, что однозначно пришлось бы отрезать ему язык, чтобы избежать комментариев и бесконечных насмешек после. 

Но было еще кое-что. Важнее, чем секс. Он действительно хотел увидеться с Мэри. Им с сестрой следовало поговорить без посторонних, ведь они оказались в равном положении: невероятно далеко от дома, разосланные отцом по разным получателям, как посылки без указанной ценности и обратного адреса, чтобы точно нельзя было вернуть отправителю. Если бы Мэри решилась, то Стив непременно взял бы ее с собой обратно на Гавайи. Или в путешествие по всей Америке. В последние два дня мысль об островах посещала его все реже, но в идеале… Да, он все еще раздумывал снять жилье на Мауи или разбить палатку на Большом Острове. Сейчас ему в голову пришло, что можно купить трейлер — уютный и практичный оборудованный домик на колесах ― и ехать, куда захочется или куда ведут указатели дорог. Всяко лучше, чем застрять в районе бетонных жилых домов, притиснутых друг к другу так близко, будто кто-то пожалел места для парковки и мусорных баков. Совершенно не похоже на тот шумный и яркий город, в котором с радостью остался Дэнни. 

На счетчике все еще тикали цифры, когда таксист резко нажал клаксон, и Стив вздрогнул, сунул смятую купюру в окошко перегородки между задним и передним сиденьем.  
— Спасибо, сдачи не надо! — пробормотал он, вылезая, и получил вдогонку:  
— Урод! Здесь и не должно быть сдачи! 

Дверь в многоквартирный дом была закрыта кодовым замком, на его настойчивые звонки никто не ответил, и, судя по всему, тетя Дэб жила где-то на шестом этаже. Стиву вдруг невероятно захотелось закурить, чтобы горький теплый дым вернул способность трезво оценивать ситуацию. Он обошел дом, высчитывая, где окна тети, но весь шестой этаж был погружен во мрак. Нижняя ступенька проржавевшей пожарной лестницы болталась футах в семи над землей, и не было ничего проще, чем подпрыгнуть, подтянуться и забраться на второй этаж, а после выше, выше, переходя по удобным перекладинам от площадки к площадке, и сделать десять шагов по широкому карнизу нужного этажа.  
Створка окна была приоткрыта, он надавил чуть сильнее, услышав скрип поддающейся металлической планки, и рама распахнулась внутрь, легко открывая путь на подоконник, где стоял большой пес Скип, подаренный Мэри на восьмой день рождения. 

Стив знал, что тетя Дэб небогата. По правде говоря, об этом каждый раз вспоминала мама, если в выписке из банка попадался билет для тети из Лос-Анджелеса на Оаху и обратно. И это было нормальным, привычным: не все живут в огромных виллах на Даймонд Хэд или в Беверли Хиллз. Есть люди, честно выполняющие свою работу и раз в неделю получающие чек, а их семья была как раз из таких. Потому-то рюкзак с пятьюдесятью без малого тысячами так жег его спину, и Стив не видел ничего ужасного в том, что получил огромные деньги за информацию, которой обладал. Но до этого момента он не понимал, насколько скромно живет тетя, чьи наряды всегда казались ему дорогими и изысканными. 

Квартира состояла из двух комнат и микроскопической кухни, где с трудом мог бы развернуться карманный пудель; без всяких признаков плиты и духовки, с одной электрической кофеваркой и небольшим тостером на столе. Комната, в которую он влез, очевидно, раньше служила спальней, и в ней хотя бы стояла кровать. На косо накинутом покрывале валялась одежда и школьные принадлежности, а у порога стояли пушистые розовые тапки с кроличьими ушами. Мама никогда не позволила бы Мэри развести в комнате такой беспорядок. Даже в настолько маленькой, что больше походила на чулан для термостата и газонокосилки. В другой комнате, явно ранее бывшей гостиной, в углу дивана лежала свернутая постель с одной подушкой, а поверх — шелковый цветной халат, и на полке над фальшивым пластиковым камином стояла целая батарея — штук восемь, не меньше, початых бутылок с разными напитками. Совершенно точно, это было неподходящее место для Мэри. Но Стив был уверен: оставь он сейчас половину своих денег на журнальном столике, и первое, что сделает тетя Дэб — позвонит в полицию, но не прикоснется к чужим, неизвестно как добытым деньгам. Она была МакГарретт, а это всегда что-то да значило.

Стив прождал целых два часа, словно в прострации баюкая на коленях плюшевого Скипа, пока не решил, что с него хватит.  
За окном висела ночь, размытая фонарями, и тетя Дэб, прихватив Мэри с собой, очевидно, была на работе, в таком же ночном шоу, какое, может быть, смотрел сейчас Дэнни. Он вернется сюда завтра, подняв их обеих с постели, когда они не смогут отвернуться или отказаться от разговора. Спросит мнения Мэри, и если она согласится, то увезет ее с собой, а если нет — отдаст деньги тете, уверив, что достались они ему честным путем. Из этой дыры, в которой тяжело было даже дышать, тетя Дэб была обязана съехать, пожелай Мэри остаться с ней или нет.  
Ушел он так же, как пришел — по карнизу, аккуратно прикрыв за собой оконную створку. У обочины не стояла вереница такси, но через два квартала одна из машин смилостивилась, притормозила и доставила Стива к отелю.  
Он запихнул рюкзак под кровать Дэнни, догрыз ставшие безвкусными чипсы из открытого пакета, бездумно щелкал пультом, переключая кадр за кадром и размышляя, стоит ли потратить пять долларов на платный взрослый канал или архив спортивных событий года. Горничная до их номера не добралась: исчез только столик с недоеденным завтраком и ведром из-под шампанского, но бинты с ног Дэнни по-прежнему горой валялись в мусорной корзине, пустые упаковки от одежды и еды — у кровати, а подушка лежала так же криво, как оставил ее Дэнни, проснувшись. Она все еще немного пахла шампунем и потом, и совсем чуть-чуть, едва уловимо, ментоловым запахом пены для бритья. Стив подтянул подушку ближе, уложив рядом, крепко обнял, как недавно игрушечного пса, и надеялся уснуть до самого утра, чтобы не возвращаться мыслями ни в квартиру тети, ни на улицу перед входом в «Кошачий приют». 

Сон не шел, а в голову лезли самые дурацкие мысли, которые могли бесплатно конкурировать с любым порно-каналом. И, надо сказать, они совершенно не нравились Стиву. Чем бы ни занимался сейчас Дэнни — с Синди и Пэм, да хоть со всей женской олимпийской сборной по гимнастике — точно было не его делом. Им двоим все равно предстояло расстаться, попрощаться навсегда, завтра, когда они получат новые документы, или чуть позже — неважно. Стив был уверен, что Дэнни не поедет с ним на Гавайи и найдет слишком скучной тряску в домике на колесах по стране. Возможно, тот решит осесть в Лос-Анджелесе и станет кинозвездой, каким-нибудь героем классных боевиков, купит огромную виллу в Малибу, каждую ночь проводя в клубах в окружении самых красивых девушек. Или когда-нибудь действительно сорвется, размозжив голову незнакомцу на парковке или выпустив в грудь обойму браунинга тому, кто случайно наступит ему на ногу. Стив не удивился бы любому из вариантов. 

В груди щемило, и это было странное чувство, которому он не находил названия. Но мог рискнуть и залить ноющую пустоту внутри хорошим глотком из бутылки виски, все еще стоящей на тумбочке. В конце концов, зачем тратить деньги на дорогую выпивку, если не получать от нее нужный эффект? Он не исключал, что для утоления боли лучше подходит дешевый бурбон, который предпочитал отец, пытаясь забыться сном каждый вечер после смерти мамы. Насколько же дерьмовым должен был быть вкус у той бурды, если даже жидкость, стоившая в десять раз дороже, мерзко горчила на языке и обжигала горло так, будто он пытался протолкнуть внутрь пылающий факел?  
Только легче никак не становилось. Наоборот, в голове вдруг поселился плотный тяжелый дурман, после нескольких крупных глотков зрение стало нечетким, расплывшимся, а руки и ноги непослушными, словно чужими. И все было бы терпимо, если бы вдобавок очередной глоток не пустил огонь вдоль позвоночника и запахи вдруг не стали резче. Особенно один — яркий и четкий, исходящий от подушки, которую он все еще сжимал и поглаживал. От него яйца наливались тяжестью, а член — кровью, быстро и неотвратимо, как не было при взгляде на почти обнаженную грудь Пэм или при просмотре порно-журнала, который Нед Канахеле давал одноклассникам за двадцать пять центов в день. 

Окей, его пугало желание целоваться с Дэнни, а не с какой-нибудь Синди. И, может, даже к лучшему, что дальше их пути разойдутся. Но здесь и сейчас никто не влезет в его голову и никогда не узнает, что он широко лизнул свою ладонь и опустил ее на член, представляя вместо нее другую, с легкой россыпью веснушек на тыльной стороне, исцарапанными подушечками пальцев и заусеницей на мизинце, которую Дэнни то и дело пытался откусить, чтобы не беспокоила. И губы — обветренные и жаркие от песка пустыни, рот — горячий и влажный изнутри, язык, проходящийся по шее, по мочке уха и ниже до соска под расстегнутой рубашкой. Дэнни никогда бы такого не сделал. Возможно, пару раз напомнил бы Стиву, что тот слишком похож на девушку с его гладкой грудью и желанием обниматься и прикасаться всюду. И точно снова посоветовал бы трахнуться по-настоящему. Не исключено, что сам Дэнни сейчас этим и занимался, подставляя свой крепко стоящий член с темной головкой и красивой витой веной под язычок Синди. Или Пэм. Или обеих сразу. Это возможно, Стив видел в порно.

Он еще раз отпил из бутылки, чтобы прогнать назойливое виденье, и накрыл лицо подушкой. Картинка не исчезла, вдруг став еще ярче, осязаемей, ладонь заскользила быстрее, чуть болезненно, по высохшей слюне и каплям смазки, и надо было бы встать, добраться до ванной и поискать там хотя бы лосьон, но все мышцы были так напряжены, что Стив вряд ли бы смог выпрямиться и подняться. Он рвано дрочил, спустив одну ногу с кровати, упираясь пяткой в пол и разведя бедра так широко, как только мог, и втискивал подушку в лицо, заглушая рвущийся наружу стон. Ему хотелось глупо и пошло позвать Дэнни по имени, выдохнуть в самое ухо, скользнуть ладонью от талии к бедрам и крепко сжать круглую ягодицу, чтобы тот в ответ выдохнул «Детка!», хотя бы потерся членом о его бедро, как прошлой ночью, и накрыл его губы своими.  
— Детка… — он буквально услышал это, прежде чем кончить, выплескиваясь так далеко, что капли попали на подушку. — Да, детка.  
С ним на самом деле все было очень плохо. 

И стало только еще хуже, когда он отвел подушку от лица и открыл глаза.  
Дэнни ― живой, настоящий, стоял перед ним, с алыми пятнами румянца на скулах и шее, с такими огромными темно-серыми зрачками и влажными яркими губами, что казался больным или безумным. Должно быть, последние слова, толкнувшие за край, не послышались Стиву, потому что Дэнни повторил ― тяжело и хрипло:  
― Детка… ― и присел на край кровати, крепко сжимая ладонью свой пах.  
― Ты разве не развлекаешься в «Приюте»? Я не ждал тебя раньше обеда, ― Стив постарался, чтобы это прозвучало равнодушно. Насколько возможно, конечно, когда ты пытаешься накрыть подушкой не лицо, а влажный опадающий член.  
― Давай будем считать, что кошечки потеряли ко мне интерес, как только я разменял последнюю прихваченную сотню, ладно? ― голос звучал весело, и от Дэнни исходил знакомый Стиву запах ― сладковато-древесный и угольный, будто кто-то плеснул мед на горящие зеленые ветки.  
― Ты обкурился, что ли? ― приподнявшись на локте, спросил он.  
― Да я на седьмом небе! Сначала все было зашибись, а потом я решил, что мне скучно.  
― И подумал, что здесь веселее?  
― Ты, я вижу, тоже времени зря не терял, ― кивнул Дэнни на незакрытую бутылку виски. ― Можешь повторить на бис? Охуенное шоу.  
― И ты засунешь мне в лифчик пять баксов по одному? ― фыркнул Стив.  
― Готов. Хотя ты стоишь больше. Слушай, я извиняюсь, ладно? Думаю, тебе не понравилось, что я сам все решил. И Пэм тоже не понравилась. Не знаю, может, стоило уступить тебе Синди или найти кого-то другого. Вдруг тебе больше по вкусу рыжие? Я ведь даже не спросил.  
― Конечно. Мне нравятся рыжие. И я бы сосался с ней у тебя на глазах, как это планировал делать ты.  
― Детка, да ты ревнуешь! Нет, на самом деле? Ты хотел бы рыжую или…  
― Не знаю… ― пожал плечами Стив. ― После вчерашнего я просто не хотел видеть тебя ни с кем.  
― Господи, какой ты сложный, ― вздохнул Дэнни. ― Как задачка по геометрии. 

Дэнни протянул руку, очевидно, желая дать ему подзатыльник, но ладонь замерла на полпути, застыла в воздухе, и после палец легко коснулся лица Стива. Разгладил кожу на лбу, осторожно тронул бровь, провел по спинке носа, задержавшись на кончике, и скользнул ниже, до самого края губ. Погладил излом верхней, почти невесомо прошелся по нижней и остановился в самом центре.  
Стив чуть приоткрыл губы и поймал ими подушечку пальца, осторожно трогая кончиком языка. 

Это походило на странный поцелуй. Невероятно нежный, плавящий и без того размякшее тело, и тяжелый огонь вновь собирался в паху, будто Стив не кончил пять минут назад. Он боялся даже вздохнуть, нарушить эту тягучую и хрупкую тишину, повисшую между ними, и только смотрел, как лицо Дэнни вдруг становится невероятно серьезным и придвигается все ближе.  
На этот раз он не накинулся на губы Стива. Не запустил руку в волосы, пригибая к себе, а лишь осторожно коснулся левой щеки и чуть провел кончиком языка до самой мочки уха.  
И выдохнул так, будто хотел что-то сказать, но осекся в последний момент. Только переплел их пальцы, потянув руку Стива к своей груди. Его сердце стучало так сильно, что Стив почувствовал дрожь всей кожей, повторил кончиками пальцев контур шва белой майки, полез ниже ― к выступающему под тканью соску. Задел, боясь и желая сжать крепче, и Дэнни вдруг дернулся. Неловко увернулся, стараясь одновременно влезть коленями на кровать, вжаться в его ладонь и стянуть с плеч Стива рубашку.  
Это было странно и переворачивало что-то внутри: Дэнни молчал, не сказал ни слова, выворачиваясь из майки. Только притянул Стива к себе и перекинул колено через его бедра, чтобы прижаться грудью к груди, а губами ― к губам. И они словно слиплись, крепко сцепив руки друг у друга за спиной. Не целуясь, не трогая, просто едва-едва раскачивались, не разрывая объятий. Тысячу веков, наверное. А, может, несколько минут, пока первый шок от порыва не прошел, и Стив не почувствовал тяжесть тела Дэнни на своих бедрах, плотность его джинсов, натянутых в паху так, что змейка грубо терлась о живот, и свой вновь ставший твердым член в тесном плену под задницей Дэнни.  
Стив расцепил руки, оторвал губы от губ, кончиками пальцев провел вдоль груди Дэнни. Ниже, еще ниже, обводя ребра, ощупывая талию, нежно трогая все синяки и ссадины, заставив чуть откинуться назад, подставляясь под ладони. Погладил дорожку волос, прерванную низким поясом джинсов, и сунул пальцы под него.  
Дэнни заерзал, втягивая живот, позволяя расстегнуть пуговицу, и наконец-то обрел дар речи, сбивчиво и как-то растерянно пробормотав:  
― Детка, скорее, прошу. Мне осталось совсем немного. 

Стив не колебался. Тут же приспустил резинку чертовых, бесящих ярко-голубых плавок, выпуская наружу член Дэнни. Накрыл головку ладонью. Горячая и бархатная плоть ощущалась иначе, чем своя. И палец скользил по влаге, нежно обводя контуры, чуть трогая уздечку и ниже ― ту самую выпуклую вену, которую так хорошо запомнил Стив.  
Дэнни прикрыл глаза, поймал его запястье, остановил, заставил сжать ладонь вокруг ствола и двинул бедрами, медленно вбиваясь в кулак. Стив замер, отдаваясь новому удовольствию: все еще обтянутая джинсами задница двигалась вдоль его слишком чувствительного члена, крепко притираясь, задевая головку так, что посылала болезненные, но сладкие спазмы по всему телу.  
Дэнни вскрикнул, замерев, а после вытянувшись в струнку; крупные капли спермы забрызгали все еще сжатую вокруг пульсирующего члена ладонь Стива и теплой дорожкой попали ему на живот. 

Дэнни притянул Стива к себе, уперся лбом в плечо, а губами ― куда-то над ключицей, будто хотел спрятать лицо, и тяжело дышал. На его спине все еще дрожали и перекатывались мышцы.  
― Я… Ты… ― пробормотал Стив.  
Он понятия не имел, что пытался сказать, но Дэнни и не дал ему продолжить, скользя мокрыми губами по шее, пока не добрался до рта и не заставил замолчать.  
― Это ужасно несправедливо, ― вот что наконец сказал Дэнни, отрываясь от него и глядя совершенно мутным взглядом. ― Ты сейчас кончишь второй раз, а мне для этого придется немного подождать.  
Это был смешной и совсем необидный упрек, учитывая, что член Дэнни все еще был полутвердым и мокрым под ладонью. Но возражать не хотелось. Кончить еще раз, немедленно, пока никто из них не пожалел о содеянном ― да, пожалуйста! Умоляю, Дэнни!  
Должно быть, он все же сказал это вслух. Может, и испугал его своей порывистостью, потому что Дэнни немедленно сполз с его бедер и перетек куда-то назад, подальше от взгляда Стива, нашаривая под кроватью рюкзак. И благослови бог запасливого Дэнни Уильямса, это был небольшой тюбик смазки, уместившийся в его ладонь. 

Дэнни устраивался за его спиной так тщательно, будто готовился к долгому путешествию. Стянул джинсы, бросив их на пол, уперся спиной в изголовье кровати, и с усилием навалил Стива на себя, подтягивая ближе между своих расставленных бедер. Его все еще влажный член уперся в поясницу, и, хоть они не видели лиц друг друга, но сейчас слиплись еще теснее, чем были раньше, смешивая пот, дыхание, остатки спермы, влипая кожей в кожу.  
Дэнни перехватил его рукой поперек груди, крепко прижимая сосок, а другая ― мокрая, полная смазки, опустилась на член, растерла прозрачную жидкость по всей длине и перекатила яйца, осторожно их погладив.  
Стив охнул и дернулся, но Дэнни зацепил ногой его лодыжку, еще крепче придавив спину к своей груди. Это была странная поза. Не очень удобная, потому что Стив буквально лежал на Дэнни, не мог двинуться, и его бедра сводила легкая судорога, но от этого было еще приятней.  
Дэнни сжал ладонь и заскользил кулаком так, что у Стива перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна, а из горла рвался длинный и низкий монотонный стон, и он сам слегка подавался вверх, чтобы все было еще резче, чувственней, реальней, незабываемей. А Дэнни громко и тяжело дышал в ухо, и его член, вновь твердый и горячий, терся о поясницу так же быстро и сильно. 

― Еще немножко, давай же, кончи для меня, Стивен, ― прерывисто выдохнул Дэнни, еще ускоряя темп, и подушечка большого пальца проходилась под краем головки, поглаживая невероятно чувствительное место, до тех пор, пока Стив не захлебнулся громким криком, а за спиной Дэнни почти прилип к нему, содрогаясь в таком же спазме, выплескиваясь между их сжатыми телами, а зубами больно вцепившись в плечо.  
Они бы и отключились так, не глядя друг на друга, если бы Стив в последний миг не потянул Дэнни на себя, обвивая руками, ногами, притискиваясь всем телом, и набросил сверху сбившееся покрывало.  
― Это все очень странно, детка, ― пробормотал Дэнни, не открывая глаз. ― Я никогда еще ни с кем… такого…  
Стиву, конечно, хотелось выяснить, что тот имел в виду, но ведь завтра у них будет целый день, не так ли?


	10. Chapter 10

Два желания заставили его открыть глаза: настоятельная необходимость отлить и такая же навязчивая ― поговорить.  
Но Дэнни спал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку и вывернувшись из-под одного на двоих покрывала, и будить его было не столько непредсказуемо по последствиям, сколько жаль. Стив даже не рискнул тронуть его за плечо или провести пальцем по выступающим позвонкам до самого копчика, хотя ладонь горела от желания коснуться.  
Только, слегка нагнувшись, пристально осмотрел отметины на ступнях Дэнни, убедившись, что большинство сухих корочек не воспалилось, и взял на себя смелость шепотом заказать по телефону завтрак.  
Дэнни не шелохнулся даже тогда, когда вслед за стуком в дверь в номер въехала сервированная тележка. На этот раз кофейник стоял точно посередине сверху. 

Стив попытался восстановить картину вчерашнего утра: до упора поднял оконную раму, наполняя комнату шумом никогда не спящего города, перекинул ногу за подоконник, устроил рядом с собой горячую чашку и, слегка повозившись с неподатливым колесиком зажигалки, прикурил. Вкус табачного дыма ничуть не улучшился с тех пор, как он попробовал его впервые. Но было что-то безусловно будоражащее, одновременно глупое и слишком взрослое, в том, чтобы встречать новый день вот так: между покоем гостиничного номера и суетой города, с горьковатым привкусом кофе и дыма на губах, ничуть не перебивающим память о том, что происходило прошлой ночью. С томительным жаром, сосущим под ложечкой чувством нежности и нарастающего возбуждения и легким ветерком, обвевающим голые плечи.  
Интересно, что бы сказал Дэнни, узнай, что вчера он лез по пожарной лестнице на шестой этаж? Наверное, сморщил бы нос, будто желая чихнуть, и рассказал бы, что в его далеком Джерси каждый дошкольник знает, как отпереть кодовый замок и для чего изобрели лифты. Жаль, из окна открывался вид на глухую стену дома напротив, изукрашенную граффити, и неба в просвете над домами виднелся только клочок.  
Дэнни заворочался, когда на дне чашки остался густой осадок.  
― Знаешь, ― простонал он, перекатываясь на спину и накрывая лицо подушкой, ― а давай сегодня возьмем выходной. Диснейленд тридцать лет стоит на одном месте, до завтра никуда не денется. Будем спать, смотреть телик. Может, за пивом сходим, а лучше закажем доставку. А вечером к Джа за документами.  
― Ты бы хоть прикрылся, ― фыркнул Стив.  
― Что, нет сил смотреть на мое прекрасное тело? ― но Дэнни все же накинул покрывало на бедра.  
Стив не признался бы, что тот прав, но так и было. Считанных секунд взгляда на растянувшегося перед ним голого Дэнни хватило, чтобы в красках представить, что он мог бы рискнуть сделать с ним. Кое-что превосходило самые смелые кадры порно, и даже хорошо, что Дэнни не открывал глаз, потому что Стиву пришлось сменить позу и долго мерно выдыхать, чтобы избавиться от навязчивого образа своих губ, касающихся члена Дэнни.  
― Я был вчера у тети Дэб, ― сказал он, потому что разговоры о семье ― то, что должно было отвлечь, не так ли? ― Никого не застал, прикинь. Где может шататься тринадцатилетняя девочка поздно вечером?  
― Да где угодно, ― отозвался Дэнни, но вроде бы проснулся, сел, разлепил веки и уставился на Стива. ― Ну и?  
― Мне не кажется, что Мэри там хорошо. Квартира такая тесная, и комната Мэри в три раза меньше, чем наш номер.  
― Говорят, в ЭлЭй охренительно высокая аренда. Еще бы, ведь сюда едет каждый, кто хочет разжиться деньгами или славой.  
― Ты бы остался здесь?  
― Не знаю, ― пожал плечами Дэнни. ― Здесь классно. Но похоже на то, что я мечтаю подставлять задницу старперам ради известности или бегать с подносом в китайском ресторане? Так ты оставил тете деньги?  
― Нет. Сначала я должен поговорить с Мэри. Может, вечером, после того, как заберем документы у Джа.  
― Ладно, пойдем вдвоем, ― кивнул Дэнни. ― Если вся твоя семейка такая же твердолобая, как ты, то понадобится кто-то с подвешенным языком, чтобы убедить их хоть в чем-то. Ну и девчонку все равно нужно свозить в Диснейленд. Хочешь, поклянусь, что даже не улыбнусь ей? У меня же тоже есть младшая. Думаешь, я позволил бы тебе флиртовать с ней?  
Дэнни направился в ванную, волоча за собой большое покрывало, не успев увидеть, как Стив кивнул ему вслед. 

Это был замечательный день. Намного лучше предыдущих. Стив не помнил, чтобы столько смеялся с тех пор, как умерла мама.  
Может, ему и казалось, что они зря транжирят деньги, но он сам ввязался в спор, и никак не желал признавать, что пицца по-гавайски в которой, честно говоря, не было ничего гавайского, кроме названия на стикере коробки, уступает хотя бы одному из десяти попробованных ими сортов. Дэнни забавно возмущался, глядя, как Стив кривится, прихватывая губами кубик ананаса — мягкого и приторно-сладкого, и трижды назвал эти липкие комочки едой для глупых индюшек, пока Стив не вскочил, не ухватил его за шею и не сунул в приоткрытый рот ломтик ананаса. Телевизор надрывался вестерном, и от револьверных выстрелов они замерли, как от раскатов грома. Остолбенели, словно прикосновение пальцев к губам ударило высоковольтным разрядом, и кому-то следовало оттащить их друг от друга, чтобы искры прекратили перекатываться волнами по телу. Но Клинт Иствуд был занят бандой Индейца, помощи ждать было неоткуда, и Дэнни так и сжимал липкими от соуса губами палец Стива. Не моргая смотрел в его глаза, а Стив боялся шевельнуться или сделать что-то не так. Дэнни тоже не торопился, лишь слегка причмокнул, тронул кончиком языка подушечку его пальца, а после отстранился, показательно закашлявшись и согнувшись пополам.  
— Действительно дрянь, — сказал он, отдышавшись. — Как это кто-то может есть?  
— На самом деле, это так же похоже на ананасы, как бенгальский огонь на настоящий. Потому и на вкус гадость. Это вообще ни на что не похоже.  
— Ты прав, детка, — совершенно серьезно сказал Дэнни, ловко прикуривая. — Это не похоже ни на что. 

Стив не стал уточнять, что тот имел в виду. Все дни с момента, когда военный самолет оторвался от взлетной полосы Хикэма, отличались от его предыдущей жизни так же, как консервированный, теплый от сыра и теста ананас от спелого настоящего.  
И продлись эта глупая дегустация еще немного, пойди Дэнни у него на поводу, не оттолкни, а хоть на дюйм подайся навстречу — Стив сам бы накрыл губами его сладкий и пряный рот, уронил бы на разворошенную кровать и… Он сам испугался своих желаний. А еще больше того, насколько смешным и неловким мог бы быть. Но, наверное, Дэнни и сам так считал, потому что выдыхал дым ровным облачком, рассматривая что-то на стене дома напротив, что он, очевидно, нашел невероятно захватывающим. И опирался о подоконник ладонью так сильно, будто хотел оставить в сером пластике свои отпечатки, как звезда на Аллее Славы.  
— Окей, ― сказал он, когда окурок описал высокую дугу и приземлился в переулке. — Мне миндальные пончики и мороженое с фисташками. За тебя мне думать лень, так что выбирай сам. И по два доллара с носа за три часа лучших моментов Суперболов последнего десятилетия. Идет?  
Стив выбрал яблочный пирог с карамелью.  
Кто бы сомневался, что Дэнни предпочтет «Джетс» всем другим? И это было прекрасно на самом деле: до хрипоты спорить, обсуждая каждый пас и вынос, тактические схемы и судейские решения, и запускать друг в друга смятой подушкой, сидя на разных кроватях. Сошлись они лишь в одном: нереальный отстой, что в таком огромном городе, как Лос-Анджелес, настолько хреновая футбольная команда, что лучше бы ей уехать подальше и не позорить Калифорнию. 

Стиву не хотелось никуда идти, и, может, Джа так же не исчез бы из своего убогого дома, как Диснейленд из Анахайма, но едва солнце скрылось за крышами, как Дэнни вскочил, вывернул из рюкзака пачки денег и, отлистнув причитающуюся за документы плату, сунул остальное глубоко под матрас. После в упор посмотрел на Стива и вздохнул:  
— Ну не тащиться же опять в камеру хранения. А до завтра вряд ли кто-то сунется в номер, не сказать чтобы местный персонал рвался заработать чаевые. Пошли, закончим с этим. Через час нам будет восемнадцать, ты сможешь явиться в любой пункт вербовки и оказаться в армии так быстро, что не успеешь произнести «армия» по буквам. А сегодня мы отметим наш новый общий день рождения где-нибудь в крутом месте, где легко путают восемнадцать и двадцать один за лишние пару баксов.  
Стив натягивал новые носки и шнуровал кроссовки, когда Дэнни продефилировал в ванную и уже оттуда громко прокричал:  
— Ты считаешь, я такой придурок, который целуется и трахается со всем, что шевелится? Да? Ведь так?  
— Я этого не говорил!  
— Но ты же думаешь, что я так крут?!  
— Я бы назвал это другим словом! 

Им, конечно, следовало все обсудить, но не так — сквозь приоткрытую дверь и звук льющейся воды.  
— Слушай, я никогда не целовался с парнями, ладно? То есть ни с одним, кроме тебя. Так что это целиком и полностью твоя вина. Ты вынудил меня, Стив. Тогда, в пустыне, когда я думал, что мы умираем.  
— Вчера ты не умирал. И у Дарлины тоже.  
— Ну, допустим, ты мне все же немножко нравишься. И ты слишком похож на девчонку с этими глупыми огромными ресницами и пухлыми губами…  
— Да не ври! Ты, прекрасно видел, насколько я не похож на девчонку. И вряд ли мы вчера делали то, чем ты собирался заняться с Синди. Так и скажи: сам себе боишься признаться, что твой выбор в мою пользу.  
— Будто ты готов признать то же.  
— А я никогда не целовался с девушками, — рассмеялся Стив, которому вдруг стало легко и весело от разговора, которого он боялся. — Так что мне не из чего выбирать.  
Дэнни, все еще сжимающий в руке маленькую расческу, появился в комнате, быстро собрал с кровати сигареты, зажигалку и бумажник, сунул сзади за пояс пистолет и направился к двери.  
— Так в чем проблема? — спросил он, отпирая замок. — Ты должен попробовать.  
Стив молча пожал плечами и пошел за ним. Может, он и планировал последовать его совету, но точно не в ближайшее время. Наверное, Дэнни не стоило об этом знать. 

Захолустный район, где обитал Джа, не стал уютней за последние дни. Очевидно, и мусор тут вывозили не чаще раза в неделю: у соседнего забора громоздились кучи черных пакетов и горы цветного картона. Густой запах травки и странный — ацетона и лакрицы витал еще у дороги, и Джа осклабился, демонстрируя воспаленные десны в широченной улыбке и дико сверкая белками глаз.  
— Бабки покажи, — сказал он вместо приветствия, крепко запирая дверь на три оборота.  
Дэнни помахал перед его носом веером зеленых бумажек, но не торопился расставаться с ними, опустив на край стола и прижав кулаком:  
— Документы покажи.  
Джа с готовностью кивнул, и копна его спутанных волос исчезла в темном коридоре, ведущем к далекой спальне, из которой так же, как в прошлый раз, несся терзающий уши нестройный бит.  
— Такое впечатление, что он здесь прибрался, — заметил Стив.  
― Угу, ― кивнул Дэнни, вытаскивая браунинг. ― Там, куда он опускал свой тощий зад в прошлый раз, сейчас места хватит на троих. И кто-то разбил окно. А еще стрелял в стену. Смотри, вот туда. Джа барыжит всяким, может, у кого из покупателей слетела крыша. Или очередная Наташенька так обдолбалась, что палила по агентам КГБ.  
Стив рассмеялся, но тут же вскочил с кресла: музыка вдруг стала еще громче, и сквозь нее был почти не различим легкий шорох.  
Он не успел открыть рот, чтобы предупредить Дэнни, а в его затылок уже уперлось что-то твердое, холодное, диаметром с железный доллар, и, судя по этому и по тому, как округлились глаза Дэнни и тот крепче сжал рукоятку пистолета, сюрприз был не из приятных.  
За грохотом звуков они не услышали чужих шагов.  
― О, привет, Хорхе, ― сказал Дэнни. ― Думал, ты трахаешь вдовушку в Нью-Мексико.  
― Брось пушку, щенок! Иначе получишь мозги своего бойфренда на ужин.  
Дэнни разжал ладонь, и бесполезный браунинг с грохотом упал к его ногам. Холодок упиравшейся в затылок стали пополз по позвоночнику. Стив увидел, как двое в дорогих костюмах ― те самые телохранители Эстреллы Дельгадо — встали у входной двери и окна. 

― Эй, ребята, ― сказал он, хотя был уверен, что язык не сможет повернуться. ― Если вы передумали, то спешу вас огорчить, ― мы неудачно сделали кое-какие ставки. На столе ― все, что осталось.  
Ударили сзади. По затылку наотмашь. Тяжелой рукояткой ― может, Магнумом или Кольтом ― рассекая кожу. Корни волос намокли сразу же, а еще один громила, размером с небольшой трактор, мигом скрутил рычащего и дергающегося Дэнни, приложил его коленом сзади, и тот рухнул на колени.  
Стив, едва справляясь с вдруг ослабевшим телом, пытался стоять ровно, и только процедил:  
― Не тронь его. Убью.  
― Это даже мило, ― Хорхе, улыбаясь широко и, казалось, дружелюбно, вышел из-за его спины и уселся на расчищенный диван. ― Знаете, дети, если бы мне на самом деле хотелось вас убить, я бы не проделал путь до Лос-Анджелеса. Мелких засранцев вроде вас завалил бы ваш собственный кореш всего лишь за сотню. И только доброта Эстреллы позволила вам обмануть нас и задержать справедливую расплату. Я настаивал, чтобы вы немного погостили в подвале поместья. Но я не люблю, когда мне лгут. А потому начинайте говорить, и тогда вам, может, удастся выползти отсюда на сломанных ногах и с яйцами друг друга в зубах.  
― Секундочку! ― возмутился Дэнни, силясь подняться, но тут же был вновь прижат огромной лапой к полу. ― Мы сказали вам чистую правду! Вы что же, настолько тупы, что не нашли труп, за который отдали пятьдесят штук?!  
― Добавь-ка ему, Карлос. Еще раз вякнешь ― следующим отрежу язык. Может, твоя подружка тогда начнет говорить за двоих.  
― Я тоже ничего не понимаю, ― сказал Стив. ― Мы оставили тело там, где вам указали, неподалеку от Мозаичного каньона.  
― Я верю, верю вам, ― хищно улыбнулся Хорхе. ― Тело было на месте. Большая его часть. А потому я спрашиваю один-единственный раз: где, блядь, то, чего не хватает?

Вряд ли Хорхе так напрягался из-за семи сотен, вытащенных из кошелька. Возразить хотели оба. Но в этот миг тонкую дверь дома Джа в клочки разнесла оглушительная автоматная очередь.  
Хорхе захрипел, повалившись вперед простреленным лбом. Его спутники вскинули оружие, и дальше все происходило быстрее и смазанней, чем в самом дешевом видеофильме.  
В дверь ворвались пятеро с автоматами. Стив оттолкнул силящегося подняться Дэнни под защиту кресла, и руки нашарили выроненный Хорхе пистолет. Магнум, как он и предполагал.  
Лица были до странного одинаковы — плоские, узкоглазые, равнодушные, и вскидывали нападавшие незнакомое, с короткими прикладами, оружие. У Стива не осталось и капли сомнений в их намерениях, когда лидер группы отдал короткий гортанный приказ на непонятном языке, и двое с крыльца вошли в комнату, направляясь к ним.  
Стив дернул Дэнни за руку, но прежде пальцы сами по себе, без всякого участия мозга, проверили предохранитель Магнума.  
― Валим, ― быстро прошептал он. ― Там же есть вторая комната.  
Дэнни встрепенулся и первым полетел по длинному темному коридору вглубь дома. Вслед раздался треск одиночных выстрелов и громкие окрики, к правому плечу Стива, казалось, приложили раскаленный утюг, но они успели нырнуть за дверь и слаженно, не сговариваясь, подхватить с пола матрас и поставить его на ребро, защищая дверь.  
Времени было в обрез. Дэнни возился с наглухо заколоченной оконной рамой, когда из приоткрывшегося шкафа послышался сдавленный голос Джа:  
― Я сам в охуе, Дэн. Но когда Хорхе Морено объявляет на кого-то охоту, то не остается выбора. Тем более, он — лучший поставщик на всем юго-западе.  
― Иди, поболтай о скидках с дыркой в его черепе, ублюдок, ― рыкнул Дэнни.  
Дверь уже трещала от ударов, но Стив успел остановить Дэнни раньше, чем тот приподнял поддавшуюся раму.  
― Нет! Если китайцы не идиоты, то оставили своего у окна. Я первый. Зачем-то мы нужны им живыми, иначе валялись бы рядом с Хорхе. До смерти не убьют.  
― У тебя кровь, детка.  
― Будто я не чувствую. Отойди.  
― Думаешь, стану драться с тобой за право первым поймать пулю?  
― На счет три: ты поднимаешь ― я лезу. И готовься бежать, как подорванный. Давай же! ― Дверь спальни треснула. ― Уже три!  
Дэнни с силой приподнял до упора узкую раму. Стив вылетел так, будто ловил мощный пас, группируясь вокруг мяча всем телом. Вывалился на подобие газона с давно засохшими стеблями, выпрямился и тут же увидел плоское желтое лицо и направленный на него ствол.  
Сзади, тихо ругаясь, лез в оконный проем Дэнни. Стив зажмурился, крепко перехватил запястье правой руки ладонью левой и нажал на спусковой крючок. Отдача дикой болью отозвалась в правом плече, но он давил и давил на спуск ― три, четыре, пять, ― пока не почувствовал, как Дэнни его тащит куда-то в сторону, одной рукой вцепившись в рубашку, а другой пытаясь пригнуть его голову.  
― Идиот ненормальный, вот вымахал на своих ананасах, убери башку, придурок, кретин! Приди же в себя, дубина! Бежим!

Если бы Стив выдал такую скорость на тестовой сорокафутовой пробежке, то следующим же утром стал бы самым молодым игроком Национальной Футбольной Лиги. Они летели по темному району, не разбирая дороги, слыша позади короткие окрики и треск автоматных очередей. В окрестных домах не стихали остервеневшие собаки, и к выстрелам их преследователей присоединились проклятия и вопли потревоженных соседей. Вряд ли ночная перестрелка была редкостью для местных обитателей, но наверняка нашелся хоть то-то, кто додумался снять трубку и вызвать копов.  
Дэнни подтащил мусорный контейнер к высокому забору, влез, потянул за собой Стива. Они свалились на чьи-то кусты роз, мигом перелетели большой неосвещенный двор и перелезли через ворота на другую улицу. Рванули по ней, как босиком по раскаленным углям, вперед, к яркому свету фонарей и вывесок, дальше, к людям, и впереди уже маячила остановка автобуса, когда Дэнни затащил его в очередной темный переулок. Привалился спиной к кирпичной стене и согнулся, упираясь ладонями в колени.  
Здесь не было слышно выстрелов, лишь тихая музыка и далекий шум городских улиц ― похоже, в переулок выходила задняя дверь бара.  
― Вряд ли они попрутся сюда с оружием, ― тяжело дыша сказал Дэнни. ― Но и мы не можем идти дальше, пока ты весь в крови. Выглядишь, будто из мясорубки вылез. Первый же таксист привезет в участок.  
― Я… Я, кажется, его убил, ― выдохнул Стив и вдруг почувствовал, что не в силах удержаться, опустился на колени, выворачивая на землю все десять сортов пиццы и повторяя:  
― Убил. Убил. Я его убил.  
― А ты думаешь, вояки только и делают, что метут плац и ходят строем на парадах? Господи, да ты же дрожишь. Тебе нужно к врачу, это точно. Не хочу, чтобы ты истек кровью у меня на глазах. Это отвратительно.  
― Нельзя, ― запротестовал Стив. ― Огнестрел. Любой врач обязан доложить копам.  
― Да и ладно! А лучше остаться без руки?  
― Вроде, по касательной. Кажется, там нет пули.  
― Кажется ему, ― проворчал Дэнни, стягивая с него рубашку и поднимая рукав футболки.  
На плече и правда зияла широкая рана с кровоточащими краями. Будто кто-то полоснул зазубренным лезвием, специально раздирая кожу и мышцы.  
Дэнни брезгливо скривился, разорвал рубашку точно по шву, сложил клетчатый кусок в несколько раз и крепко прижал к ране. Только тут Стив ощутил, насколько это больно. Его все еще трясло, и перед глазами, как яркие пузыри в комиксах, всплывало «Убил, убил. Убийца».  
А Дэнни будто специально стягивал плечо жгутом ткани так сильно, словно хотел сломать кость.  
― Тоже кое-что смыслю в первой помощи, бойскаут. Если не зашить, останется шрам размером с Флориду.  
― Да и наплевать.  
― Как знаешь. Говорят, девчонкам нравятся шрамы. Но вот что меня волнует: какого, блядь, хрена эти мексиканские отсосы кинулись нас искать? Не пожалели же полсотни кусков? И как вообще нашли?  
Стив повел накрепко забинтованным плечом:  
― Нашли тех, кто видел, на какой автобус мы сели, скорее всего. Потом следующий, водителя, пассажиров или работников станции. Отследили весь наш путь до Джа, припугнули его и устроили засаду, потому что знали ― мы вернемся.  
― Тогда они не в курсе, в каком мы отеле, так?  
― Скорее всего, иначе отыскали бы нас раньше. Ты же точно хочешь вернуться за деньгами?  
― Будто ты нет, ― фыркнул Дэнни.  
― Пошли. Вот только китайцы не вписываются.  
― Они могли сидеть на хвосте у Хорхе. Было бы логично подумать, что это разборки наркодилеров и передел районов, но мы-то тут при чем? Я вырос в Джерси, оттуда два шага до Гамбино, Дженовезе и всех семей итальянской мафии. Они до сих пор отстреливают друг друга, как расплодившихся куропаток. Раньше Ма отбирала у меня газеты с новостями и выключала телевизор. 

По позвоночнику Стива каждый раз бежала крупная дрожь, когда он возвращался мыслями в дом Джа, и он все сильнее сжимал ладонь Дэнни, пока они не добрались до остановки.  
Нужно было отдать Дэнни должное: это был правильный ход. Вряд ли кто-то осмелился бы открыть огонь по переполненному людьми автобусу.  
― Ты слышал, что говорил Хорхе, ведь так? Они нашли труп Дельгадо там, где мы сказали. Но не весь, и почему-то это важно.  
― Хрен их знает, ― пожал плечами Дэнни. ― Может, ему койоты голову отожрали, а вдова желала оставить ее себе как сувенир. Или она вообще не вдова, а за голову чувака объявлена огромная награда, и мы чудовищно протупили, взяв всего пятьдесят кусков.  
― Или мы недостаточно тщательно его осмотрели. Может, он проглотил гигантский алмаз или был курьером, и в его развороченных кишках остались фунтов десять чистого героина. Что смотришь? Думаешь, на Гавайях наркота растет из-под земли?  
― По-твоему, я должен был его потрошить? Мог бы сам, если такой умный, ― буркнул Дэнни, заталкивая его по ступенькам вверх. ― Едем. Это жизнь, а не какое-то кино. 

Когда дверь закрылась, Стив хотел было возразить, что реальность бывает намного страшнее и противней, чем любой триллер, но, похоже, задремал, потому что очнулся от острого локтя в ребра и рывка, которым Дэнни поднял его с сиденья. До отеля они прошли четыре квартала, держась вдоль стен и постоянно озираясь.

― Я все же настаиваю на том, чтобы зашить. Может, ветеринара какого найдем, тебе-то все равно. Или, не знаю, сексуальную студентку медицинского колледжа?  
― Нет. Не будем терять время, ― твердо ответил Стив.  
Ставший уже почти родным номер и несколько глотков виски притупили боль и уняли дрожь.  
― Сейчас быстро к тете Дэб, а потом в аэропорт и на первый же рейс в любую сторону. Пусть и со старыми документами. Даже если нас ищут несколько дней, у них не хватит возможностей отследить много случайных самолетов. Сделаем пять-шесть пересадок, а потом купим билеты до Гонолулу или трейлер и затеряемся в стране.  
Кажется, Дэнни с сожалением посмотрел на не уместившиеся в рюкзак три майки и новый свитер. 

― Стой! ― вдруг окликнул он, когда Стив уже занес ногу над порогом.  
Тот обернулся, и его губы встретились с губами приподнявшегося на цыпочки Дэнни. Легко, нежно и сухо. Дэнни целовал его, крепко зажмурившись. Так, что светлые ресницы топорщились как щетка. Но едва Стив отважился чуть приоткрыть губы и шевельнуть языком, проникнуть им между губ Дэнни, как тот замер и оттолкнул его.  
― На удачу, детка, а не для секса, ― пробормотал Дэнни. ― Если доберемся до твоих Мауи-Шмауи, тогда и буду думать, круче ли ты всех туристок в бикини.  
― Местным танцовщицам хулу я однозначно проиграю, ― в тон ему ответил Стив. ― Особенно тем, которые дают представления по ночам. У них юбки из несшитых пальмовых листьев и на груди нет ничего, кроме гирлянд леи.  
― Вот и посмотрим, ― Дэнни оттер его плечом и понесся вперед по гостиничному коридору. ― Потому что я видел пляжных волейболисток. Уверен, тебе тоже есть над чем подумать.  
И пока Стив соображал, что пытался объяснить ему Дэнни, и вообще, был ли в этой фразе какой-то смысл, тот швырнул ключи на пустую стойку портье и полетел вперед к обочине, на ходу поднимая руку, чтобы остановить такси.


	11. Chapter 11

Что ж, хоть в чем-то Дэнни повел себя так, как ожидал Стив: без труда справился с замком на общей двери дома тети Дэб, просто пристально посмотрев на кнопки и замысловато сложив пальцы, чтобы одновременно прижать пять из них.  
За дверью квартиры было так же тихо и темно, как прошлым вечером, и они не стали колотить в нее, чтобы не потревожить соседей.  
— Я не могу уехать, не повидав их, — твердо сказал Стив.  
— Даже не буду предполагать, где, черт возьми, может ошиваться тринадцатилетняя девчонка в такое время. Отвернись!  
— Что?! — приглушенно возмутился Стив. — Даже если ты собираешься наложить кучу на коврик, чего я там, блядь, не видел?  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты потом говорил, что именно я научил тебя чему-то дурному, потому что ты можешь, — рассмеялся Дэнни. — Просто не пялься под руку, ладно? Я делал это два раза в жизни и оба — с замком гаража отца. 

Он сообразил: Дэнни ищет в рюкзаке то, что могло бы сойти за отмычку. Наверное, умный ход. Если бы Стиву нужно было проникнуть внутрь, он повторил бы вчерашний путь по карнизу или просто выбил бы хлипкий замок из паза.  
— Итак, — сказал он, отворачиваясь, но не сдаваясь, — ты сунул мне в рот сигарету, влил туда же виски, заставил обворовать труп, привел в притон барыги, который обещал нам поддельные документы, чуть не заставил меня перепихнуться с какой-то там Пэм, целовал и дрочил мне так, будто тебе действительно не все равно, а в итоге я получил рану в плечо и убил человека. И после всего считаешь, что еще можешь подать мне плохой пример?  
— Вряд ли ты его застрелил, — отозвался гремящий железками Дэнни. — Скорее всего, промазал и угодил в ствол дерева или невезучую птицу.  
— Я выбиваю девяносто из ста на полигоне, — мрачно отозвался Стив. — Стрелял с трех шагов и целился ему в корпус. Я точно его убил.  
— Ну, хочешь считать себя крутым, пусть будет так. 

Замок едва слышно щелкнул, квартира тети была предсказуемо темна и пуста, и только на телефоне светился яркий сигнал автоответчика.  
— Дебора, зайка моя, — сказал оттуда мужской голос, когда Дэнни быстро нажал кнопку. — Надеюсь, ты в больнице с перепою, а не окончательно впала в маразм, чтобы так бездарно проебать все, к чему шла столько лет. Ты ведь давно не девочка, крошка, а нынче в цене молодое силиконовое мясцо. К пяти вечера ты должна поставить подпись под контрактом или, клянусь, я не оставлю камня на камне от твоего «Пьяного единорога», потому что этот приют неудачливых лабухов не в состоянии предложить тебе больше, чем «Сандей Рекордз». Жду тебя.  
― Очевидно, этому грязноротому мудаку пришлось долго ждать, ― заметил Стив, когда следом прозвучало не менее десятка сообщений с тем же мужским голосом, сначала педантично напоминавших: уже без четверти пять, четверть шестого, шесть вечера, а после несвязно разражающегося таким потоком оскорблений и ругани, что, будь этот незнакомый агент тети Дэб здесь, Стив не удержался бы и врезал ему как следует.  
— Тебе конец, старая сучка, — проскрипело последнее сообщение. — Тебе и твоему «Пьяному единорогу». По твоей милости я потерял полторы сотни тысяч. Берегись выходить за порог, иначе размажу твою накрашенную рожу по Чайнатауну.  
— О! — вскинул руку Дэнни. —«Пьяный единорог» в Чайнатауне. Если твоя сестра не продает себя на обочине за двадцатку, то она должна быть там с тетей.  
— Заткнись! — заорал Стив. — У меня кулак чешется от желания кому-нибудь пересчитать зубы. Так что предупреждаю, следи за словами, иначе все достанется тебе.  
— Чувак потерял дохрена денег, можно понять, — пожал плечами Дэнни. — Твоя тетушка кто? Какая-то актриса? Звезда стриптиза?  
— Нет, певица, и хорошая.  
— Хорошая не торчала бы до старости в каком-то «Единороге», — уверенно сказал Дэнни. — Но я бы заценил. Думаю, племянника она без труда проведет в бар, если уж таскает на работу племянницу.  
― Мне кажется, ей действительно угрожает опасность, если этот… Ну, кинется ее искать.  
— Да-да, конечно, — подхватил Дэнни, но Стив видел — тот сам не верил в то, что говорил. —«Пьяный единорог» в Чайнатауне. Любой таксист найдет. 

Когда, чуть смущаясь, родители говорили «тетя Дэб поет в приличном месте», воображение рисовало Стиву арочный вход с высокой лестницей, швейцара в белых перчатках и гостей, сверкающих нарядами и драгоценностями, чинно сидящих за столиками и аплодирующих. «Пьяный единорог», возле которого они остановились, больше напоминал вчерашний клуб. На такой же странной, с низкими зданиями, улочке, где закрытые ролеты гаражей и магазинов соседствовали с яркими неоновыми огнями круглосуточных баров, а по проезжей части фланировали пьяные и шумные компании, то и дело выставляя средние пальцы в сторону сигналящих им машин. Но у «Пьяного единорога» не толпилась очередь, дверь была крепко заперта, хотя изнутри сквозь опущенные жалюзи пробивался яркий свет.  
— Всегда есть пожарный выход, — сказал Стив, глядя на раскачивающуюся табличку «Частная вечеринка», и Дэнни тут же запротестовал:  
— Может, для начала попробуем как цивилизованные люди? Что может быть логичней, чем войти через дверь? Постучать, спросить, там ли твои. Если тетка хочет тебя видеть — впустит.  
Но сколько Дэнни ни барабанил в стекло, — ничего не происходило. Стиву показалось, что в один момент пластинки жалюзи чуть раздвинулись, и за ними мелькнула легкая тень. Но с таким же успехом это мог быть отблеск фар проезжающей машины или огонька витрины по ту сторону улицы.  
Пожарный выход имелся. Крепко запертый изнутри на замок или засов, и даже вдвоем они так и не сумели приоткрыть крепкую дверь хотя бы на четверть дюйма. Решетки на окнах высокого второго этажа тоже не оставляли шансов. 

— Легко можно спрыгнуть на крышу вот оттуда, — показал рукой Стив. — Соседний дом выше на один этаж, а между ними всего-то футов семь переулка. «Единорог» в старом здании, похоже, здесь раньше был какой-то цех, а, может, склад. Должен быть чердак или выход на крышу.  
— Если бы мои родственники так сильно хотели увидеться со мной, как ты, я предпочел бы держаться от них подальше, — пробормотал Дэнни.  
— Думаешь, каким образом я попал вчера в квартиру на шестой этаж? Просто влез по пожарной лестнице.  
— Учти, ты будешь прыгать первым, павиан. Хочется полюбоваться на твою тушу, размазанную по переулку. Потом я спокойно спущусь и отправлюсь в Канаду.  
Если бы Дэнни действительно не хотел этого делать, то нашел бы другие слова. Но тот взобрался по шаткой лестнице и только злобно зашипел, когда Стив, сказав:  
— Делай как я, — разбежался и, легко оттолкнувшись от края крыши, перемахнул узкий переулок.  
Над приземлением следовало бы поработать. Жесткий удар подошв о кровлю болезненным гулом отдался во всем теле. А Дэнни точно не желал отставать. Только разбег взял чуть побольше. И приземлился не так удачно — коленями о железо, ругаясь на чем свет стоит, так громко, что откуда-то слева вспорхнула стайка испуганных птиц. Между прочим, Стив не возражал бы, чтобы Дэнни проделал с ним кое-что из сказанного, но сам же и ужаснулся этой мысли — пошлой, несвоевременной и крайне отвлекающей.  
— В трубу не полезу, — заявил Дэнни. — Я тебе не гребаный Санта. 

К его счастью, дверь нашлась и поддалась легко. Видимо, ход на крышу никогда не закрывали: у невысокого парапета валялись груды окурков, смятые бумажные стаканчики и даже несколько завязанных узлом презервативов. Дэнни поморщился, но не сказал ни слова, а по его лицу было не разобрать, восторжен он или раздражен местом, где работает тетя Дэб.  
Когда они спустились коридор второго этажа, тут же услышали музыку. Древний джаз, от которого жужжало в ушах и сосало под ложечкой, но бедра сами по себе подергивались в ритм. Очевидно, вечеринка внизу была в самом разгаре, потому что наверху не было ни души, и тетя Дэб с Мэри тоже развлекались где-то там. Дверь с надписью «Дэбби «Райская птица» МакДжи» была третьей по коридору. Кроме тупо исковерканной фамилии, на ней сияла ядовито-красная, усыпанная блестками роза, что, очевидно, означало статус одной из звезд шоу. На соседней с именем «Лиз «Малышка» Флорида» роз было целых две.  
Дэнни толкнул незапертую дверь гримерки, и Стив едва не задохнулся от крепкой смеси запахов парфюма, застоявшегося дымка травки, косметики, взвеси блесток и пыли.  
На стуле с высокой спинкой валялась короткая джинсовая куртка с сердечком во всю спину.  
— Мэри! — сказал Стив, хватая ее. — Она здесь!  
Он все еще держал в руках куртку, а после заметил и рюкзак с подвешенной на нем пластиковой акулой, когда послышался стук, шуршание, а за ним — громкие ругательства, по своей забористости не уступающие грязному лексикону Дэнни. Голос был родной, недовольный, и Стив распахнул дверцы огромного шкафа, где среди пестрых концертных костюмов, удобно опираясь спиной на дальнюю стенку шкафа, сидела сестра.  
— Мэри!  
Она захлопала глазами, погасила небольшой фонарик, освещавший книгу, и стащила огромные наушники, молча уставившись на Стива и Дэнни. Губы шевельнулись, будто она хотела позвать его по имени, но вовремя спохватилась, прикрыв рот ладошкой.  
— Да ладно, брось, — сказал Стив. ― Сколько можно дуться как маленькая из-за дурацкой ссоры? Привет. Это Дэнни, мой друг.  
Дэнни изобразил такой низкий поклон, что Стив чуть было не дал ему подзатыльник, а Мэри фыркнула, глядя прямо на него:  
— Друг? Что-то я не припомню у тебя таких друзей. Эй, друг, передай моему братцу, что я не желаю с ним разговаривать, пока он не извинится как следует.  
— Передай моей сестре, что я люблю ее, но то, что у нее на голове, лучше подходит тропическому попугаю.  
— Передай моему брату, что я не спрашивала его мнения, и он может валить, откуда пришел. Вместе с тобой, кстати.  
— Передай…  
— Стоп! — заорал Дэнни. — Я вам, блядь, что, переводчик с собачьего? Так, Стивен, заткнись и дай малышке отойти от шока. Она увидела тебя, а это не каждый выдержит. А ты, зайка, спрячь зубки и вылезай из норки. У меня две таких же безумных сестры, как ты, и если бы одна из них сотворила подобное, я бы ржал сутки, а следующей ночью просто остриг ей половину головы. Так что у тебя еще терпеливый брат.  
— Ты такой же придурок, как он, — проворчала Мэри, но протянула Дэнни руку, чтобы тот помог ей выбраться. 

На свету гримерки ее волосы заиграли разными оттенками, как перья в хвосте павлина. Ярко-белые, почти серебряные пряди перемежались с фиолетовыми, розовыми и нежно-зелеными.  
— Не узнал бы тебя со спины, если бы встретил, — сказал Стив. — Как Дэб вообще позволила тебе это сделать?  
— Еще и сама отвела к парикмахеру, — язвительно сказала Мэри. — В отличие от некоторых, Дэб считает, что то, что внутри, важнее того, что снаружи. А волосы отрастут и снова станут прежними.  
― Этот «Единорог» все больше становится похож на бордель, чем на концертный зал.  
— Да уж, не военная казарма, — фыркнула Мэри, но тут же замолчала и уставилась на Стива, выжидательно постукивая носком по полу.  
— Ну ладно, я извиняюсь, сестричка. Но ты тоже хороша, и, наверное, не стоило…  
— Давай остановимся на «извиняюсь», — сказал Дэнни, почти влезая между ними. — Он думал о тебе, и я не верю, что ты ненавидишь его. В конце концов, вы — одна семья, и ссориться из-за цвета волос — полный тупизм. Обнимашки?  
― Тогда был еще леопардовый лифчик, который торчал из-под куртки, ― заметил Стив.  
― Да ну и пофиг, ― ответил Дэнни. ― Зато она не такая скучная, как ты.  
― Я понимаю, что мы зря затеяли разговор, ― вздохнул Стив. ― Мэри, тебе же хорошо здесь, хорошо с тетей Дэб.  
― А я думала, ты дрочишь на толпу парней в камуфляже, ― откликнулась Мэри, ― и только и мечтаешь стать одним из них. Но ты тоже здесь.  
― Это ведь не ответ, сестренка.  
― А ты и не задавал вопросов. Ты утверждал.  
― Господи ты боже мой, ― пробормотал Дэнни, опускаясь на стул. ― Кажется, меня посетил острый приступ любви к собственной семье. По крайней мере, мы не грыземся как акулы в клетке.  
― Слушай, Мэри, я извиняюсь еще раз. Теперь я спрошу, ладно? Тебе устраивает, что отец отослал нас, как ненужный хлам, не поинтересовавшись нашим мнением?  
― Конечно, нет! И вряд ли я ему прощу, что после… ну… мы стали ему не нужны.  
― Но тебе нравится у тети Дэб? И это все? Духи, перья, квартирка размером с нашу кухню? Или ты хотела бы другого?  
― Мне нравится, ― звонко сказала Мэри. ― Лос-Анджелес в тысячу раз круче, чем Гонолулу.  
Дэнни саркастически хмыкнул, но не прервал ее.  
― И мне нравится «Единорог», хотя я уже неделю по вечерам не выхожу дальше этой гребаной комнаты, и только и делаю, что читаю-читаю-читаю ебучие учебники. Потому что детям, видите ли, нельзя находиться внизу, а тетя Дэб вообразила себя великой Мэри Поппинс, и послезавтра я должна сдавать тест, чтобы поступить в гребаную школу, которая даст мне «хорошее классическое образование». И у Дэб словно что-то сдвинулось в голове. Раньше она говорила, что у меня талант и я могла бы стать актрисой, но с тех пор как я переехала к ней, слышу только «нужно получить нормальное образование» и «не стоит лезть в эту грязь, Мэри Энн». А, может, я хочу лезть! И это несправедливо. Папочка прислушался к твоим желаниям и отправил тебя в военный интернат, но ему побоку мои. Знаешь, что происходит там внизу? Прощальная вечеринка. Дэб решила, что ребенок на руках ― ответственность, ради которой она готова отказаться от всего, от работы, карьеры, привычной жизни, лишь бы «вырастить меня». Как будто мне три года и я ложку мимо рта проношу! Завтра она найдет какую-нибудь скучную работу вроде бухгалтера или секретаря, но это будет «приличная репутация», и никто не посмеет меня упрекнуть, что моя тетя работает в какой-то дыре. Кстати, вы пропустили фейерверк в ее честь. 

― То есть ты не в восторге от перспективы? ― уточнил Дэнни.  
― А разве я непонятно выражаюсь? Меня это охуенно не радует.  
― Слушай, Мэри, ― Стив сделал два шага вперед и наконец-то взял сестру за руку. ― Я угнал машину, чтобы сбежать из интерната. У нас есть деньги. Правда, много денег, покажи ей, Дэнни. Нам нельзя задерживаться в Лос-Анджелесе, но обещаю, что сделаю так, как ты решишь. Если не хочешь оставаться здесь, то можем вернуться на Гавайи. На Мауи, например. Или купить трейлер и поехать через всю страну, останавливаться, где вздумаем, и быть там так долго, как нам захочется, пока не решим, чем хотим заниматься дальше.  
― Приятно слышать, что мой брат наконец-то отрастил себе яйца. И ты не обреешь меня в первую ночь в нашем трейлере?  
― Нет. Но не обещаю держать себя в руках, если мне покажется, что какой-нибудь мудак слишком капает на тебя слюной.  
― Я поддержу его. Сестрички ― это святое. Иначе бы мы с тобой уже зажигали бы на пляже Санта-Моники, ― отозвался Дэнни.  
― По ходу, он не отлипнет от тебя, братишка? ― спросила Мэри. ― Если бы я знала, что ты гей, то прислушивалась бы к твоим советам по стилю. И сказала бы Терезе Ким, чтобы она не сохла по тебе весь последний год.  
― Я не… ― попытался возмутиться Стив, но его вдруг прервал приглушенный треск и грохот.  
― Опять запускают фейерверк, ― зевнула Мэри, глядя, как оба вздрогнули.  
― Нет, зайка, ― Дэнни вновь опередил его с ответом, ― это не фейерверк. Но я все еще надеюсь, что какой-нибудь пьяный кретин стреляет по бутылкам в баре. В прошлый раз звучало так же?  
― Откуда я знаю?! Я же сидела в шкафу в наушниках. Слышала какие-то хлопки.  
― Это не может быть простым совпадением, ― заметил Стив.  
― Вы банк ограбили, что ли? ― вдруг загорелись глаза Мэри.  
― Да если бы мы сами понимали, в чем дело. Но сходить проверить не помешает. Только осторожно. Из этого коридора один выход вниз?  
― Да, ― кивнула Мэри. ― Там такой же коридор, а из него двери в зал, на сцену и в кухню. Есть еще пожарный выход, но на нем огромный ржавый замок, и никто не знает, где ключ.  
― Сидите здесь! Я постараюсь тихо и быстро.  
― Ну да!  
― Ага, конечно! ― в два голоса возразили Стиву.  
Дэнни скорчил недовольную мину, а Мэри подтолкнула его локтем и заявила:  
― Спорим, мой прямой как бревно братец даже не подумал, что есть еще варианты? Дэнни, умоляю, никогда не пускай его за руль нашего трейлера, иначе нас будет тошнить от скуки и соблюдения правил движения.  
― Я бы отдал тебе двадцатку, зайка, но мелких нет, ― рассмеялся тот.  
И Стиву было до черта обидно, между прочим, что Дэнни поддержал сестру, а не его. 

― Ладно, уверен, ты облазила весь «Единорог» от подвала до крыши, а не торчала за учебниками, ― Стив не сомневался, что так и было, а спорить с Мэри сейчас, когда они только-только помирились, и вовсе не было смысла. К тому же действительно не так-то сложно купить ножницы и срезать особо странные зеленоватые пряди на ее затылке. Пусть потом разбирается с Дэнни, это была его идея.  
Снизу раздалась еще одна короткая автоматная очередь.  
― Одна из комнат напротив ведет на колосники над сценой, ― быстро сказала Мэри. ― Оттуда ты видишь все, а тебя – никто. Вообще-то это склад декораций, но если пролезть через них, то позади есть небольшая открытая дверца.  
― Я так понимаю, в полицию мы звонить не собираемся? ― на всякий случай уточнил Стив, хотя был абсолютно уверен в ответе.  
― Если ты уже намочил трусы, брат, то телефон тоже в коридоре. Один на весь этаж, второй в зале, а еще один ― в кабинете управляющего.  
― И вряд ли остальные работают, ― громким шепотом сообщил Дэнни, который первым выскользнул в пустой коридор и заметил аппарат на стене. ― Может, «Единорог» задолжал по счетам?  
― Вряд ли, ― пожала плечами Мэри. ― Сегодня я слышала, как Клара двадцать минут выясняла, почему ей привезли чужое белье из прачечной. Так в какое дерьмо вы вляпались, придурки? Потому что волны докатились аж сюда.  
― Это долгая история, ― заверил ее Дэнни, пока они пробирались сквозь завалы пыльных чехлов, сломанной мебели, горы ящиков и старых декораций. Хромоногий, с треснутой крышкой, миниатюрный рояль преграждал небольшую дверцу в дальней стене, сияя чернотой между белых клавиш.  
Стив основательно приложился затылком, пролезая под ним, под несдерживаемое фырканье Дэнни и Мэри. И когда они отправятся в путь по стране, им придется установить кое-какие правила.


	12. Chapter 12

  


Мэри прижала палец к губам, когда они выбрались из двери на непрочную с виду ажурную решетку над сценой. На длинных железных балках здесь висели прожекторы и длинные планки с рулонами ткани, а канаты и какие-то странные цепи с ржавыми карабинами были закреплены еще выше. Край мостика ограничивала лишь тонкая рейка, но Мэри бесстрашно пошла вперед, к самой середине.  
В зале громко играла музыка, сквозь которую пробивались приглушенные голоса. Внизу на сцене высилась горка небрежно сваленных инструментов, а слева — небольшое пианино. Пианист лежал на нем ничком, из простреленного затылка на клавиши натекла целая лужа крови.

Мэри позеленела и зажала рот обеими руками, стараясь не вскрикнуть. Дэнни первым лег плашмя на железную решетку и вытянул шею, вглядываясь вперед, в зал.  
Стив последовал его примеру и уже опустился на колени, когда услышал громкое:  
— Позвольте сделать ему перевязку. Он скрипач. Простреленная рука навсегда лишит его возможности работать.  
Мэри округлила глаза. Но и без ее подсказки Стив узнал голос тети, но не различил, что резко и рвано пролаял ей в ответ грубый мужской голос. Очевидно, это было «нет», что подтвердил звон и грохот разбитого автоматной очередью стекла.  
Стив подполз к самому краю галереи и высунулся далеко вперед между ограждениями, сразу же почувствовав крепкую хватку на лодыжках. Если бы Дэнни мог говорить, то сейчас, наверное, назвал бы его безмозглым кретином.

Несколько придвинутых друг к другу столов у самой сцены, а на ней — картонная фигура юной Деборы МакГарретт в платье, которое Стив прекрасно помнил по фотографиям — лиловом с длинными перьями на левом плече. И все пространство вокруг было уставлено корзинами с цветами, кроме места у стойки микрофона. Лишь приглядевшись, Стив заметил, что цветы, как и фигура, были изрешечены выстрелами, и стулья валялись вокруг столов, усеянных осколками посуды и пятнами от расстрелянного торта. Похоже, кто-то явился незваным на прощальную вечеринку.  
Человек двадцать пять, среди которых он сразу же заметил тетю в блестящем переливающемся лиловом платье, сидели на полу у боковой стены, и двое каких-то людей расхаживали вдоль них, не опуская дул массивных автоматов.  
Все походило бы на съемки очередного боевика или глупый сюрприз-розыгрыш, если бы повсюду не растекались лужи крови, а один из мужчин и девушка в коротком синем платье не корчились бы с простреленными рукой и коленом. Но еще более странным было другое: типы, держащие в заложниках тетю и ее гостей, не были ни мексиканцами, ни китайцами. Два здоровенных бугая с недельной щетиной перебрасывались словами с отрывистым, грубым, ни на что не похожим акцентом, а третий, очевидно, главарь, — сидел, уложив ноги в тяжелых шнурованных армейских ботинках прямо на стол между осколками посуды и чудом уцелевшей вазой. Белокожий, явно старше тридцати, с окладистой, но не длинной темной бородой, одетый в жилет со множеством карманов. И заговорил он на таком же непонятном языке.  
— Полковник Крайнович говорит, что ты дура, — перевел один из бандитов, опасно приближаясь к тете Дэб и почти касаясь дулом ее лба. — Сколько еще друзей ты хочешь потерять, пока не начнешь говорить? Полковник добр, но его терпение не безгранично. Твоя жизнь, сучка, ничего не значит, но нам нужен щенок. Поэтому отвечай: где он? Где Стив МакГаррретт?  
— Да я понятия не имею! — огрызнулась Дэб. — Переведи своему тупому полковнику, что Америка — большая страна, в отличие от вашей Сербии, и здесь не принято совать нос в чужие дела. И если ты знаешь, как зовут моего племянника, то знаешь, и где он живет. Это за тысячи миль отсюда, и последний раз мы виделись три года назад.  
Автоматная очередь прошила грудь женщины в белоснежном платье, сидящей рядом с раненым скрипачом. Полковник коротко хохотнул, а один из бандитов перевел:  
— Ты лжешь, старуха. Мы знаем, что он в Калифорнии. Но у тебя еще много друзей.

Стив едва сдерживал гнев, выбираясь обратно. Внутри все клокотало от возмущения и недоумения, он ухватил Дэнни и Мэри за руки, увлекая их обратно, в забитую хламом комнату, где все трое наконец-то заговорили хором.  
— Гребаный придурок, в очередной раз решивший испортить мне жизнь! — вскричала Мэри, но ее губы дрожали, а во влажных глазах плескался настоящий ужас.  
— Кажется, мне надо срочно предупредить своих, — сказал Дэнни, кусая губы. — Если нашли твою тетю, то доберутся и до моей семьи. Хотя, блядь, я бы позволил отрезать себе язык, только чтобы понять причину. Какие-то сербы. Откуда, на хуй? Я даже не знаю, где находится эта ебаная Сербия.  
— Такой страны нет, — уверенно сказала Мэри. — Это все равно, что Латверия из комиксов.  
— А ваша тетя молоток, — сказал Дэнни. — Держится круто, почти как Сара Коннор.  
— Она МакГарретт, — пожала плечами Мэри, — и выдержит, сколько понадобится. Может, у кого-то из гостей есть личный телефон или они сумеют добраться до тревожной кнопки.  
— Я ничего не понимаю, — Стив в растерянности тер лицо ладонями, надеясь, что это прогонит очередной дурной сон. Но трупы, кровь, убийцы внизу и полковник Крайнович были настоящими, а не какими-то чудовищными порождениями его фантазии.  
— Этим мудакам что-то нужно от меня, так? Как и Хорхе, и китайцам, — сказал он. — Дэнни, напомни, что ты сказал, когда мы пытались влезть сюда? Не проще ли войти в парадную дверь? Ну так я спущусь и спрошу Крайновича, какого хуя ему от меня понадобилось.  
— Чертовски интересно, что он ответит, но это не лучший вариант, детка.

Стив поймал руку Дэнни, сжал крепко, заставил поднять голову и заглянул ему прямо в глаза:  
— Единственный возможный, детка. Не знаю, что такого важного было у Дельгадо, и мне плевать на него, если честно. Но ты правда считаешь, что они остановятся и не перестреляют всех, кто внизу? Двадцать пять человек. Наверное, у каждого семьи, дети. В конце концов, кто-то проговорится, что у тети есть не только племянник. Одна моя жизнь против всех остальных. Разве выбор не очевиден?  
— Мою, понятное дело, ты не ставишь ни во что! — Дэнни повысил голос, но вырвал ладонь из его руки и кинулся расстегивать боковой карман рюкзака. — Мне пофиг, как красиво ты решил самоубиться, бойскаут. Но помирать от любопытства я не буду. Тебя пристрелят, а я так и не узнаю почему. Это жестоко, не находишь? Отравлять долгий остаток моей жизни таким неведением.  
— Как давно вы знакомы? — кажется, в голосе Мэри звучала неуверенность и подозрение. — У Дэнни восточный акцент, а у Стива в жизни не было друга по переписке. Так что, Дэн, я предупреждаю: суперспособность моего брата — не выполнять обещания. Всегда найдется дело поважнее. Если он клялся жениться на тебе — не верь. Десять минут назад он дал мне слово, что купит нам трейлер. Когда я родилась — клялся не обижать меня.  
— Защищать… — сквозь зубы поправил Стив. — Защищать. Я это и делаю.  
— Сейчас ты узнаешь, насколько далеко я с Востока, — быстро проговорил Дэнни, вставая между ними и протягивая Мэри бумажку с нацарапанными цифрами. — Ты найдешь телефон. Позвонишь в полицию. А потом по этому номеру за счет ответившего. Моего отца зовут Эдди, но лучше поговори с Ма, Кларой, она поймет. Скажи, что я в порядке, но папе лучше попросить защиту полиции округа. Давай, мы сломаем решетку на окне и поможем тебе вылезти. И, кстати, — Дэнни сам натянул рюкзак на оторопевшую Мэри. — Если выживем — половина моя. Если нет — моего брата Мэтта.  
— У всех есть шанс выжить, — тихо и решительно сказал Стив. — Даже у меня. Никакой полиции. Будем стараться потянуть время. Мэри, звони дяде Джо.  
— Вы отпускаете меня одну, ночью, на улицу, в Лос-Анджелесе, с полным рюкзаком денег, и ждете, что я позвоню этому скользкому червяку, чтобы он выручил двух педиков, тетю, которая желает запихнуть меня обратно в школу, и два десятка ее друзей-алкоголиков?!  
— Ты МакГарретт, — уверенно сказал Дэнни. — А значит — да.  
— Кажется, пора менять фамилию, — бормотала Мэри, пока лезла в окно второго этажа, решетка которого легко выскочила из паза.

— Знаешь, не хотел портить твой имидж, — сказал Дэнни, едва цветные волосы Мэри стали незаметны в свете фонарей, — но… Ты реально полностью отбитый? Сбежать из академии, пройти весь этот путь и… зачем? Чтобы в конце концов самому сдаться на руки дядюшке? Когда у нас есть деньги и, я клянусь, твоя сестра не в моем вкусе, так что только с ней я покупать трейлер не стану.  
— Ты, должно быть, не понимаешь.  
— Нет. И не желаю понимать, почему просто не позвонить в полицию. Еще днем тебя тошнило от мысли вернуться в казарму. Что? Что изменилось? Тебе так понравилось убивать?  
«Вот как такому объяснить?» — вздохнул про себя Стив. Но все же осторожно взял Дэнни за руку, притянул ее к своему лицу, погладил тыльную сторону ладони, и Дэнни затих, застыл, как пойманный зверек, широко раскрыв глаза.  
— Я боюсь потерять тебя, правда, Дэнни. Я не говорил, но Джо… Он не просто какой-то дядя. Вообще не дядя, если честно. Он — друг моего отца и настоящий морской котик. Секретные миссии по всему миру, а еще он тренирует кадетов. Если нет другого шанса выбраться живым — лучше обратиться к нему. Позвони в полицию, и сюда пригонят отряд спецназа, а у них один протокол. Они оцепят здание, начнут вести переговоры, потом — штурмовать, за это время нас всех перебьют. А парни дяди сделают все по-тихому. Не как копы, как морские котики. В том и разница. Если мы удачно потянем время, то, может, больше никто и не пострадает. В этом всем есть что-то очень странное. И, наверное, важное. Может, секретное, если за ним гоняется столько людей. И мы видели это, но не поняли. Нужно узнать что, потому что сербы вряд ли выживут после встречи с парнями дяди Джо. И пока они думают, что у нас есть информация — преимущество за нами. Ты веришь мне, Дэнни? Веришь?  
— Давай будем считать, что я не слышал ничего после «боюсь тебя потерять»? Иди сюда.  
Стив хотел его поцеловать. Правда, на самом деле, на удачу, которая была им так нужна. Но Дэнни крепко обнял его, крест-накрест сжимая в ладонях рубашку на его спине, ткнулся лбом в шею и замер. И Стиву не оставалось ничего, кроме как так же обнять в ответ, прижаться подбородком к плечу, и не дышать, не шевелиться и не думать ни о чем несколько секунд.

— Пошли уже, — вздохнув, сказал Дэнни. — Надеюсь, ты продумал свое триумфальное появление. Нужно что-то стильное, вроде Хэмфри Богарта.  
— Эй, кто искал Стивена МакГарретта?! — крикнул Стив во весь голос, ногой распахивая дверь в зал. — Я здесь!  
Дэнни легко и одобрительно шлепнул его по заднице. Стив надеялся, что этого никто не заметил, когда он шагнул из полутемного коридора в освещенное помещение, как на сцену, под прицел трех автоматов Калашникова и «Глока» в руках Крайновича.  
Тетя Дэб издала сдавленный возглас удивления.  
― Я Стив МакГарретт, ― повторил он, обращаясь к Крайновичу. ― Отпусти заложников, и мы поговорим.  
Тот смерил его презрительным взглядом, пригладил бороду и истерически расхохотался, показывая желтоватый ряд зубов. Вслед за ним прыснули его боевики. Это было оскорбительно и невероятно бесило. Но если бы среди заложников оказался хоть один профессиональный боец, то воспользовался бы моментом для атаки. Дядя Джо не упустил бы столь удачную возможность.  
― Ребенок, ты считаешь, что стоит приказать, и я подчинюсь? ― перевели ему слова Крайновича. ― Воспитание юных американцев где-то дало трещину. Ты так же самоуверен, как и твоя страна. Но у всех вас внутри начинка из мясного фарша и вонючего красного соуса, и она потечет, стоит только ткнуть пальцем.  
И Стива ткнули. Больно и очень прицельно ― прикладом сзади по ногам. Иначе он никогда не опустился бы на колени перед врагом. Позади послышалось возмущенное «Блядь!», и Дэнни полетел вперед от сильного толчка, носом почти вспахав стол в нескольких дюймах от подошвы полковника.  
― Мне персиковую «Маргариту», пожалуйста, ― громко сказал он, поднимая голову.  
И тут же едва увернулся от носка тяжелого ботинка, чуть не разворотившего ему скулу.  
― Да что ж такое, почему меня все время бьют?! Эй, чувак, мне ведь может и надоесть.  
― Ты ― Дэниел Уильямс, Нью-Джерси, ― ткнул его дулом один из бандитов.  
― Нет, Джон Макклейн из Нью-Йорка, ― буркнул Дэнни.  
― Переведи своему хозяину, ― Стив дернул плечом, пытаясь избавиться от тяжелой лапищи, не дававшей ему встать. ― Я не знаю, что ему от меня нужно, и эти люди не имеют отношения ни ко мне, ни к нему.  
Крайнович что-то резко и отрывисто приказал, и двое автоматчиков изрешетили пол у ног заложников, вынуждая их теснее сбиться в кучу. Один бандит протащил вперед тетю Дэб и рывком вздернул ее на ноги.  
― Встать, встать! ― скомандовал он, заставляя остальных тоже подняться и собраться вокруг нее.  
Сербы вели себя так, будто не существовало ни Стива, ни размазывающего по щеке кровь Дэнни, сосредоточенно приматывая серебристым плотным скотчем заложников друг к другу за запястья.  
Теперь они напоминали странную скульптуру безумного мастера: крепко связанные люди в странных позах, а центральной фигурой служила тетя Дэб в платье с лиловыми блестками и потрепанным длинным пером, свисающим с плеча. В каждой из ладоней она крепко сжимала гранату без чеки.

― Как думаешь, долго она простоит, не шевелясь, на своих огромных каблуках? ― Крайнович неожиданно заговорил чисто, с идеальным выговором, и слишком громко, так, что услышал не только Стив, но и все, стоящие вокруг тети.  
― Думаю, она будет готова встретиться с моим дядей, ― так же громко ответил Стив, надеясь, что тетя Дэб поймет: помощь уже в пути.  
― Сучка не очень разговорчива. Но пальцы у нее дрожат. Взрыв не убьет тебя, щенок, только покалечит, так что ты волен отвечать так же медленно, как я буду спрашивать.  
―Да, блядь, чего этот полковник ломается как целка, ― заорал Дэнни. ― А можно я быстро скажу ему все, что он хочет знать, и свалю в Вегас? А то мне совсем не нравятся ваши рожи.  
― Харлей Дэвидсон семьдесят восьмого года с хромированной выхлопной трубой и красной полосой на бензобаке. Вы угнали его со стоянки у мотеля в Олд Хэвэн.  
― О, так вот как называется эта дыра! Олд Хэвэн. Запомни, Стив. В следующий раз мы будем объезжать десятой дорогой все города, в названии которых есть «Хэвэн». Так это был твой байк, генерал?  
Дэнни тараторил так, что не давал Стиву сосредоточиться. Но он поступал верно: тянул время и делал это с блеском. Сам Стив ни за что сейчас не смог бы так легко выдать и пары лишних фраз.  
― Слушай, прости, чувак, ― продолжал Дэнни. ― Ну не было на нем надписи «Собственность Сербии, вернуть владельцу». А нам надо было смыться от копов, ты же понимаешь. Ну, американские копы… Погоди-ка! Ты откуда знаешь наши имена? Нашел протоколы в полицейском участке Олд Хэвэна? В любом случае, мы ничем не можем помочь тебе, генерал. Байк угнали у нас так же, как угнали его мы. Мне жаль, прости.  
― Я знаю, ― медленно кивнул Крайнович. ― И офицер Паттерсон не может дождаться встречи с вами. Говорит, вы очень ему понравились. Особенно этот брюнетик. Я готов сделать одолжение хорошему другу. Эй, Марко, сходи к телефону на углу и позвони Джеффу Паттерсону, он доберется за полчаса и будет счастлив увидеть два бессознательных, но живых тела. Вы, сосунки, доставили ему массу проблем.  
― Ну окей, окей, ― вскинул руки Дэнни. ― Ты знаешь, что мы так же проебали твой Харлей, как и ты. Мог бы разориться на сигнализацию. Может, хватит бабуле развлекаться с гранатами? А то, знаешь, рвануть ведь может. А вдруг у нее Паркинсон или тремор с похмелья, и она не может долго держать тяжелые предметы? Мы подождем Паттерсона снаружи, не возражаешь?

Стив надеялся, что нижняя челюсть Дэнни выдержит мощный удар прикладом.  
― Клянусь, если ты ударишь его еще раз, я перегрызу тебе горло, ― прошипел Стив.  
― Заткни-ка их, Марко, ― приказал Крайнович. ― Только не по голове, им хватит дурости изобразить потерю памяти.  
Стив немедленно получил армейским ботинком в живот, а когда упал, скрючившись, ― вдогонку по позвоночнику меж лопаток.  
Дэнни с всхлипом тяжело повалился на пол вне поля его зрения.  
― Вы все еще думаете, я шучу, дети? Такой страшный монстр, который живет под кроватью, как принято в вашей стране? Смешно слушать, что вы считаете, будто взрослый и серьезный человек стал бы напрягаться ради груды металла. Может, она и дорога своему владельцу, но цена ее не настолько высока, чтобы оправдать уже потраченные патроны. Меня интересует не чужая старая железяка на двух колесах с простреленным бензобаком, а то, что вы прикарманили еще. И, в отличие от китайцев, я готов пойти на сделку, пока они до вас не добрались. Или русские. Уж поверьте, они не станут вести долгих разговоров ― сыворотка правды в вену, и вы рассказываете все, что делали с тех пор, как вылезли из матерей.  
― Слышишь, Стив? Он только что признался, что ни хрена не может нам сделать, ― Дэнни глухо застонал от очередного удара по ребрам. — Ой, прости, чувак, ты все еще можешь приказать своим гориллам бить нас. Но предупреждаю, вот этот парень, только выглядит как бизон, а на деле хрупкий, как весенний цветок. Наддай ему чуток лишку, и не с кем будет говорить.  
— Так! Остановись! Я _реально_ ни хуя не понимаю! — закричал Стив. — Еще и какие-то русские. Кстати, Крайнович, вдруг ты будешь рад: Хорхе и его бульдоги вряд ли продолжат кусаться. Попробуй сложить буквы в правильные слова и разговор пойдет легче.  
Дерзость не могла остаться безнаказанной: плечо Стива загорелось огнем, из-под повязки на руке потекла теплая и липкая кровь, а ботинком наступили на пальцы.  
— Помолчи, я, кажется, понял, — прохрипел Дэнни.  
Его лицо было изукрашено до синевы, на губах надувался кровавый пузырь слюны, и это было плохо, очень плохо — или задетые легкие или выбитые с корнем зубы. Ему было тяжело, но он старался перебить Стива.  
— Молчи, Стивен, я сам. Не напрягайся, выглядишь совсем не секси. Крайнович, кивни перед тем, как опять прикажешь своим шакалам въебать мне по яйцам. Ты, китайцы, мексиканцы, русские, может, еще Хищник заглянет поохотиться. И все ищут труп Дельгадо. На этом хрене кое-что было. Что-то, что должен был увидеть тот, кто любит гнилое мяско. Но, по несчастью, его нашли мы, и нам было противно даже дышать рядом с разлагающимся жмуриком. Так?  
Крайнович промолчал, но действительно едва заметно кивнул на слова Дэнни.  
— Татуировку? — прервал его Стив. — Мы не раздевали труп. Мы вообще ничего не взяли, только часы, крест и наличные.  
— Стоп, детка! Вот оно! — Дэнни вскинул руку, а над головой у Стива словно зажглась лампочка, освещая все события этих дней.  
— Кольцо! — сказали они в два голоса.

Лицо Крайновича из красноватого стало бледно-зеленым. Взгляд Дэнни обшаривал Стива с ног до головы, слегка задерживаясь на кровоподтеках и ранах, но их глаза нашли друг друга, и оба слегка прикрыли ресницы, соглашаясь.  
— У Дельгадо было приметное кольцо, — сказал Стив. — Большой золотой перстень с вензелем. Мы его не тронули. Но исполнитель партии Мексики в этом спектакле, утверждал, что у трупа не хватало части. Мы видели, как коченело тело, кольцо нельзя было снять, не отрубив руку или пальцы. Тот, кто это сделал, хотел получить именно кольцо. Очевидно, это не Хорхе, не китайцы и не вы. Я прав или я прав? Дело в кольце?  
— Я тоже так считаю, детка, — прошептал Дэнни так тихо, будто эти слова предназначались только Стиву.


	13. Chapter 13

Судя по повисшей тишине, нарушаемой тяжелыми вздохами и шуршанием со стороны заложников, все присутствующие глубоко задумались. Крайнович застыл, едва раскачиваясь на стуле и глядя в одну точку, его подручные замерли, ожидая приказов.  
А Стиву очень не хватало возможности поделиться с Дэнни своими мыслями. Кольцо, широкое, с резным узором и торчащим камнем, могло служить ключом — открывать хитрый замок ящика. Или само служить хранилищем чего-то небольшого, но важного: свернутой тонкой записки или кинопленки, пары крупных алмазов. В конце концов — образца нового смертельного яда или наркотика. Раз уж ювелирной штучкой заинтересовались не просто любители драгоценностей, то цель должна была быть нешуточной и дорогой.  
Крайнович что-то резко приказал своим людям, и Стива дернули вверх, больно выворачивая руки за спину и стягивая их липкой лентой. Только сейчас он смог встретиться глазами с тетей Дэб. Ее пальцы побелели от усилия, крепко прижимая спусковые скобы, а по коже до самых плеч уже шли ярко-алые пятна, но она лишь едва взмахнула большими накладными ресницами, уверяя Стива, что все в порядке.  
Дэнни успел укусить того, кто пытался его скрутить, и лексикон Стива пополнило забористое ругательство на сербском языке.  
Похоже, их планировали забрать с собой — то ли Крайнович не поверил честному ответу и решил продолжить допрос в менее взрывоопасном месте, то ли, наоборот, поверил, и собирался избавиться от них самым надежным способом: пуля в голову и в океан.

Что кривить душой: Стиву было по-настоящему страшно. Больше всего от того, что сейчас, сегодня, он не готов был умереть. Но еще ужасней потому, что вместе с ним погибнет Дэнни и ни в чем не повинные люди, как и он, случайно попавшиеся на пути подонку, не выбирающему средств. И если бы информация хотя бы стоила того! Но она оказалась пшиком, ерундой, мишурой, и все, что сейчас мог сделать Стив — дергаться и упираться, пытаясь выиграть так нужные им секунды, и если уж смерть неизбежна, то утянуть с собой хотя бы пару ублюдков, рванувшись к центру возможного взрыва. Тяжелое дыхание и шум рядом означали, что Дэнни решил то же самое, когда вдруг краем глаза Стив уловил движение у самого входа в зал. Единственный охранник у двери бесшумно сполз на пол, а его голова болталась так, будто он старался прочесть надпись на собственной спине.  
В дверь ворвались двое: одинаково высокие и крепкие, в широких штанах, защитных жилетах, балаклавах, закрывающих лицо, и с короткими автоматами в руках.  
Хватка на плече Стива ослабла моментально: державший его серб кулем повалился вперед, сбивая с ног, и оставалось перекатиться, чтобы мертвое тело не придавило сверху.  
Хлопнули еще два выстрела: тихие, почти неслышные, похожие на звук бумажной детской игрушки.  
Крайнович неловко взмахнул руками и повалился на бок со стула, размазывая по полу кровь и желтоватые тошнотворные сгустки.  
— Это дядя Джо, — уверенно сказал Стив уже вскочившему на ноги Дэнни. — Не так бы я хотел его встретить.  
— Ну почему же, — проворчал тот. — Может быть еще якудза, Коза Ностра, ИРА, КГБ, Ми-6 или Моссад.

Но теперь Стив уже отчетливо различал фигуры. Один из троих был Джо Уайтом. Его манеру двигаться плавно, но слегка тяжеловато, широкие плечи и уверенные жесты нельзя было спутать ни с кем. К тому же этот человек в черном явно был главой небольшого отряда: сделал своим спутникам несколько быстрых знаков, и один из них кинулся к заложникам, на ходу подбирая рулон серебристого скотча, опустился на колени перед тетей Дэб, что-то ей объясняя и быстро перематывая ладони скотчем вместе с гранатами. Другой резал путы заложников, а Стив и Дэнни так и стояли рядом, со скрученными за спиной руками, и Джо не торопился ни подходить, ни показывать лицо. Медленно обошел и пнул ногой тело Крайновича, испачкав ботинок в его мозгах, нашел взглядом Дэб, легко кивнул ей и уселся на стул чуть поодаль. Должно быть, он ждал объяснений или извинений, но Стив не считал себя виноватым. А потому был невероятно признателен Дэнни, который набрал полные легкие воздуха и заорал так, что едва не оглушил его:  
— Эй, чувак, тебе ботинки, что ли, облизать, за то, что так метко стреляешь? Или все же развяжешь нас без предварительных ласк?  
Стив едва сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть. Глаза Джо в прорезях маски смотрели с любопытством и насмешкой, а его парни уже выводили заложников, что-то им втолковывая, и вскоре за спиной Стива осталась тетя Дэб, все еще не издающая ни звука, ни шороха.  
— Сам пойдешь или тебя потащат? — хрипло спросил Джо, упираясь взглядом в Стива.  
— Вы вообще люди или какие-то дрессированные гориллы?! — Дэнни все еще не понижал голос. — У меня три дяди, и ни один из них не настолько туп, чтобы даже заставлять меня есть брюссельскую капусту. Может, он в гробу видел ваш сраный военный интернат?! Может, он будущая звезда футбола или хочет стать музыкантом, да хоть креветок на пляже продавать? Вы его-то спросили?  
Джо молча прикрыл глаза и стащил с головы черную маску.  
— А этот трепливый малец, значит, Уильямс, — не спросил, а констатировал он. — Его отца уже ждет самолет в Джерси.  
— Ну отец хотя бы о нем заботится, — скривился Стив, поводя кровоточащим плечом. — И если ты ждешь благодарности, Джо, то я _не_ благодарен за то, что меня отправили в Карлсбад как взрывоопасный груз под особым конвоем. Но благодарен, что ты спас всех этих людей, тетю Дэб и Дэнни.  
— Что бы ты ни думал сейчас, твоя жизнь ценна для нас, сынок.  
— А как же остальные? — возмутился Дэнни, кивая головой на оставшиеся в зале трупы. — Эта девушка, пианист, храбрая старушка Дэб? Им некого было бы позвать на помощь, не окажись здесь мы.  
— Верно, — рявкнул Джо, и Стиву показалось — равнодушно. — Давайте-ка на улицу, ребята.  
Двое напарников Джо совершали весьма странные действия, но, присмотревшись, Стив понял: они готовят укрытие, в которое сможет отскочить тетя Дэб, когда гранаты освободят из ее рук.  
— С ней все будет в порядке, — уверил Джо, проследив взгляд Стива. — Это наша работа.  
— Я пойду, дядя. Не потому, что внезапно поменял мнение. Я знал, что ты вернешь меня в Карлсбад, в тот момент, когда попросил Мэри позвонить тебе. Даю слово, что не сбегу. До совершеннолетия, когда сам смогу принимать решения.  
— Ты — один из немногих людей, которые способны поставить мне условия и при этом остаться в живых, — ухмыльнулся Джо, встал и направился прочь.  
— Эй, так и не развяжешь?! — прокричал вслед Дэнни.  
— Я бы тебе еще и рот залепил, пацан, — отозвался Джо, быстро повернулся и метнул невесть откуда выхваченный нож. Блестящее, с зазубринами по краю лезвие вонзилось в барную стойку и так и осталось торчать — четко параллельно полу.  
— Круто, конечно, — хмыкнул Дэнни. — Но почему-то не впечатляет. Отец мне мозг вынесет. Давай, надо сваливать.  
Стив первым пристроился спиной к лезвию и аккуратно подрезал, а после разорвал скотч, стягивающий запястья. Не без усилия вытащил нож и помог Дэнни освободиться. Тот хмурился и ругался, когда липкая лента дернула волоски на руках, но больше от волнения, чем от боли. Стив кинулся к тете, с трудом удерживаясь, чтобы не обнять ее, и поспешил ответить на вопрос в ее глазах:  
— Мэри в безопасности, это она вызвала Джо.  
— Береги себя, — одними губами сказала Дэб.  
— Я жду тебя снаружи.  
Стив прошел до двери спиной вперед, не отрываясь от широко распахнутых глаз Дэб, пятна размазанной помады, казавшегося раной на бледном лице, и облезлого пера на плече, пока не врезался в Дэнни, согнувшегося над трупом охранника.  
— Охуеть, — сказал тот. — Ему шею сломали. Голыми руками. Что ж ты не предупредил, что твоего дядюшку лучше не злить?  
— Как будто тебя бы это остановило.  
— Но вообще-то как-то ублюдочно помогать только избранным, не находишь? — заметил Дэнни. — Что там говорят полицейские протоколы насчет того, что сейчас кто-то разнесет полквартала вдребезги?  
— У морских котиков особые полномочия, — пожал плечами Стив.

Мэри выскочила из машины, едва они вышли на улицу через взломанный пожарный выход:  
— Дэб? Тетя?!  
— С ней все будет в порядке, обещаю, — ответил Стив.  
— Конечно! Да как же! Будто я не понимаю, что они собираются сделать! Я все слышала! Они взорвут гранаты, пока она будет внутри. Поэтому вывели всех, кроме нее.  
— Они профессионалы, сестричка. Знают свое дело.  
— Ты говоришь так же, как дядя Джо. Это жутко. И не смей мне ничего больше обещать! Никогда! Если ты еще хоть раз не выполнишь обещание — даю слово! — не буду разговаривать с тобой до конца жизни.  
Мэри торжественно подняла руку, упрямо глядя на Стива снизу вверх, и ярко-розовая блестящая прядь волос заискрилась в луче фар.  
― В машину, цыплята! ― крикнул один из спутников Джо, вышедший вслед за Стивом и Дэнни. Третий остался внутри, с тетей. И это было хорошо. Правильно. Чтобы помочь ей сделать все верно и не растеряться.  
― Мы немного отъедем, ― сказал Джо. ― Да не делай ты такое лицо. Крышу и стены повредит, но соседним зданиям ничего не будет. Пожарная служба уже в пути.  
― У меня там учебники остались, ― сказала Мэри. ― И плеер.  
― Главное, зайка, что мой рюкзак цел, ― прошептал Дэнни и тут же скривился от того, как Мэри ущипнула его.  
― Еще раз назовешь меня зайкой ― засвечу в глаз!  
― Ну надо же, нашла единственное место, где у меня не было синяка, ― зашипел Дэнни, потирая бедро. И Стив вдруг прыснул и зажал рот ладонями. Смеяться сейчас, еще и в присутствии Джо и его команды казалось неуместным, но нервное хихиканье рвалось наружу, заставляя глотать воздух через нос.  
― А вы поладили, ― икнув, сказал он.  
― Еще как! ― проворчал Дэнни, отбирая у Мэри рюкзак.  
Опустил его низко, на пол машины, склонился, загораживая содержимое, завозился, а после пнул Стива по лодыжке, внизу передавая пачки купюр, словно шпаргалку соседу по парте, чтобы не заметили строгие учителя.  
― Ей отдай, ― кивнул Стив на Мэри.  
И в этот момент «Пьяный единорог» взлетел на воздух.

― Я думал, будет круче, ― протянул Дэнни.  
Стив согласно кивнул. То ли отъехали они слишком далеко, то ли он ждал чего-то более зрелищного, но грохнуло не сильнее небольшого фейерверка на соседской лужайке, а столбики огня, взмывшие в воздух, были невысокими и темными от дыма.  
Джо тут же ответил на запищавший в машине телефон и поспешил успокоить их:  
― Дэб в порядке. Ее везут к врачам. Никаких повреждений, только шок.  
― Я к ней! ― заявила Мэри, и огромный джип тут же притормозил.  
― Девочку к тете, ― распорядился Джо. ― А вы, оболтусы, на выход. Нужно перекинуться парой слов.  
― Может, ты просто пристрелишь нас, да и дело с концом? Зачем тратить бензин? ― Дэнни не выдержал примерно на пятой минуте молчаливой поездки.  
Из джипа они пересели в неприметный Форд, и Джо резко стартовал с места, быстро набирая скорость, уносясь от города.  
― Не очень-то похоже на дорогу в Карлсбад, ― заметил Стив.  
― А телесные наказания у вас в семейке в ходу? Учти, если этот Рэмбо вздумает меня пороть ― не посмотрю, что он котик.  
― О, так вот почему ты так ровно сидишь! У тебя на заднице еще осталась целая кожа?  
― Ты бы на себя в зеркало посмотрел, красавчик, ― фыркнул Дэнни.  
Стив и без того чувствовал — на нем не осталось живого места. Ссадины, царапины, ноющие плечи и запястья и потеки своей и чужой крови ― пустяки по сравнению с дикой болью в позвоночнике, едва открывающимся левым глазом и постоянным привкусом железа во рту.  
― Джо, Дэнни нужно в больницу, ― сказал Стив, глядя, как тот выбирается из машины, хромая и прижимая руку к груди и боку. ― У него, похоже, ребра сломаны.  
― А у него точно сотрясение мозга, ― ответил Дэнни. ― Если там есть чему сотрясаться.  
― В академии отличная медчасть, ― сказал Джо. ― Мы со Стивом будем там через 40 минут, тебя отвезут в местную больницу и будут охранять до прилета отца. А пока…

Они остановились у темного и пустынного пляжа. Наверное, единственное место на всем побережье, где не было ни души, ни огонька, ни шезлонга или забытого зонтика ― один песок и редкие крупные валуны, на один из которых уселся Джо.  
— И вот теперь, когда нас никто не слышит, — начал он, — давайте, выкладывайте, как вам удалось вляпаться во все это дело с Дельгадо.  
— Еще один, — широко зевнул Дэнни, опустившись прямо на песок.  
— Но мы ничего такого… — запротестовал Стив. — Объявили награду, мы честно ее взяли. А потом началось что-то необъяснимое. Все думают, что мы забрали что-то особенное, но у нас остались только деньги.  
— И вы не взяли кольцо?  
— Конечно! — воскликнул Дэнни. — Стив отгрыз ему руку. Видел, какие у него зубы? Перекусил вместе с костью и сожрал. А кольцо проглотил. Вот, ждем, пока выйдет. Как у щенков, знаешь?  
— Сочувствую твоим родителям. Похоже, ты не ребенок, а сплошная головная боль.  
— Своих заведи, тогда и сравнивай, — огрызнулся Дэнни.  
Стив понимал, что тот дерзит не ради скандала, а потому что все, буквально все безвозвратно полетело к чертям в тот миг, когда он решил позвать на помощь дядю Джо. Их планы, надежды, смутное чувство, от которого внутри ныло и болело сильнее, чем любая рана или перелом. В свете фар машины Стив боялся даже моргнуть, пользуясь каждым мгновением, чтобы запомнить, навсегда, отпечатать в памяти светлую, взъерошенную легким бризом челку, дерзко вскинутый подбородок, мягкие контуры широких плеч, каждый жест, каждый вздох и слово. Никакого чуда не произойдет. Через несколько минут им предстоит расстаться, разъехаться по разным концам страны, и новая встреча предстоит неизвестно когда. При идеальном везении — через два года, когда он закончит академию. Всего семьсот тридцать дней, за которые он не успеет измениться.

— Я не могу всего вам сказать, дети, — начал Джо. — Это секретно. Но вы рисковали жизнью из-за этого кольца, поэтому лучше дать мне зацепки.  
— Да что там жизнью, Стив даже…  
Дэнни наверняка хотел похвастаться, что Стив кое-кого убил. Но он понятия не имел, как отреагирует дядя, и потому осторожно пнул Дэнни в бедро. Тот от неожиданности схватил ртом воздух, но умолк. На секунду, и только после закончил мысль:  
— Стив даже догадался, что кольцо может служить ключом, или в него спрятан какой-то шифр, или важный предмет, или что-то в этом роде. Просто очень маленький.  
— Молодец, сынок. Верно. Микрочип. Как… вроде как картридж для Нинтендо, но гораздо меньше. Учти, Дэнни, если хоть где-нибудь, хоть кому-нибудь сболтнешь об этом, то навлечешь неприятности на всех нас, включая Стива и твою семью.  
Стив видел, как Дэнни уже открыл рот, а Джо поднял руку, чтобы его прервать. Перепалка не привела бы ни к чему хорошему: Джо мог бы прекратить разговор прямо сейчас. А после капля по капле выуживать из Стива подробности. Поэтому он вновь легко пнул Дэнни и быстро сказал:  
— Понятно. Я читал о таких разработках. Японцы утверждают, что скоро микроскопические носители смогут заменить большие. Догадываюсь, что Дельгадо украл похожий чип у тех, кто его убил.  
— Вовсе нет, — ответил Джо. — Дельгадо был из хороших парней. Он работал под прикрытием и контролировал наркотрафик через индейские резервации в Нью-Мексико и Аризоне. 10 лет снабжал нас данными. И он вовсе не должен был…  
— Дом, бабло, шикарная жена — и все за счет дяди Сэма? — воскликнул Дэнни. — Клевая работенка, чего уж.  
Джо не удостоил его ответом, глядя прямо на Стива, стоящего перед ним.  
— На чипе — информация, угрожающая самому существованию нашей страны. Физически, десяткам городов, самых крупных, которые ты можешь назвать. Там некие планы, принадлежащие Кремлю. К Дельгадо сведения попали случайно. Мы знали об их существовании только на уровне непроверенных слухов, но не могли представить, что копия окажется у сбежавшего из России бывшего агента КГБ, который станет ею торговать в обмен на право контроля за трафиком наркотиков и незаконных мигрантов через Нью-Мексико. Игнасио Дельгадо… На самом деле это, конечно, не его имя, решился на несогласованную операцию. Он сумел скопировать планы, но попался русскому и его головорезам. Что гораздо важнее — он смог убедить русских, что запомнил информацию, а не записал на носитель. И когда он сумел сбежать от конвоиров, везших его сюда, то русские не нашли ничего лучше, чем расстрелять его. В полной уверенности, что их секрет погиб вместе с Дельгадо.

Дэнни хмыкнул:  
— Хороший сценарий вышел бы, не думал продать в Голливуд?  
— Но Хорхе догадался?  
— Верно, Стив. Хорхе Морено — приемный сын главы крупнейшего мексиканского картеля и кузен Эстреллы Дельгадо. Возможно, он давно подозревал Игнасио, а возможно, понял, что кольцо представляет ценность, увидев труп без руки.  
— Думаю, особенно он догадался, когда китайцы выпустили ему обойму в голову, — фыркнул Дэнни.  
— Агенты опоздали к месту их встречи всего на несколько минут. Ваш обдолбанный друг был разговорчив, но мои люди все еще пробивали притоны и мотели в городе, чтобы найти вас, когда позвонила Мэри.  
— То, что на чипе, эта информация от русских _на самом деле_ настолько важна? — голос Дэнни вдруг стал спокойным, очень холодным, с какими-то металлическими нотками. Стив даже не представлял, в каком из фильмов тот мог подцепить подобную интонацию.  
— Она может развязать третью мировую войну, — уверенно сказал Джо. — И потому за ней охотятся все, кто хотел бы иметь рычаг воздействия на нашу страну. Вы не встретились даже с половиной тех, кто с радостью убил бы или озолотил бы вас за нее. Все экстремистские организации Европы, исламские боевики любой страны, якудза и Триады, мелкие африканские царьки, южноамериканские картели; и лучшие разведки мира — Ми-6, Моссад, пакистанская ИСИ. Кремль хотел бы вернуть единственную копию себе.  
— Я же говорил, без Моссада не обошлось! — воскликнул Дэнни. — Ладно, допустим, у меня есть версия. Хотел приберечь для себя, все же у меня две сестры и брат, а образование нынче недешево. Но отдам в обмен на одну услугу.  
— Ты хоть понимаешь, что несешь, ребенок?! — Джо был явно ошарашен нахальством Дэнни, а Стив и вовсе шокирован.  
— Дай нам попрощаться, — быстро сказал Дэнни. — Полчаса. Здесь. Мы никуда не денемся. И я объясню, где может быть кольцо. Раз уж дело в безопасности страны…  
— Пятнадцать городов, где русские спрятали нестабильные ядерные бомбы времен холодной войны. Бостон, Вашингтон, Филадельфия, Чикаго, Хьюстон, Лос-Анджелес и так по кругу от Портленда до Сиэтла. Достаточный аргумент, чтобы развязать тебе язык? Что произойдет с Джерси, когда бомбы одновременно рванут в Нью-Йорке и Массачусетсе?  
Стив буквально не дышал. Масштаб угрозы был чудовищным, несоразмерным с двумя годами в военном интернате, уже произошедшими смертями, кровоточащей раной и вообще всем, что случалось с ним с момента рождения и по сей день. Это не могло быть ложью — Джо никогда не лгал ему. Хотя многое они с отцом, конечно, не договаривали, но выдумать невероятную сказку только ради сраного чипа в сраном кольце Джо не мог.

— Вот подумай сам,— сказал Дэнни, обращаясь к Стиву. — Хорхе приехал к трупу первым, спустя, ну пусть будет два дня после смерти, так? Наверняка не на велосипеде добирался, даже не на машине, а надыбал самолет. Долина смерти не то что улица во время парада Дня благодарения. Кто мог явиться раньше? А телефон не работал. Телефон, единственный на сотни миль вокруг телефон не работал.  
— Дарлина и Спейси, — ахнул Стив. — Увидели объявление по телевизору и как-то догадались, что труп Дельгадо стоит дороже пятидесяти кусков. Но откуда они узнали, что мы его нашли?  
— Я бредил. Нес всякую чушь, когда они нас подобрали. Мог проговориться и про труп. Знаешь, не каждый день встречаю в пустынях чуваков с дырками в груди.  
— Точно! И она вколола тебе снотворное. А потом они сложили два и два… И взять у него было нечего, кроме кольца.  
Джо сжал виски пальцами и поднял на них вопросительный взгляд.  
— Ну, мы сбежали в Долину Смерти, — пояснил Стив, — и заблудились, когда Дельгадо угнал наш мотоцикл. Нас подобрала пара с ранчо «Песчаный цветок», а когда мы отправились за наградой, оказалось, что телефон в их магазине сломан.  
— Описание этих двоих, быстро! — скомандовал Джо.  
И едва они начали описывать приметы своих спасителей, Джо вскочил и, крепко ругнувшись, пробормотал:  
— Ты прав, Уильямс, без Моссада не обошлось, — и почти бегом направился к машине, на ходу крикнув:  
— У вас пятнадцать минут!

Вдалеке хлопнула дверца, и они остались в полной тишине, нарушаемой лишь звуком волн и редким шуршанием крыльев птиц. Стив с трудом опустился на песок рядом с Дэнни. Не спрашивая позволения, закинул руку ему на плечи и притянул ближе. По всем мышцам полыхнуло болью. Похоже, сломанные ребра были не у одного Дэнни. Заныл крепко ушибленный позвоночник, во рту вновь отчетливо возник вкус крови, а в голове — шум от сотрясения.  
Дэнни снова молчал. Даже дышал через раз, лишь губы слегка подрагивали. Да и что говорить? Любое слово сейчас было бы лишним. Стив хотел его поцеловать, но все не решался.  
— Не вздумай, — очень тихо сказал Дэнни. — Твой суперсекретный дядя наверняка смотрит на нас в бинокль. Я слышал, в армии такое не одобряют. Можешь и под суд загреметь.  
— Мне придется рассказать ему об убийстве, — возразил Стив. — Думаешь, это не так наказуемо, как поцелуй?  
— Мне кажется, в его глазах — нет.

Дэнни чуть сдвинулся и удобно устроился между ног Стива, спиной к его груди и затылком в плечо. Точь-в-точь повторяя их позу прошлой ночью. Стив мог только зарыться носом в его волосы, нежно касаться губами уха и обнимать бережно, очень осторожно, чтобы не потревожить поврежденные ребра.  
— Может, уговорю отца задержаться в Лос-Анджелесе или махнуть в Сан-Диего, — сказал Дэнни. — А что? Бабки есть, почему бы не затусить с предком? Ну будут же у тебя выходные?  
— Подозреваю, что нет, — вздохнул Стив. — Не в ближайшее время. Если отпустит медчасть и не посадят за китайца, то, наверняка, гауптвахта за побег, а значит — никаких увольнительных.  
— Но там же есть телефон? Ты позвонишь? Черт, какой идиотизм! Как в сопливых мелодрамах. Луна эта еще. Светит, чтоб ей.  
— Давай так, — предложил Стив. — Ты знаешь, где я буду ближайшие два года. Письма получать не запрещено даже под арестом.  
— Я в жизни не писал ничего, кроме открыток на День матери и школьных работ. Ненавижу бумажки! И что я тебе напишу? «Стив, у нас снег выпал, я все еще ненавижу ананасы, а у тебя такие длинные ресницы, каких не бывает у реальных людей, и вообще я не уверен, что мне все это не приснилось?»  
— Нормально, — Стив едва повел плечами, еще крепче прижимаясь к Дэнни. — А я напишу, что в столовке опять тушеные овощи, капрал в сотый раз назвал меня бревном и что я никогда не встречал никого похожего на тебя, и вообще, кажется, я влюбился, потому что не могу прекратить на тебя смотреть и чувствую, что у меня сейчас остановится сердце.  
— Подойдет, — кивнул Дэнни. — А я…  
Его слова заглушил громкий и настойчивый сигнал машины, и пляж осветила вторая пара фар — к Форду Джо присоединилась Тойота.  
— Не забывай меня, пожалуйста, — шепнул Стив. — Если бы я и хотел умереть, то только с тобой.

Руки, оторвавшиеся от Дэнни, обдало ледяным воздухом. Зябкая холодная дрожь пробирала до самых костей, ползла по позвоночнику и забиралась в сердце. Им следовало идти вперед, к дороге, но они так и стояли — по щиколотку в тяжелом и влажном калифорнийском песке.  
— Алоха, Дэнни. Хорошее слово, гавайское. Значит и любовь, и радость, и покой, и «прощай», и «здравствуй».  
— Тебя забудешь, как же, — проворчал Дэнни. — Вместе?  
— Вместе.  
И они сделали шаг.


	14. Chapter 14

**Сентябрь 2010**

Стив сидел в засаде.  
Конечно, это была не очень-то пещера, окоп или заросли джунглей, а удобное кресло на балконе номера в отеле Кахала, но наблюдательный пункт был выбран верно. Через бинокль отсюда можно было рассмотреть даже пятнышко от мороженого на ярко-розовом платье Грейс.  
Честно говоря, Стив никогда не совершал подобных глупостей. Он вообще не был уверен, что Дэнни примет подарок — три ночи в отеле Кахала стоили недешево. Однако черный Мустанг Дэнни притормозил у отеля ровно в пять вечера, и сумка, которую он выгрузил из багажника, однозначно утверждала, что он и подпрыгивающая от нетерпения Грейс собираются остаться здесь на весь уикэнд.  
Стив и не догадывался, что способен вспомнить каждую секунду того, что происходило с ним восемнадцать лет назад. До мельчайших подробностей: официантку звали Долорес, простыни в отеле Лос-Анджелеса были в мелкую темно-зеленую полоску, а песок Долины Смерти — солоноватым на вкус, и даже сейчас он не спутал бы его с песком десятков других пустынь, в которых ему пришлось побывать. Крайновича застрелили в затылок. За первое такси они заплатили двенадцать долларов.  
Взгляд ярко-голубых глаз Дэнни был все таким же цепким и вызывающим, а удар правой стал еще лучше.  
И, может, это не то, что следовало делать сразу после смерти отца, но Стив сказал своему отражению в зеркале:  
— У меня шок, ладно? — и запросил дело детектива Уильямса не в полицейском управлении Гонолулу, а через свои каналы — объемный файл с разложенной по колонкам и строчкам жизнью Дэнни: от первого штрафа за превышение скорости до последнего взыскания на новом месте службы. Стив надеялся отыскать в нем объяснение всему. К примеру, серьезную черепно-мозговую травму с потерей памяти. Других причин поведению Дэнни он найти не мог. Все это время тот вел себя так, словно они действительно впервые познакомились несколько дней назад. И если бы того Дэнни, которого он знал раньше, это действительно волновало, то он бы вывалил на Стива кучу претензий и недовольства.  
Впрочем, так оно и было. Только повод был другим, и Стив каждый раз ждал, что Дэнни проколется, мимоходом проговорится или бросит ехидное многозначительное замечание.

Стив знал, как он изменился за эти годы. С фотографии первой присяги в военной академии на него смотрел наивными глазами тот самый мальчик, подстриженный, как все кадеты, по уставу, но Стив помнил, как больше года пытался смахнуть со лба давно отсутствующую челку. Светлокожий, несмотря на гавайское солнце, с мягким овалом лица, тонкой черной полосочкой едва пробивающегося пушка над слишком пухлыми и яркими губами, за насмешки над которыми он разбил не одно лицо. Он был таким. Что уж скрывать ― у всех были детство и юность. Его беззаботное время могло бы длиться еще несколько лет, не потеряй он мать, а сложная, но интересная молодость ― он был уверен ― закончилась тут же на Гавайях со смертью отца. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, ни секунды не сомневаясь, что улетит отсюда, как только гроб опустят в землю.  
Все переменилось в один момент. Тот самый, когда он повернулся на окрик: «Руки вверх, ни с места!»  
Худшее, что еще могло с ним случиться: в личное дело вмешалось другое. Слишком личное.

Дэнни не изменился совсем. Да, стал старше, еще шире в плечах и ỳже в талии, оброс светлой, колкой на вид щетиной, обзавелся тонкими заметными лучиками морщинок вокруг глаз и будоражащей привычкой часто облизывать губы.  
Если Стив и вспоминал о нем за прошедшие годы, то считал, что Дэнни добился успеха. Разбогател, купил пентхаус с прекрасным видом, виллу в Хэмптонс, пару гоночных машин и обзавелся длинноногой красавицей-женой. А не станет жить в доме, больше похожем на сарай для весел, в ожидании редких встреч с ребенком. Тем более на Гавайях.

На площадке у бассейна зажгли вечерние огни, и разморенная Грейс — темноволосая и темноглазая, круглолицая, с мягкими послушными волосами, ни капли не похожая на своего отца, — широко зевала в кресле, да так и затихла, свернувшись калачиком под большим полотенцем.  
Дэнни смотрел на спящую дочь с такой трепетной нежностью и безусловной любовью, что стекла бинокля Стива вдруг стали влажными в том месте, где их касались ресницы.  
И нес Дэнни свое сокровище так же бережно и осторожно, трогательно заправив за маленькое ушко свисающую прядь волос. Грейс, похоже, что-то пробормотала во сне и обвила ручкой шею отца.  
Стив колебался достаточно долго для того, кто привык действовать без раздумий.

Потревожить покой Грейс стуком в дверь — худший из возможных вариантов. Впрочем, был еще хуже — аккуратно и бесшумно вскрыть замок гостиничного номера. В обоих случаях такого желаемого разговора не состоялось бы. Насколько метко Дэнни стреляет, он успел убедиться. Поэтому оставался единственный шанс: надеяться, что Дэнни не заснет рядом со своей малышкой, а хотя бы выйдет взглянуть на потрясающий вид, открывающийся с балкона. Закат и правда был как по заказу: светло-розовый сверху и вишнево-алый у самой воды, с апельсиновым краем нырнувшего в воду солнца и четким пятном луны на темно-синем небе.  
Возможно, это был первый закат, на который у Стива хватило времени полюбоваться без помех.  
Дэнни появился на гостиничном балконе — в мягких домашних штанах, чуть смятой футболке, с влажными после душа волосами и босиком. Не сел в удобное кресло, а оперся локтями на неширокий парапет, глядя попеременно то на океан, то в стакан, который опасно держал на весу. Его лицо было задумчивым и нежным. Вряд ли он догадывался, что за ним наблюдают. Стив затаил дыхание, прячась за решетчатой ширмой, увитой цветами плюмерии. В конце концов, траты на два соседних номера должны были себя оправдать. Вид открывался великолепный: чуть опущенные плечи, ровный треугольник спины, переходивший в изгиб поясницы, а после ― в идеальную округлость полушарий.  
Дэнни потер одной голой ступней другую, и Стив с неудовольствием понял, что его терпение не безгранично. Несколько дней убийственной игры в незнакомцев подкосили остатки выдержки.  
— Эй, эй, — негромко позвал он. — Дэнни!  
Тот затряс головой, будто в ушах зазвенело, сощурился, посмотрел в сторону Стива и, наконец, тяжело вздохнул:  
— Так и знал, что этим все закончится.

Стив не стал дожидаться приглашения. Просто перелез через перила, сделал несколько шагов по наружному ограждению и быстро перемахнул на балкон номера Дэнни.  
— Но ты же здесь, — Стив улыбнулся так широко, как только мог. — Уверен, ты тоже считаешь, что нам нужно поговорить.  
— Нет, просто не видел смысла отказываться от дорогого подарка. Грейс давно хотела поплавать с дельфинами, и вот выпал шанс. Думаешь, если бы я жаждал разговора, то не нашел бы способ?  
— У тебя не было серьезной травмы головы или проблем со здоровьем. Значит, и амнезии или чего-то вроде. И ты не мог не знать, в чей дом идешь. Даже если забыл, то в полиции тебе должны были сказать, кто такой Джон МакГарретт.  
— Да мало ли МакГарреттов я встречал за свою жизнь! Одного из них даже расчленили. Правда, его звали Стюарт.

— А я, между прочим, два месяца ждал твоего письма.  
— Всего два? — ухмыльнулся Дэнни. — Чего же ты хочешь? Извинений? Ты за этим привязал меня к себе губернаторской веревкой? Тихо, не кричи, Грейс разбудишь. Пить будешь?  
— Пиво. Там должно быть в холодильнике. Знаешь, с возрастом я полюбил пиво.  
Дэнни очень осторожно приоткрыл стеклянную дверь в номер и не возвращался так долго, что Стив решил бы, что тот сбежал, если бы не был уверен: Дэнни ни за что не оставит Грейс одну.  
Он сел в кресло, чутко прислушиваясь к шагам внутри, и с облегчением выдохнул, когда Дэнни показался на балконе с бутылкой, предварительно опустив штору со стороны кровати дочки.  
Бутылка была вскрыта, Стив быстро приложился к горлышку, глотая холодный напиток, ничуть не утолявший жажду.  
— Я помнил о тебе, веришь? — вдруг сказал Дэнни, коснувшись губами края своего стакана. — Не то чтобы каждый день вспоминал, но иногда… Особенно в школе полиции. Думал, действительно ли ты привык к этому, отправился в Коронадо или Аннаполис и стал военным или вернулся сюда, купил серф и катаешь на яхте туристов.  
— А я считал, что ты стал миллионером и в один прекрасный день появишься на обложке Форбс. Или Голливуд Репортер.  
— Я мог бы, — серьезно кивнул Дэнни, демонстрируя умение поджимать губы так, чтобы они складывались в тоненькую нитку с опущенными уголками. — Но оказалось, экономика — это почти так же скучно как серфинг. Ма закатила небольшую истерику, когда я забрал документы из колледжа и отправился в полицейскую учебку.  
— Как твои?  
— Всё в порядке. Отец каждый год грозится выйти на пенсию. Ма все еще обожает дневные шоу. У меня один родной племянник и такая куча двоюродных, что я сбился со счета.

Стив не хотел, чтобы его вздох вышел таким громким. Может, потому Дэнни и поспешил отхлебнуть из стакана внушительный глоток.  
— Знаешь, — сказал Стив, прервав затянувшееся неприятное молчание, — а ведь я читал наше дело. То есть, не наше, а Дельгадо. Почти сразу же, как получил доступ высокого уровня, затребовал отчет. Все годы был уверен, что Джо преувеличил насчет бомб и угрозы стране. А оказалось — нет. Там даже твоя фотография была.  
— С годами я стал предпочитать менее глобальные проблемы. Грабежи, домашнее насилие, убийства или похищения ради выкупа.  
— Хотел бы я рассказать тебе шестнадцатилетнему, что ты будешь носить галстук в тропическую жару. Ты бы меня придурком назвал.  
— Годы для этого не помеха, придурок. Как Мэри?  
— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Стив, — мы не общались последние десять лет. Надеялся, что она приедет на похороны отца, но… Похоже, она так и не простила.  
— Его или тебя? Опять пообещал ей то, что не смог выполнить?  
Он промолчал. А если быть честным с самим собой, то и вовсе не помнил подробностей той давней обиды.  
— А Дэб?  
— У нее все отлично. Открыла музыкальную школу. Почти сразу же, как… На те деньги.  
— Хорошо. Это хорошо. Хоть кто-то распорядился ими по-умному.  
— Джо все еще тренирует кадетов в Коронадо. Жизнь помотала нас, но он по-прежнему тот, кого я позову на помощь, когда ситуация станет безвыходной. Так что не все так плохо, а, Дэнно?  
— Кажется, я все же неудачно прицелился для удара, — проворчал тот в ответ. — Восемнадцать лет мечтал добавить горбинку к твоему идеальному носу, и вот когда подвернулся случай — так оплошал. Все очень изменилось, Стив.  
— Ты — ни капли, — следовало посмотреть Дэнни в глаза, но Стив никак не мог оторвать взгляда от его босых ступней.  
— А ты — невероятно. Одни ресницы остались. И тупой упертый характер. А шрам на плече? Помнишь, от пули китайца.

Стив задрал рукав футболки и провел пальцем по губам лица на татуировке:  
— Он здесь.  
А потом еще выше, обводя рисунок целиком:  
— А вокруг еще четыре. Но первый…. Первое не забывается, и…  
— Дэнно! — послышался сонный голос из комнаты.  
— Я здесь, обезьянка! — тон Дэнни изменился, как всегда, когда он говорил с дочкой. — Секунду! Папе нужно закончить разговор. Иди спать, Стивен, — твердым шепотом добавил он. — У всех была тяжелая неделя.  
— Если что — я рядом, — так же тихо отозвался Стив, забрасывая ногу за перила.  
— Если что — что? — Дэнни взмахнул руками, изображая недоуменный жест.  
— Ну, на всякий случай, — пробормотал Стив уже со своего балкона и услышал «псих» в ответ, а за ним громкое:  
— Уверяю тебя, обезьянка, если под кроватью притаился гостиничный монстр, то я быстро надену на него наручники и сдам в монстронадзор.

Дэнни был рядом. За стеной. В номере с такими же простынями, похожими один в один светильниками, шкафом и журнальным столиком, но двумя кроватями вместо одной.  
И Стив заснул — впервые крепко с того момента, как отправился на охоту за Антоном Хессом.


	15. Chapter 15

И проснулся он на рассвете только по привычке. Чуть было не вскочил, но вовремя сообразил: сегодня, сейчас — первый по-настоящему выходной день за много лет. Впереди — никаких заданий, никаких обязательств, кроме клятвы, данной губернатору. Никаких дел. Даже завтрак не придется готовить самому. Стив со стоном удовольствия перевернулся на другой бок и натянул на голову одеяло. Если не потревожат телефонным звонком, то можно отсыпаться до самого вечера.  
Встреча с Дэнни, почти двадцать лет назад, и все, что последовало за ней, помогли ему пережить смерть мамы. Не затмили, а отодвинули в глубину души, словно подернули тонкой полупрозрачной дымкой, навевая печаль при каждом воспоминании, но уже не раня так больно и глубоко. Новая жизнь и вновь Дэнни в ней — шанс справиться с потерями последних дней, пережить смерть отца и друга. Это был добрый знак. Лучшего напарника, чем Дэнни, он не мог бы желать. Только в этот раз Стив не намерен был расставаться так быстро.  
Ладно, признался он сам себе, он хотел его не только как напарника, и разве на то не было причины? Давние чувства — слишком детские, наивные и неловкие — все равно не смогли бы перечеркнуть прошедшие годы. И приземляясь на Оаху, он не чувствовал себя ребенком, вернувшимся в детство. Наоборот, ни на секунду не забывал — кто он, чего достиг, чего добился и заслужил. Стив МакГарретт по-прежнему оставался тем, кого выковали академия в Аннаполисе, база в Коронадо, флот и морская разведка. Просто сейчас местом его дислокации и личной ответственности оказались Гавайи, выбранные не по приказу, а по собственной воле — вот и вся разница. А еще, господи, он просто мог подрочить — в субботнее утро, никуда не торопясь, ни от кого не таясь, лениво раскинувшись на теплых гостиничных простынях.  
Последние две недели вовсе не способствовали плотским желаниям и эрекции. Но сейчас он чувствовал, как медленно наливается кровью член и в яйцах покалывает от легкого возбуждения. Наверняка, его так вдохновила не картина на стене. Вид залива Ханаума — ничего особенного, но с той стороны… Там всю ночь провел Дэнни, и если бы Стиву не было так лень вставать, то он пробрался бы в соседний номер и улегся прямо в его кровать, потираясь всем телом о простыни и зарывшись лицом в подушку. Шоу дельфинов — дело долгое, и вряд ли Дэнни вернется в номер раньше, чем Грейс сморит от впечатлений.  
Спешить ему было совершенно некуда, и Стив гладил себя по соскам, по животу и бедрам, едва касаясь члена. Всегда предпочитал, чтобы он встал сам, без дополнительной стимуляции. И мысли о Дэнни, о его ладонях, крепких, покрытых светлыми волосами предплечьях и узких, обтягивающих задницу брюках подняли член почти вертикально в считанные секунды.  
Стив пошарил в тумбочке: отель Кахала полностью оправдал свой высокий уровень — в ящике лежали небольшие тюбики смазки, массажное масло и несколько презервативов. Он благодарно простонал, решив оставить чуть больше чаевых, чем положено, и выдавил прохладную и вязкую жидкость прямо на головку. Вовсе не охладил этим горящую кожу и заскользил кулаком чуть быстрее, стараясь не сорваться в бешеный ритм. Он гладил, сжимал и перекатывал яйца, забирался в промежность — влажную и липкую от ночного пота и обилия масла, осторожно трогал пальцем сжатые мышцы, не пытаясь проникнуть глубже, просто наслаждаясь легкими приятными вспышками, сильнее, чем обычно, отзывающимися внутри. Пока, наконец, не решил, что больше не хочет контролировать подступающий оргазм. И тогда отпустил себя — быстро доводя до финала и кусая губы, чтобы сдержать громкий сладкий стон. Густая дорожка расписала его дрожащий живот от паха до соска, и, выгнувшись от последнего толчка, Стив представил, как расчерчивает молочно-белым зигзагом спермы грудь Дэнни.  
Член выдавил последнюю крупную каплю, он подхватил ее с чувствительной головки и размазал по губам.  
Когда он открыл глаза в следующий раз, часы показывали пять вечера, и тут-то Стив подскочил как ошпаренный. До заката оставалось всего ничего, а сделать следовало многое. 

Дэнни не обманул его ожиданий. Вышел на балкон с тем же стаканом, в тех же легких штанах и футболке, но на этот раз в шлепанцах, узкими черными полосками обнимавших стопу.  
— Как дельфины? — негромко спросил Стив вместо приветствия.  
— Ужасно. Будто провел сутки в бочке с тухлой рыбой. Кажется, от меня воняет даже сейчас. Чем они кормят этих тварей? Впрочем, Грейс в восторге, так что спасибо тебе. Но в моей и без того небольшой квартире теперь поселится шестифутовый плюшевый дельфин. Она назвала его Бобо, и у него такой взгляд, будто он хочет сожрать меня или в чем-то обвиняет. Не думаю, что смогу терпеть его соседство долго, так что скоро с мистером Бобо случится что-то очень нехорошее. 

Стив не выдержал и рассмеялся, представляя, как Дэнни вспарывает брюхо детской игрушке.  
— Дэнни, ты есть хочешь?  
— Весь день сегодня питался газировкой и разными сортами мороженого. Рэйчел опять сдвинулась на здоровом питании, и Грейс меня просто умоляла. Так что, да, хочу. Может, закажем в номер? Сам понимаешь, надолго спуститься в ресторан я не могу.  
— У меня есть идея получше!  
— Не пугай меня, Стивен! Я еще не отошел от шока, вызванного тем, что мою дочь хотели утопить в бассейне три тупомордых зубастых и скользких рыбины, а она визжала от удовольствия и обнимала самую уродливую из них.  
— Дельфины — млекопитающие, между прочим, а не рыбы.  
— Да знаю я, — отмахнулся Дэнни и устало опустился в кресло. — Ну что там у тебя, давай. 

— Вот! — торжественно произнес Стив, вернувшись из номера, и огибая перегородку между балконами, протянул полупустую вскрытую коробку.  
— Что это? Нет, я знаю что это, Стив, но что ты предлагаешь мне с этим делать?  
— Там инструкция есть. А ты перелезешь ко мне, и мы поужинаем тут.  
— Боже, как ты думаешь, сколько Грейс лет? Если она проснется и увидит у кровати радионяню, она же со мной неделю, нет, месяц разговаривать не будет. Обидится, что считаю ее младенцем.  
— А мне казалось, это хороший выход. У тебя мы не можем толком поговорить.  
— Ей восемь, Стив. Она умеет пользоваться телефоном, и ее собственный круче твоего. Если она начнет искать меня, то просто позвонит. И она так устала, что, скорее всего, проспит до утра. К тому же я ее предупредил.  
— О чем?  
— Что могу пойти в холл посмотреть игру «Янкиз», чтобы не включать телевизор в номере.  
— Тогда давай сюда! Я помогу перелезть.  
— Совсем уже спятил, — мирно проворчал Дэнни, вставая. — Даже пещерные люди завешивали вход в жилище шкурами, а дверь изобрели раньше, чем колесо. Иди, открывай, неандерталец. 

Стиву пришлось сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, унимая колотящееся сердце, прежде чем он повернул замок.  
— Вот как? — Дэнни придирчиво осматривал сервировочный столик с термосумкой и батареей пива в холодильном контейнере. — Романтический ужин? А где же свечи, розы и все прочее? Алые шелковые простыни, наконец?  
И, глядя на лицо Стива, довольно фыркнул:  
— Шуток все так же не понимаешь. Я зверски голоден и готов съесть даже паршивую пиццу.  
— Почему паршивую?! — возмутился Стив. — Это лучшая пицца на Гавайях.  
— На этих забытых богом островах нет лучшей пиццы, поверь.  
Дэнни прошел в номер и, плюхнувшись в кресло, немедленно распечатал бутылку пива.  
Он был доволен. А как же иначе? Именно это означали его ухмылка и медленные ленивые движения, когда он сворачивал кусок пиццы пополам и, осторожно откусив, вдумчиво пережевывал.  
— Отвратительная, как я и говорил, — вздохнул Дэнни и тут же потянулся за второй порцией.  
Стив едва удержался, чтобы не перехватить его руку, но удивленный возглас все же вырвался из горла. Ладонь Дэнни повисла в воздухе, не прихватив вожделенный кусок, будто его застукали за воровством.  
— Что за херня, Дэнни? Раньше я не сообразил. Думал, ты испачкался или записал что-то, чтобы не забыть.  
— Следовательно, не слишком пристально смотрел, — усмехнулся тот.  
— Не на руки, да, — признался Стив. — И вообще я был шокирован твоим появлением. В доме моего отца, здесь на Гавайях и в моей жизни в целом. Ну, сначала подумал, что у меня начались глюки от стресса и недосыпания. Знаешь, такое бывает, когда…  
— Ох… — Дэнни проглотил обращение, будто хотел, но не мог его произнести.  
— Можешь называть меня деткой, если хочешь. Только не на людях, это будет выглядеть странно.  
— Заслужить нужно, — пробормотал Дэнни, вгрызаясь в пиццу. — Но если это такой неловкий флирт, то предупреждаю, Стивен, он кошмарен. Восемнадцать лет назад у тебя получалось лучше. Как-то само собой выходило. Или я был менее требователен.  
— Ты все-таки помнишь?  
— Окей, — сказал Дэнни, залпом допив бутылку. — Видимо, разговора не избежать. Я понимаю, что этим… — он раскинул руки, обводя номер, — ты хочешь выразить нечто особенное, но твои намеки не читаются. Это радость от встречи старых друзей? Я, знаешь ли, до сих пор не уверен, что рад. Это свидание, но ты забыл уточнить, согласен ли я? Или это вечеринка коллег и попытка завоевать симпатию нового напарника? Ну так я взяток не беру. Тем более хреновой пиццей и местным пивом.  
— А мне казалось, у нас все хорошо складывается, — растерянно сказал Стив.  
— Неплохо для хаоле и кама'аина, — кивнул Дэнни. — Со многими другими у меня гораздо хуже. Вряд ли в мире есть место, где настолько не любят чужаков, если они не туристы. Может, лучше было бы застрять на каких-нибудь островах, где чужак означает деликатесное блюдо к ужину племени.  
— Ты болтаешь, чтобы не отвечать, — улыбнулся Стив.  
— Да я и вопроса-то не слышал.  
— Что за дурацкая татуировка у тебя на ладони? — Стив прихватил его за запястье, но Дэнни и не думал вырываться, словно обмяк в кольце его пальцев и замер, почти не дыша. — Будто ребенок рисовал. Только не говори, что сделал ее в честь Грейс.  
— Куда уж мне до тонких ценителей росписи по телу. И вообще, с каких пор ты подался в буддисты? Толстый восточный бог на лотосе, ну надо же!  
— Хорошо закрывал ожог от взрыва, — пожал плечами Стив.  
— Ясно. Не уверен, что хочу знать подробности.  
— Я и не расскажу. Это была секретная операция. И это не свидание. Или ты думаешь, что я не знаю, как выглядят свидания? Да я ходил на сотни свиданий!  
— Что ж, я хотя бы не убегаю с криком ужаса, а ты, должно быть, привык именно к этому.  
Стив постарался скорчить самую ехидную мину из возможных:  
— Не я предпочел больше не общаться, не так ли? Может, наша жизнь была бы совсем другой, напиши ты мне хоть две строчки. 

Дэнни медленно поднялся из кресла и решительно направился к мини-бару, по щиколотку утопая в пушистом ковре. Внимательно рассмотрел бутылочки, скрутил пробку у лучшего из сортов виски и вместо того, чтобы отпить, вылил в стакан.  
Им нужно было время. Много, много времени, — Стив понимал, но кто сказал, что он готов был с этим мириться?  
Дэнни расхаживал по номеру и, очевидно, о чем-то спорил сам с собой — щурился, кривился, облизывал губы, размахивал руками, хмыкал и пожимал плечами, пока, наконец, не остановился перед сидящим на прикроватной банкетке Стивом и не посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. 

— Хорошо, — сказал он четко, — я извиняюсь. Не за себя, за того мальчишку, которым был.  
— Ты и сейчас такой же, — поспешил вставить Стив, но получил в ответ только рассерженное шипение. Дэнни был чрезвычайно недоволен, что его прервали, но продолжил:  
— Я не должен был тебя бросать, когда бросили все другие. Но мне было шестнадцать, да? Есть вещи, в которых стыдно признаваться. Я сдрейфил, Стив. Испугался. Ты так легко сказал, что влюбился, а я… Меня никто тогда не любил. Может, и до сих пор никто, кроме семьи и Грейс. Я не из людей вроде тебя, которым стоит улыбнуться и весь мир у их ног. И ведь говорить, что любишь и любить на самом деле — не одно и то же. Но ты сказал, а я… Я не знал, что чувствовал, потому что одновременно хотел убить тебя и поцеловать. Сейчас бы убил, конечно. Но тогда… Отец привез меня в Джерси, и я месяц просидел под домашним арестом. И все думал, думал, что это за хрень вышла у нас с тобой. Ты снился мне каждую ночь, если я мог заснуть. Мне, блядь, порноактриса Джинджер не снилась так часто! Я написал тебе пятьдесят четыре письма. Все невероятно тупые, и жег их в кухонной раковине каждое утро. Я не мог их отправить и не желал, чтобы ты их получил. Однажды я вытащил бутылку из бара отца и так напился, что разговаривал с тобой, словно ты сидишь рядом, на самом краю моей кровати. Тогда и сделал это, чтобы доказать, что не забуду тебя. Просто кончиком ножа и чернилами из ручки. Не скажу, что понравилось, даже крови было не много. Я хотел тебя забыть, но не хотел забывать. Стив, мы давно не дети, и у нас не было ничего — только шалость в постели и пара-тройка трупов. А это просто, ну… пятно на коже, как родинка или шрам от пореза, которому не придаешь значения. Через два дня я вернулся в школу, будто той ночью мы все решили. Я помнил тебя, как и все другое, что произошло со мной с тех пор, как я сбежал из дома. Это было прекрасное лето, но решись Грейс на что-то подобное — я бы закрыл ее в тюремной камере, пока не перебесится. Правда, и время сейчас другое, но дети остались детьми. Я был еще той проблемой для окружающих…

— Возраст этого не исправил, — улыбнулся Стив, боявшийся его прервать, но не удержавшийся от реплики.  
— Я очень изменился. Как и ты. Зеркала и медицинские карты — безжалостные ублюдки.

Дэнни отошел на несколько шагов, едва не заставив Стива застонать от потери жара, которым полыхали не только его слова, но и тело, и рухнул в кресло, пробормотав:  
— Мне жаль, что так вышло.  
— А мне нет, — заверил его Стив. — Это было сильное чувство, а сильные чувства заставляют нас меняться и совершенствоваться.  
— Уверен, ты подцепил эту фразочку в какой-то сопливой мелодраме, — скривился Дэнни. — Сам вряд ли бы смог такое придумать. 

За окном зашумел внезапно сорвавшийся дождь. Крупные капли стучали по стеклу, и это был бы хороший повод закончить разговор какой-нибудь шуткой или избитой цитатой о непостоянстве людей и погоды, позволить Дэнни вернуться в свой номер, а в понедельник встретиться с ним в офисе как ни в чем не бывало. Но вот проблема: Стив этого не хотел. Решительно и бесповоротно не желал оставлять все как есть. Глядя на то, как тяжело дышит Дэнни, будто пробежал десять миль в полной выкладке, и влажные зачесанные пряди его волос рассыпаются в стороны, он думал только об одном: никогда не отпускать его от себя. Сделать его большой, самой важной частью своей новой жизни. Он точно знал — это должно стать таким же привычным, как солнце или запах океана по утрам, как сотня правил, которыми он обзавелся за годы службы. Дэнни был бы тем, ради кого он вставал бы с кровати в дни, когда его не гнало вперед чувство долга или присяга. Частью гражданской, еще незнакомой, не распробованной им жизни, лишенной четких рамок, в которой он сам был себе хозяином и главнокомандующим. Дэнни мог бы. И, черт возьми, Стив об этом и мечтал. Тогда, много лет назад, два месяца в военном интернате, каждую субботу первым приходя к доставке почты. Но с каждой неделей надежда на письмо становилась чуть меньше, злость — больше, а занятия и тренировки доводили до такого отупения, что перед сном он едва был способен вспомнить собственное имя. 

— Чего ты пялишься? — пробурчал Стив, только осознав, что они уже давно молчат, слушая дождь, и Дэнни внимательно изучает его взглядом.  
— Пытаюсь сообразить, о чем ты думаешь, когда у тебя такое лицо. Или не думаешь вообще? Просто впал в нирвану как этот твой Будда и спишь с открытыми глазами.  
— Так, ерунда. Я думаю о всякой ерунде. Будешь доедать пиццу? Она совсем остыла.  
— Уверен, ты слопаешь и такую, — рассмеялся Дэнни, вставая. — Ладно, уже слишком поздно для дружеского визита, так что я… Ну… Я пойду, хорошо? Это был приятный вечер воспоминаний. Спасибо, и, к твоему сведению, за выпивку из бара я не заплачу. 

Стив не остановил его. Злые слезы выедали глаза под веками, а Дэнни медлил, как нарочно, едва полз к двери, бормоча:  
— В моем номере ковер не такой мягкий. И экран телевизора на пять дюймов меньше. И, уверен, тебе положили лишний шоколад и фрукты в приветственный набор… — пока Стив не сгреб с журнального столика все разом — всю корзину с огромным ананасом по центру и кучей сладостей в цветных шуршащих обертках, и силой не пихнул это в руки Дэнни, все повторяя и повторяя:  
— Для Грейс, это для Грейс, для Грейс.  
— Завтра с утра мы едем на гостиничную экскурсию, луау в Райской бухте. Хочешь с нами? — тихо спросил Дэнни, уже переступив порог.  
— Я ненавижу Райскую бухту. Но там учат плести леи, угощают местной едой и фруктами и танцуют хулу для туристов. Рыбалка просто отличная, и пляж великолепный. Вам понравится.  
— Сомневаюсь. В этом штате не существует того, от чего я был бы в восторге. 

Стив ждал, пока замок соседнего номера щелкнет, закрывшись на два оборота. Без сомнения, это было худшее свидание в его жизни.


	16. Chapter 16

Он проснулся слишком разбитым для взрослого здорового мужчины, накануне выпившего всего лишь бутылку пива и две микроскопических склянки виски.  
Идеальным развлечением стал бы сейчас какой-нибудь террорист из первой десятки самых разыскиваемых правительством, случайно завернувший на Оаху.  
Нет, телефон не был сломан или отключен. Стив проверил трижды. Ни одного звонка и сообщения. Даже от поставщиков мебели или техники в новый офис. Прогноз погоды и тот пришел за вчера. Нужно было бы вернуться в дом отца и начинать учиться называть его своим домом. Разобрать старые вещи на чердаке или привести в порядок гостевую комнату, чтобы не спать на диване внизу. Полить, в конце концов, засохший газон, проверить, не течет ли крыша. Пошататься по супермаркету, бесцельно разглядывая полки или прикидывая, что приготовить на ужин и не сменить ли занавески.  
Со вздохом засунув уже ненужный бинокль в сумку, Стив отправился к бассейну, решив, что отель Кахала должен полностью отработать оплаченное воскресенье — обед, ужин и напитки, включенные в счет. Он старался не скользнуть взглядом по двери Дэнни, чтобы удержаться и не заглянуть в номер. Пожалуй, придется свыкнуться с мыслью, что некоторые планы воплощаются в жизнь не так быстро, как хотелось бы. Это, естественно, не значит, что от них следует отказаться. 

Будь он в лучшем расположении духа, не счел бы солнечный день таким скучным и бесцветным. В конце концов, в отеле действительно было неплохо. Еда оказалась вкусной, коктейли — такими, какие подают только на Гавайях, и он даже сумел сорвать шумные аплодисменты и несколько десятков восторженных взглядов, красивым замысловатым винтом прыгнув в бассейн с самой высокой вышки.  
И получить некоторое удовольствие, угощая Пина Коладой двух подруг — смешливую Джой из Небраски и жутко коверкающую английские слова итальянку Софию. И внутренне расхохотаться, глядя на их разочарованные мордашки, когда сказал:  
— Я здесь с партнером. Он повез дочку на экскурсию.  
Джой вздохнула и отказалась от следующей порции, что-то быстро объясняя на ухо Софии.  
В общем-то, и журнал «Менс Хелс» стал получше с тех пор, как Стив брал его в руки года три назад в каком-то трансатлантическом перелете.  
Залы отеля обещали целых четыре вечерних шоу: бурлеск, стенд-ап, иллюзиониста со скользким змеиным взглядом и встречу с каким-то чудиком, недавно издавшим нашумевший роман, а бары зазывали трансляциями и записями всех спортивных программ года.  
Но едва небо стало приобретать золотистый оттенок, Стив решил, что лучше всего смотреть воскресные матчи, растянувшись на огромной кровати с миской попкорна не дальше чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки и ледяным ящиком пива на полу.  
Или ему казалось, или рекламные паузы в играх с каждым годом действительно становились все длиннее и бессмысленней. 

В дверь не постучали — легко поскреблись, очевидно, не желая беспокоить постояльца.  
— Я ничего не заказывал! — крикнул Стив так громко, чтобы официант услышал и понял ошибку.  
В ответ постучали настойчивей.  
Пришлось слезть с кровати и прогуляться до двери, с неудовольствием распахивая ее.  
— Да, — сказал Дэнни. — Да. Я тоже влюбился в тебя. Тогда.  
Это звучало так, будто он вел какой-то незримый диалог, продолжение вчерашних откровений, и Стив, весь день усиленно игнорировавший любую мысль о Дэнни, а сейчас расслабившийся так, что, скорее всего, напоминал пьяного, смог только и выдавить:  
— Э-э-э…  
Дэнни решительно отстранил его, без приглашения переступая порог. Поморщился, легко коснувшись уха, будто громкий звук телевизора мешал ему соображать, и захлопнул дверь. 

— А Грейс? — удивился Стив.  
— Ей завтра в школу. Конечно, она уже дома. Или ты думал, что я потащу сюда ее форму, портфель и домашнее задание по охране окружающей среды?  
— А… Ну… Хорошо… Это хорошо же?  
— Господи, научился стрелять и вымахал ростом под потолок, а все такой же, — Дэнни приподнялся на цыпочки, крепко обхватил его голову ладонями и притянул к своему лицу. — Неповзрослевший мальчишка, ты просто невозможный придурок. 

Стив и не думал отступать. Слегка опешил под напором губ Дэнни. Может, покачнулся, неудачно наступив голой пяткой на валяющийся у двери ботинок, и сделал шаг назад. Дэнни протестующе зашипел и вцепился в его футболку. Прижался сильнее, обдавая жаром тела, и Стив со стоном запустил всю пятерню ему в волосы — растрепывая, поглаживая, задевая ухо большим пальцем и отвечая на поцелуй так же жадно и торопливо, до тех пор, пока под колени не уперся край банкетки в изножье кровати и лицо Дэнни не нависло над ним.  
Тот целовал уже без разбора — глаза, губы, жесткую щетину, мелкие шрамы над бровью, прикусывая и обводя языком мочку уха со старой отметиной.  
Его руки оказались не такими мягкими, как помнилось Сиву, с твердыми мозолями на пальцах и крепкими литыми предплечьями, и пахло от него сейчас не пиццей и пивом, травкой и потом, а сладковатым шампунем, а Стив давно избавился от челки, зато приобрел четыре осколочных перелома, бессчетно раз сломанные ребра и ноющие к дождю сухожилия на левой ноге.  
Но сейчас они словно вернулись в дешевый номер лос-анджелесского отеля, в свои давние и смешные шестнадцать, и Стив убил бы каждого, кто посмел бы утверждать, что это не так.  
Завтра, не сейчас.  
Потому что Дэнни поставил колени по бокам его бедер, чуть прижимаясь пахом к паху, и запустил руки под его футболку, поглаживая бока и грудь, едва царапая короткими ногтями. Добрался до подмышек, слегка пощекотав, заставляя вскинуть руки, и потащил синюю футболку вверх.  
— Ты прав, — сказал он, пока Стив выворачивался из одежды. — Третьей ночи нам тогда не хватило. Может, все сложилось бы иначе. Зато она есть сейчас.  
— Стой! Подожди! — воскликнул Стив, глядя, как Дэнни быстро расстегивает пуговицы рубашки. — Я хочу сам!  
Дэнни хмыкнул, но остановился. Чуть отклонился назад, позволяя ему поочередно вынуть пуговицы из петелек, и только широко и счастливо улыбнулся, когда рука Стива застыла, чуть дрожа.  
— Уверен, — задыхаясь, прошептал Стив, проводя рукой по самому краю выреза белой майки, — эта осталась у тебя с тех пор. Она точно такая же.  
И сунул ладони под рубашку, оглаживая талию, спину, живот через ткань в тонкий рубчик.  
— Должно же быть в мире место постоянству, — но Дэнни не отстранился, сам льнул к ладоням, поворачиваясь и чуть раскачиваясь, пока Стив наконец не вытащил майку из-под пояса и не стянул ее совсем. Но так и не отпустил, сжимая в кулаке, словно боялся уронить на пол. А сам прилип губами к коже, к ключицам, к мягким волосам на груди, к широким плечам и чуть сладковатой от пота шее, пока Дэнни не застонал и не сомкнул руки у него за спиной.  
— Что, так нравится, детка? Ты же уже видел меня без нее.  
— Я и голым тебя видел, — фыркнул Стив. — Предложишь выключить свет? Или много лет назад не считается?  
— Все считается, Стивен. Но что-то я не помню, чтобы в те времена ты пренебрегал нижним бельем.  
— Жизнь помотала, знаешь ли, — он едва не задохнулся, глядя на такую банальность: широкий край белой резинки, выглядывающий из-под брюк Дэнни. 

Сердце отбивало ритм в висках, член уже стоял крепко до неприличия. Дэнни не мог не почувствовать, как твердая плоть упирается ему под задницу. Тот и вправду поерзал своими джинсами по самым чувствительным местам и улыбнулся так светло и победно, словно сам с собой заключил пари: как быстро добьется от Стива железобетонного стояка. Что ж, очевидно, какая-то из ипостасей Дэнни сорвала куш. Не без ущерба для остальных: джинсы сковывали движения, и шевелился тот едва-едва. Мелкими толчками продолжая отключать мозг Стива и сосредотачивать все ощущения в паху.  
Дэнни был сам виноват.  
Стив взвыл, обеими ладонями крепко вцепился в вожделенную задницу, еще сильнее вжимая его в себя. Они терлись друг о друга через несколько слоев ткани, и, черт возьми, Дэнни задавал ритм.  
Иначе Стив давно перешел бы на безудержный галоп, но Дэнни ухитрялся то замедлять, то ускорять движения, останавливаясь, давая им передышку и ловя губами то губы, то каплю пота у самой кромки волос на лбу, пока по телу Стива не расползлась медленная, плавная и сладкая истома, сменившая жгучую потребность кончить прямо сейчас. 

Он сжал полной ладонью член Дэнни, сунул ее прямо в расстегнутую ширинку, кожей ощутив жар и небольшое влажное пятно. Погладил, пробежался пальцами сверху донизу, поймал поплывший взгляд Дэнни и жадно облизал губы.  
— Ох… — простонал тот едва слышно.  
— Только не говори, что тебе никогда не отсасывали, не поверю.  
— Конечно. Как только я вернулся в школу — первым делом нашел квотербека нашей команды и затрахал его так, что он не мог и двух ярдов пробежать. Вообще, знаешь ли, западаю на квотербеков. Пейтон Мэннинг — бог паса.  
— Брэди лучше.  
— Кто бы не хотел, чтобы ему отсосал Брэди? Только тот, кто хочет ему отсосать сам.  
— Да ладно, ты врешь. Никаких квотербеков у тебя не было.  
— Раскусил меня. Только один. Я предпочитаю лайнменов. Здоровенные, знаешь, как холодильники, фунтов под четыреста весом и такие затейники, особенно после неудачных игр.  
— Ты снимешь, в конце концов, брюки или нет?!

Дэнни опять начал слишком много говорить, а значило это только одно. Всегда. Как два дня, так и восемнадцать лет тому назад. Он волновался или боролся с собой. Но с готовностью слез с колен Стива и завозился, спуская с бедер слишком плотно сидящие джинсы вместе с трусами.  
Как завороженный, Стив протянул руку, желая коснуться. Светлая дорожка волос стала еще гуще, чем он помнил, а на ощупь — жестче. И член, крепкий, с крупной головкой, раскачивался в аккуратно выстриженном треугольнике завитков, почти прилипнув к животу.  
— Идем в кровать, — прошептал Стив. — Не переживай, я знаю, что делаю. 

— Не уверен, что сейчас хотел бы слышать твои признания в богатом опыте с мужчинами, но лучше так, — кивнул Дэнни, поджав губы. — В шестнадцать лет все казалось потрясающим. И все-таки хаотичный нелепый подростковый секс — не то, на что я хотел бы тратить время сейчас.  
— Тогда дай мне раздеться, иначе я рискую кончить в штаны, а со мной такого не случалось даже в шестнадцать.  
— Что, серьезно? — кажется, Дэнни воспринял это как вызов.  
Но раз уж планы стали воплощаться, то не следует что-то менять, ведь так? И потому Стив поспешил стянуть с себя штаны, неприятно зацепившись резинкой за головку напряженного члена.  
Дэнни буквально пожирал его глазами. Скользил по бедрам до коленей и обратно к паху, и выше к кубикам пресса, а цвет его глаз темнел с каждой секундой.  
— Ладно, я пошлю благотворительный чек в фонд Аннаполиса, — наконец хрипло сказал Дэнни. — На пятьдесят долларов, не больше. Ты и до них был хорош. 

Дэнни потащил его вперед, на себя, и как бы Стив ни был в себе уверен, сколько ни тренировал выдержку за эти годы — он задрожал, снова став тем юным, жадным до прикосновений и ласки мальчишкой, когда их тела крепко прижались друг к другу.  
Они ерзали, гладили, трогали и целовали без разбора, суматошно стараясь урвать побольше и побыстрее, притираясь членами, скользя по чуть влажной от пота коже, и вкус Дэнни мешался на губах с его собственным, и уже было не различить, кто из них двоих тихо постанывал или задавал ритм. А Дэнни вдруг замер, хрипло выдохнул и столкнул Стива в сторону, почти умоляюще простонав:  
— Давай не будем ставить рекордов скорости. Потому что я рискую выиграть, и это не та победа, которой можно гордиться.  
Пока Стив прикидывал, как поудачней ему ответить, — потому что мозг явно не желал обрабатывать никакой информации, кроме «Дэнни, Дэнни здесь, рядом, голый, в твоей постели, как ты и мечтал» — сам Дэнни вовсе не нежно толкнул Стива на спину, заставляя улечься, и принялся изучать губами контуры его татуировок, языком ловить пульс на шее, трогать и осторожно потирать соски и, наконец, тщательно начертил поцелуями дорожку вниз от пупка. Погладил пальцами яйца, легко коснулся ствола члена и лизнул кожу на животе. Уложил ладони на бедра, чуть потянув вверх, и разомлевший Стив подался за этим понятным движением, потянулся, перекатился, укладываясь на грудь, с готовностью подставляя спину и зад под сухие ладони и влажные поцелуи.  
— Что за непотребство! И этот человек смел осуждать меня за глупую детскую татуировку, — фыркнул Дэнни прямо ему в поясницу; рук, поглаживающих спину, бедра и талию, впрочем, не оторвал. — Только не говори, что она закрывает рубцы от укуса ядовитой змеи или ножа. Это же знак одалиски, детка! Работал под прикрытием в гареме?  
Дэнни выпалил это на одном дыхании и, видимо, не ждал ответа, потому что его язык уже обводил внешний длинный завиток от самого верхнего края, горячей змейкой спускаясь ниже, пока не тронул самую ложбинку между ягодиц, куда уходил узор — и Стив застонал, выгнулся всем позвоночником, подставляясь под ласку.

Дэнни прикусил его ягодицу. Совсем немного, только прошелся краешком зубов и вернулся к изучению рисунка на пояснице, повторяя его пальцами и языком.  
— Она… — простонал Стив, — она была первая. Не самая лучшая, но… Там тоже было кое-что первое, ты наверняка не помнишь.  
Дэнни резко остановился, улегся всем телом сверху, так, что его член удобно притерся к ложбинке, накрыл Стива собой и дышал тяжело и прерывисто:  
— Помню ли я, как кончил туда много лет назад? Нет, совсем нет. Почему бы мне об этом помнить?  
— Потому что ты влюбился в меня тогда. Разве этого мало?  
Стив легко перекатился, подминая Дэнни под себя, и, нависнув над ним, все смотрел, смотрел в его поплывшие от страсти глаза и сосредоточенное лицо.  
— Все никак не соберусь переделать, — сказал он. — Надо бы найти время.  
И едва Дэнни открыл рот, чтобы, без сомнения, выдать очередную колкость, применил самый обезоруживающий прием: быстро накрыл губами головку его члена и втянул — резко, глубоко, насколько сразу хватило дыхания и влаги во рту.  
Вместо слов с губ Дэнни сорвался глубокий хриплый вскрик, и, кажется, Стив нашел идеальный способ заставить его не спорить и не возражать. Он сосал, облизывал, легко играл языком по чувствительным точкам и сильно втягивал щеки, пропуская член глубоко в горло, пока Дэнни не заскреб ногами по покрывалу, не вцепился в его волосы, заставляя остановиться, и сам начал приподнимать бедра, быстро вбиваясь в рот.  
— Ты знаешь, что сейчас будет, — громко простонал Дэнни, но слегка ослабил хватку, чтобы позволить Стиву отстраниться.  
Или кивнуть.  
Что Стив и сделал.  
А после расслабил мышцы и сжал губы, крепко удерживая член во рту, и Дэнни выгнулся, заиграл мышцами пресса, задыхаясь в громком всхлипе.  
Стив прижал его бедра к кровати и не выпускал член из кольца губ, пока не получил все до самой последней капли — теплую солоноватую сперму, глотками проходящую по горлу и стекающую из уголка рта на подбородок.  
— Боже, сумма чека для Аннаполиса увеличивается. Этому тоже там учат? — простонал Дэнни, притягивая его голову к себе и вслепую находя губами губы. Он не дал Стиву возможности ответить, мокро вылизывая десны и язык, оплетая его руками и ногами.  
На самом деле Стив не хотел давать отчета, и не сказал бы правды. Был даже благодарен, что не пришлось. А сейчас просто млел и тихо постанывал в объятиях Дэнни, скользя влажной головкой по его животу.  
Ладонь Дэнни улеглась на его член, крепко сжала и провернулась, скользя по каплям смазки и пота.  
Стив с трудом дотянулся до тумбочки, добавил массажного масла, и оно чуть защипало и так разогрело нежную кожу, что стало невозможно терпеть прикосновения.  
— Сильнее, — попросил он, — быстрее.  
Дэнни услышал. Перехватил кулаком удобней и задвигал так быстро и резко, что в яйцах закипело.  
— Стой! — успел выкрикнуть Стив.  
Поднялся на колени, выпрямил спину, сделал несколько молниеносных и рваных движений, почти не дышал, чувствуя, как оргазм уже накрывает с головой. Дэнни вытянулся под ним, не шевелясь, лишь легко поглаживал по бедру, пока Стив кончал, расписывая белыми полосами его живот и грудь. С последним сильным толчком Стив вскрикнул и повалился вперед, опять находя губы Дэнни. Позволил ему бесконечно долго сосать свой язык и цеплять зубами десны, грудью размазывая стынущие лужицы по коже. 

— Где-то должны быть салфетки, — пробормотал Дэнни, немного испортив, честно говоря, прелесть момента.  
— В следующий раз я вылижу тебя, — пообещал Стив, но потянул угол простыни, вытирая остатки спермы.  
— В следующий раз я оттрахаю тебя так, что ты неделю будешь писать рапорты стоя, — расслабленно улыбнулся Дэнни, притягивая его к себе и явно собираясь заснуть.  
— Думаешь, меня этим можно испугать?  
— Нет, просто предупреждаю. Задница с таким кошмарным рисунком оскорбляет мои эстетические чувства. Это не должно оставаться безнаказанным.  
— Зато твоя нахальная задница так и лезет в глаза. Каждый раз, каждую секунду, в самых неудачных ситуациях. Ее дерзость тоже заслуживает наказания.  
— На старости лет мне только экспериментов не хватало, — почти отключившийся Дэнни все еще мог возражать. 

Стив хотел на него смотреть.  
Хотел получше подоткнуть одеяло вокруг них обоих.  
Хотел взять его за руку, как раньше, переплести пальцы и больше никуда и никогда не отпускать.  
Но только сгреб в объятия, прижал ближе и бережно коснулся губами колкой щетины на щеке.  
— Я влюбился в тебя, Дэнни, — прошептал он.  
— Я помню, всегда помнил, детка, — пробормотал Дэнни сквозь сон. 

Утро не то чтобы задалось.  
Дэнни производил столько шума, что мог поднять на ноги и двухнедельный труп. Часы, между прочим, показывали шесть, и вовсе не обязательно было хлопать дверью ванной, булькать водой, ронять стакан, шлепать ногами, расхаживать голым и громко чертыхаться, разыскивая майку и выпавшие из кармана джинсов ключи.  
— Ты омерзительно энергичный, — простонал Стив. — У нас полно времени. Я был бы не против исполнения вчерашних обещаний.  
— Мне срочно нужно в отдел кадров полицейского департамента. Может, успею отозвать свое заявление на перевод в Пять-ноль. Ты и без того взял на службу кузена и кузину, а это запрещено. Добавь связь с подчиненным и за следующую же оплошность окажешься матросом на катере в Индийском океане или шерифом где-нибудь в штате Мэн. Губернаторский иммунитет — сегодня есть, а завтра у нее разовьется склероз с поправкой на новые выборы. Я, знаешь ли, не готов так быстро тебя потерять. Еще раз.  
— Постой-ка. Это значит… значит… Мы вместе? Ты со мной?  
— Конечно нет, бестолочь! Просто мне совсем не хочется современный офис, отдельный кабинет, новую машину, тяжелый блестящий значок, высокую зарплату и целую гору крутого оружия без лимита патронов.  
— Не думал, что ты боишься рисковать. Я еще покажу тебе, насколько научился нарушать правила. Сегодня же и начну.  
— Избави боже, с детства не терплю фильмов ужасов.

Стив сладко потянулся, бесшумно спрыгнул с кровати и ухватил Дэнни за пояс незастегнутых джинсов. У них оставалось три часа, если никто не помешает. А за Дэнни он был готов сражаться даже с богом и чертом, не то что с живыми людьми.  
— Ладно, — вздохнул Дэнни, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, и выдохнул перед тем, как его поцеловать. — Не думай, что избавишься от меня так легко. Должен же кто-то присматривать, чтобы ты свернул свою тупую башку не завтра, а хотя бы через месяц. Если ты со мной, то и я с тобой. В конце концов, что нам какая-то губернатор? И покруче видали.


End file.
